Cats would booze Whisky!
by Ranja86
Summary: Well.. since all my fans liked it, I decided to translate and put up this story. Its about Malik Ishtar mostly, but less about the series itself and I liked the idea of showing him in totally different light. s
1. Chapter 1

**Cats would booze Whisky!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Marek Ishtar from YGO, I just borrow him. All other people, buildings and teachers exist in real. The school is my former grammar school. All headlines are song-lines, you wont understand all of them, I fear..

Btw: I´m a german girl, so please be fair that my english isnt the best it is supposed to be. ;-)

Chapter 1 

_An der Umgehungsstraße, kurz vor den Mauern unserer Stadt…_

Franziska liked this sidewalk, which was crossing the grammar school - area from top to bottom like a checkered bond. It was linear, symmetric and grey in grey. Fucking monotonous. Exactly like her schooldays. There just wasnt something new. The girl strolled along the way bored. Couldnt there be for just _one time _anything exciting in this school? Something really intresting? Fed up she left the sidewalk and walked cross the bus turn - What she better hadnt done. For just in that instance she heard screeching tires and a motorbike stopped only some few inches in front of her. And the driver didnt seem to be happy about it either. But instead of asking "Are you OK?" Fran­ziska got shot at with an unfriendly "Are you nuts?!" "Throwing yourself before my bike!" After having worked up her first shock she tried a contra: "And so I almost get bulldozed?!" But from that the still young seeming driver didnt get startled. He already was. "Your problem, if you dont look!", he shot back. "If I werent for braking you´d probably be in the Shadow Realm by now!" Franziska couldnt stand that any longer. Furious she slapped him, showing an awesome power, which the opponent didnt show any reaction to it. Only his cheek got reddened. That had pissed her off altogether.. Without a word she turned and went back her way - Shivering slightly. Obviously the whole thing had scared her a lot.

_Steht eine Nervenklinik, wie sie noch keiner gesehen hat…_

There you were, getting late the very first day, and that for a teacher! What a glorious beginning for the new year! "Oh hello, You must be the New one?" he got stopped by a man, mid thirty, tall, and ill-dressed, and was looking at him anxious. "Well, where do I have to go?" the Asked demanded unknowingly. "Where do You _want _to go?" the teacher requested back and introduced himself: "Dirk Gebauer, I teach biology." "Aha." the new teacher meant and dared a saying about the ill-fitting haircut of the teacher: "Whos Your barber? Siegfried or Roy?" "Youre quite cocky for someone that new." Gebauer, at whom the sentence had been aimed for, tried to ignore its meaning. "But to answer Your question: Thats the teachers room," he pointed behind himself, "and thats the room of the boss." "Nice, but that wasnt what I was asking for." the New one smirked. "Wheres the room for music lessons?" "Music..?", Mr. Gebauer repeated questioned. "Yeah, I shouldve been there by now." it came explanatory. "Then You better ask Mrs. Fink, she should go in that direction the next time.." the teacher indicated to a young and slender woman, who was exiting the door. "Dirk, whos that person?", her gaze clung to the stranger. "A new colleague, as you can see. Would you show him the music-room?" "Oh, _Id love to_!" Mrs. Fink consciously emphasized the words and definitely showed intrest in the new teacher. "Just come along with me!" "…" _What a nice catch! _the teacher, being left alone, thought excited. _Ive never seen somebody like him! Biological spoken really precious! _"Mr. Gebauer, why are you looking that dreamlike?" Mr. Götte peered through the slit of the door. "Ive met our new colleague!" the biology teacher looked like having a crush on the stranger. "Thats a sweet Blondie!"

quoted Jean-Claude van Damme /Double Team (german version)

_Six o clock already, I was just in the middle of a dream…_

"Hows the new teacher going to look like?" Maika made a questioning, anxious about the new person. For all sakes in the 10th grade there had to be a new music teacher. Not only in music, in history as well this mysterious guy should set the tone! And since no one had ever seen that person no one of course didn´t know anything. So she didnt get answers but puzzled looks. Who was it? "I think Ive seen him early that morning.. I guess." Nicole pondered, trying to recall the view. "Whats he looking like?" Marlén made the important question. "Couldnt truly recognize.." the girl avoided. "But in any case that was very light, blonde hair." "A true Blondie, right?" "Dont know.." No one spoke a word. Like the saying: The silence in the forest. Until they heard a voice. An adult voice. A _new _voice. Franziska got startled. She knew that voice! But no, couldnt be. The first they got a glimpse of wasnt the New one but Mrs. Fink. Only as second a pair of fascinated eyes followed the teacher into the room. "Whew.. whos that?!" Marléns gaze clung at the very interesting silhouette in front of her and in thought she took back the recently made joke with all its prejudices. If he wouldve been a bit younger you wouldve taken him for a pupil. For an extraordinary pretty one. Slender, sportive, good- looking. The reactions resulted equivalent. Boost of attention for 100 for example. Only Franziska didnt show any reaction at all. With a desperate "Oh shit.." she had buried her face in her arms and tried being as little as possible. "Franziska, whats wrong?" Saskia worried. "I.. have met him already today.." the girl murmured embarrassed. "The red cheek is on my count.." "What? Youve slapped our teacher?!" it blurted out of Saskia, on which everybody in the class turned to her. "Ive taken him for everything but not for a teacher..!" the girl grumbled. "Oh, that were you." the new teacher meant expressionless and forgot the hurting cheek for a moment. "A pretty slap." "Im sorry.." the Accused mumbled embarrassed and finally dared to lift her gaze again. And only now she could take a closer look at her teacher. Although she memorized it otherwise the adult, probably from a southern country, didnt seem of much height. "Guess..?" Maika whispered to Marlén, having the seat before her. "About.. 1,70m?" "Exactly. Youve got some talents, right?" they suddenly had a self-confident smirk in front of them. "W..w..what.." they lost their speech, instead they were gazing at inscrutable cats eyes. At _lavender _cats eyes! And that were just peanuts! Simply the skin colour (which surely will be of intrest for female people): A dark, shimmering bronze! And Nicole had been right: Light blonde hair, in many shoulder long strands. Where did this guy came from?! "Did you look at me enough?" Maika was ripped out of her thoughts by a nicely soft and even erotic sounding voice. "Dont you usually greet a Good Morning?" The smirk broadened. "A simple Hi would also do it." "Y.. yes, hi." "You see, it works.." Not awaiting further reactions the "teacher" let himself slump into the chair and made himself comfortable. "Now, Marlén, what are you thinking?" Nicole smirked as she noticed the fixed gaze of her comrade. "Optic?" "What else?" "Well.. yes, surely worth a temptation." the girl confessed. "A slender, yet athletic stature, a pretty fascinating face.. why not?" "And look at the clothes." Nicole added. "Dark Cargo trousers and a light shirt." "We understand, I see." she grinned. "He´d be one of my favourites." "Yours also?" Maika mumbled embarrassed. "Id like to get him.." "Very high demands.." the teacher lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "As if I only entered for that reason.." What´s the real reason?" Marlén couldnt suppress the question. "I thought I was going to be your new teacher?" it came ironically. "Or did I get that wrong?" "Right, thats true." Eric shouted. "What will we learn?" "Surprise. But if you count on classics and that stuff Ill have to disappoint you." "Aha? Please tell us more." the cocky Robin claimed, getting interested. "How´d you like modern music? Actual songs? And maybe modern dancing?" the teacher suggested. "Yeah.. not bad.." the boy pondered. "And what music do You like?" Marlén asked. "Linkin Park, Evanescene, HIM, Depeche Mode, Within Temptation.." he didnt hesitate to say. "Cool.. we already do have similarities." "Maybe the only one." she looked at a pair of mocking eyes. "Hahaha.." she shot back sarcastically. "Very funny.." "Well, we write it up:" Nicole lifter her finger. "Big ego and big mouth."

_Its just another manic Monday, I wish it was Sunday…_

"Everyone present? Then.. a small introduction." the teacher started without any hesitating. "Whats your name, where are you living, hobby and so on.. or does anyone have a problem with it?" "Nope, if Youll tell in reverse about Yourself!" Fabian shouted. "Its a deal." the New one nodded "And you  
´re first." "Clear.. well, I´m Fabian, Im living in Hartmannsdorf and my favourite music is Phil Collins. Anything else?" "I better won t ask a second time.." the teacher was looking for the Next best. "My name is Nicole, Im living here in Kirchberg, and.. Im interested in Anime and Music in general." "Anime..?" "Robin. Me too from Hartmannsdorf. I like sports and music." Creepy.. everyone is for music." the teacher wondered. "You dont have to say that just to impress me.." The questioning continued that way. Until all pupils were through and it turned to the teacher himself. "Now wed like to know something about You." Nicole made the point. "Yeah! Spit it out!" Robin couldn´t oppress a comment. "Okay.. meanwhile you should know at least the name: Marek. Family name Ishtar.. Nickname Cat ( by author). You can choose how to call me." A collective nodding. "I´m (still) 25 years, I´ve moved here not long ago.. and actually I´m with my sister." "Youre living with your sister?" Marlén kidded. "_How awkward .._" That caused a loud laughing in her class, obviously disliked by their teacher. Clear, with himself being the fooled. "I don t think so." Marek reflected sourly. "1:0 for you. And I know that marketing." "Where do You actually come from?" Franziska suddenly inquired, since that topic had bothered her for the whole day. "Originally from Egypt. And I miss it a bit.. better climate." "There You did get this suntanned skin?" "THATs stated always!" the girl got her first censure. "And its deeply WRONG! That isn´t suntanned!" "No..?" Maika asked puzzled. "Definitely not! I look that in winter too, thats my natural skin colour!" (I had to say that!) "Oh, sorry.." Franziska felt corrected and turned the subject back to the home country. "Why are You here now?" "I wanted to test new things." "And hobbys?" Stefanie said. A cunning smile. "Torturing pupils?" "I was speaking of real hobbys.." she put her question right. "Hm.. of course music, but more of the modern type.. and karate. "Karate?" Judith was surprised. "Hence this war painting?" She was speaking of the black lines which were, starting from the outer corner of the eye, drawn across both cheeks. "Nope. I thought they might look good." "Do You also do other sports?" Marlén spoke slyly. "What kind of sports do you speak of?" the counter question came carefully. The girl grinned. "Bed sports?" "My dear, youre quite daring a lot.." Marek was astonished by the cocky kind of her. "But if you want to know: Momentarily not." "And why not?" A smirk. "No girlfriend." _Thats like music in my ears.._ not only she had the occurring thought. "Hows it going with our lessons?" a boy unexpected plopped in and directed the talk. It was André. "If you speak of breaks and that: You can take your music along and play it on the stereo system - As long as windows wont break." "Super, no one else would allow that!" the boy and his comrades were obviously thrilled. "I know." Marek smirked self-consciously. "Its more intresting to hear different kinds of music. It tells about the character." "I confirm it.." Fabian pondered. A minute ago hed known the question but now it was gone. "Ah! What I´d like to know: How is Your singing voice?" "If Im drunken, really terrible.." Marek honestly confessed. "And if Youre _not _drunken?" Eric demanded. "Like - dont dare laughing - Patrick Nuo." (the german version) he said and made a grimace. "Geez.. thats one hell of embarrassing.." Saskia giggled. "He of all people!" "Is this my fault..!?" the teacher defended. Saskia still was laughing. "I like my voice as it is. Its like that, and basta." "Then let me hear.." Marlén became anxious. The music teacher sang the first what occurred his mind: "_Hey little girl.. This is the story.. And Im sorry for all the things Ive done.._" the pupils got to hear a capella version. And it truly sounded like Marek had said. He almost had compete with the real Patrick. ;-P "_Now that we know.. So much about us.. It could be the end.. Or a second chance.._" While Marlénshowed a question mark on her face, a broad grin appeared on his. Right! The text alone was a revelation, according to Marlén. "_Save me - this aint over.. And maybe we are much closer.. To evry dream we had.. I wish it could be just a new beginning.._" The girl made a grimace. That was sheer scorn! "Shall I continue?" was the cocky reply. "No thanks. I got it.." she grumbled, hurt in her pride. "1:1?" Marek asked and made a mean smile. A vague nodding. "Okay.. Ill count that.."

_Im too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts..._

"Whatre you looking like?" Mr. Gebauer´s gaze had fixed on the person in front of him, who had tried to sneak unseen in the back of the teachers room. That apparently hadnt worked, like the teachers attention proofed. "What about WET?" Marek sourly put the counter question. That one could clearly see, because of the music teacher not having thought of an umbrella, he by now seemed very soaked. Or in simple words: Wet through. The rain was running down his face and neck, and it therefore had already gained to soak the shirt. What made the resulting optic very fascinating! Because a bright shirt - in a wet condition - on a dark skin created a certain.. sexual attractive effect. Above all if you had such a trained body like _him_! drool "Erm.. do you want to pass the day like this?" Gebauer forced himself to a new question, for better not continuing his just occurred thoughts. It definitely wasnt good to further stare at his new colleague like this. At least since his gaze hadnt lingered on the upper body but had wandered down.. "Of course not!" the Cat pointed at the soaked cloth and tried fumbling with the buttons. "For Gods sake there are changing clothes." Hmm.. but you -" the biology teacher had suspected it almost. For the Egyptian starting to make his suggestion reality. "Oh, thats not disturbing, isnt it?" he unaffected unbuttoned the shirt and took it off completely. "Ermm.. n.. no.." Gebauer nevertheless managed not to begin to drool. It was so.. unjust! You had him in front of your eyes, so close it almost was inhuman, but you werent allowed! You werent _allowed _to do what you were thinking! And in the teachers mind a lot of thoughts came in, and all of them not suited for youths. _For real, if I knew he was gay..! _his hands were twitching and he best of all wouldve liked to hold the Egyptian close. But a tiny rest of his mind forbid that. Not here - And not now. "Ohh.. what a beautiful picture..!" his gaze unforeseen fell on the large tattoo on the teachers back. It showed a long black dragon, surrounded by silver looking, sharp flames, in contrast to the dark skin colour. So to say a randy view! That also were the thoughts of Maika who exactly did put her head through the door when Marek had put on the other shirt and wanted to button it up. When he saw the astonished and red-cheeked girl he let go of his action and came to her, leaning in the doorway. "Oh.. erm.. Mr. Teacher.. we.. we just wondered why You didnt appear.." She couldnt speak on, for having missed the best and Marek now being properly dressed again, she nevertheless had gotten deeper insights. (A saying for woman usually..) Very intresting insights she had to confess. She somewhat had a crush on him and something like that really meet her wishes halfway. "Why are you looking at my neckline?" Marek asked amused. He already knew the answer. He just couldnt suppress the question - and the slight smirk. _A second tattoo?! _the girl recognized a further detail._ On the right side of the chest..!_ "Hey, Im talking to you!" she got ripped out of her thoughts by the teacher. "We.. wanted to know where You stayed.." Maika managed a halfway useful sentence. "Dont worry, Im coming.." she was calmed. Only Gebauer interpret that in a totally different way.. _Oh yeah! _he thought _Me too!_

_Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, ein Teletubby fett und breit... _

"Hey, what a nice music.." Marlén recognized the song which was being played on the stereo system. For some people New Metal wouldn´t have sounded like music, but the pupils regarded it as a perfect change. "Wait, that is.. Hit the floor!" she remembered the title. Using the High- Tech- System and the resulting acoustics this kind of music caught attention as it should have been: Loud and expressive. If Mrs. Fink would´ve been here in that moment shed taken to flight. But the teacher didnt seem concerned, nope, he even joined the singing. "Whose CD is it?" the girl couldnt help herself asking. "Mine." Marek kept cool. "Want to hear something else?" "No, for Gods sake!" Marlén waved her hand. "I love Linkin Park!" "Seems we have something in common.." When music faded a song came into her mind which she had heard shortly before. Somehow it didnt fit the topic but had spooked through her mind for the whole day: "_Häßlich, ich bin so häßlich.. __So gräßlich häßlich.. Ich bin der- _" "GÖTTE!!" the music teacher shouted. "Geez, Mr. Ishtar..!" the girl twitched scared. "Really naughty.. that You dislike Your colleague _that much_, me myself wouldnt have thought of it!" "But hey, Im right, this guys simply **_hatred_**!" Marek made a detesting grimace. "So disgusting and totally unsympathetic.. Wah!" "Okay, me too, I cant stand him, but.." Both were stunned suddenly, when a massive, black- dressed silhouette came into view between them. It was a classmate, who somehow had fatal similarity to a Teletubby and therefore already had been given her nickname - without her knowing of course. Exactly this pupil planted herself before her teacher and requested for diverse school topics, with bowing down unnaturally low. The question came up if she _by pure chance _today had a very low neckline. Which didnt look on her.. erm.. very corpulent figure very well. That she now got to hear from Marek. "Should that impress me?" the Egyptian stated coolly, after he had caught a glimpse of Dianas upper body in front of him. Thereupon the girl didnt know what to say. Wordless she let go of the question shed had in mind some minutes ago and made off to her seat, being followed by two alert cats eyes. "Well, Dina, that went off the wrong direction?!" Robin nudged her and smirked. "…" "Sorry, but even if I _wanted_.." it sounded off the teachers seat "there would be no way for _you_." "My, Mr. Teacher," Marlén interfered again "not everyone can get blessed with beauty!" (Thats evil.. ;-P) But Diana didnt give up. Now she was singing a song! For this Tubby being able to do so! However, the _kind _ofsong she interpreted that was the last straw! "_Come on, please help me Doctor Dick.. I need your love I feel so sick.._" This Diana sang, living far beyond the moon, not being much competent of the English language! Marek gazed at her astonished, since she obviously didnt have any clue _what _she was singing! "Tell me, do you actually have an idea what that stands for?" he asked curiously. The girl answered with a short "Nope." "It stands for that part of the body men usually do own between their legs." smirks "Why usually?" Nicole inquired further. "See, speaking of Müller, I wouldnt be that sure.." the music teacher pondered and began to smirk. "Really.. and that of Your colleagues.." the girl got him a censure. "Youre truly mean." "So what?" she was replied. "Do you think it that wrong?" "No, on the contrary. I think that _fucking good_!" Marlén suddenly got a new idea: "A trick question.. Are You agile?" "The answer is a determined Maybe." Marek grinned. " No wouldnt be correct and yes.. I know the answer and dont want to imagine it.."

_Ich schreibe einen Hit, die ganze Nation, kennt ihn schon..._

What a homework for music! The pupils had to choose a singer or a band and to copy them, including background music. It was free what to choose, if Oldie or Popmusic, and if one did only sing or did a bit more.. There was the well known "FaSeRo- Orchestra" (by Stefanie), consisting of Fabian, Sebastian and Robin, who wanted to interpret the Romanian band O-Zone. It was clear from the beginning that there wouldnt only be the singing of the song Despre Tine, the text of it alone being difficult enough, but although the try dancing in that "Saturday- Night -Fever" style of that song. It was looking so funny with the three boys doing it, that not even Marek could get a hold on himself and burst out in laughter. They definitely got their mark one. Franziska, André and Eric made an effort to sing Alcazars cover version "This is the world we live in", with less success than the boys, but nevertheless very convincing! Maika, Anja and Nicole had chosen as the most fitting Atomic Kitten, although the song "Eternal flame" originally was sung by the Bangles, and their music teacher of course knowing about it. In any case the girls would have fitted in, the matching was astonishing. ;-P In that way or similar most pupils went for their marks. And even though most of the classmates felt embarrassed singing in front of the whole class, it somehow changed and most thought of it as FUN! For that their music teacher probably had aimed for, who sometimes sang anything what crossed his mind. There he didnt wonder if it sounded good or bad. If it went for that Marek would have been the first being on the list.. smirks So it could happen you were suddenly hearing "Send me an angel" from Real Life or on the extreme contrary "Numb" from Linkin Park. And lately hed joined the boys to accompany to Stefan Raabs Soundtrack to (T)raumschiff Surprise. It had ended up in a total silly funmaking, about everyone had laughed for days! But the most genius had been when the well known FaSeRo- Orchestra had been convinced to sing Bubblin from BLUE. Since this band consisted of 4 singers it wasnt much of a guess to get the fourth one. Right, the music teacher himself! There even Mrs. Fink had made big eyes when she had watched the unusual performance in the break. And not only for her, many others didnt have wanted to miss that event. The song alone was a hit, but with _these _singers a real sight for sore eyes! drool It was possible since the Egyptian had entered the school. He had made the interfering between pupil and teacher getting extremely better. His class could ask him almost everything, he always had an honest response. And if the teacher didnt play a role then the pupils didnt do likewise - An agreement on both sides.

_I could tie you up, put a leash around your neck, but it doesnt make sense to hold you back…_

"You arent for real: Swimming, instead of P.E. - With Marek?!" Maika couldn´t hardly believe it. P.E. with that teacher she adored that much. It sounded too sweet to be true… "Man, I told you!" Marlén responded annoyed, who couldn´t really understand this exitment. "He accompanies us. And of course our sports teacher, Mr. Weidauer." "Yes yes, and you aren´t kidding?" she questioned for the thousandth time. So anxious she was being shed ask again for times. So long until she finally would get it. And that could be a very long time - For she being a Vogtlandian. smirks "For Gods sake! Stop being so mad!" Marlén felt her patience ripping off and shouted at the girl. "Oh, sorry.." Maika murmured discouraged. "Isn´t it allowed to show happiness?" she added and made a grimace. "No, but you don´t have any rights to piss me off!" her opponent explained. "Go trying Stefanie!" As supposed Maika strolled away and the Annoyed let out a relieved sigh. Why, yes, she also felt sympathy for the new teacher, but for that you shouldnt have to overreact so badly?! It of course seemed understandable to get into thought, nevertheless no reason to exagerrate like that.. Aside from this she wouldnt come to the swimming lessons cuz of her handicap, so what about this exitment? Unless than Maika she herself kept calm and cool. But the Egyptian not wearing much surely was a thing worth pondering about.. "Hey, _what _are you thinking about?!" a well- known voice demanded and the girl was looking into lavender cats eyes. "Uhm.. nothing special.." she evaded and concentrated her gaze at the ceiling. "New question:" Marek corrected. "Am _I _part of it?" "Hmm.. indirectly spoken.. yes.." "In what way?" The girl continued staring dreamlike at the ceiling. "Guess.. because of P.E.?" it occurred suddenly to the teacher. A vague nodding. "For real, you are nuts!" he shook his head. "Why are you constantly thinking about me or my look?!" "With Your optic its not a surprise." Marlén turned to him and grinned. "You have something called.. sex-appeal." "Really? Even my sister says that." Marek felt surprised, but made a grimace. "I cant explain it at all.. plus this character.." "That is?" Marlén smirked. "Just two words: Bad Boy." (Your own idea) "And if even Your colleagues are keen on You." "Soso.. if youre speaking of Gebi for example, he is gay anyway. You can tell just by looking." the teacher had himself gotten a seat to obviously talk a bit longer with the pupil. "Alas, we have known that for a long time." the girl waved her hand. "And Götte and Müller too. But better beware. Maybe someone of them will assault you." smirks "I think I can defend myself quite well." Marek returned the cocky smirk. "Except for.." Except for what?" "Oh, never mind.." the teacher didnt tell something obviously important. "Wouldnt be good for me.." "But good for us?" the pupil investigated. "In special cases.. yes.." That was the last word he said about it. If the pupils would find out about his one and only weak point, then.. "I just thought about a song, and You would fit very good there." Marlén had a new idea. "What song?" "Natalie Imbruglia - Torn." "I think I know the line.." Marek thought quickly. "How about: Im cold and I am chained, lying naked on the floor?" "EXACTLY!" "And whats so great about it?" "Well, just the looks!" the girl meant dreamlike, but at the same time grinning sadistically. "Shivering, gyved, and lying on the floor without clothes.. yeah!" "…" ( no comment) As she lifted her gaze again she definitely noticed something new at her teacher: A slight red shimmer on his cheeks. "What?" she said amused. "That was meant for compliment! Be relieved that I´m not the one holding the fitting chain in my hand!" As fast the red had shown up it faded again. "Thats an odd style making compliments." Marek retorted sourly. "But I´m feeling honoured. And tell me one who wouldnt get embarrassed, hm?" "Me." (You show-off!) "Show me!" "Do it. No inhibition." Her broad smile irritated a lot and since the teacher couldnt find an argument so fast, he let it be and stood up. "2:1 for you.." he grumbled. "And you get that back..!"

_Abra-abra-kadabra, I wanna reach out and grab ya..._

"Very intresting, I have to say.." Nicole let wander her gaze over the two teachers. It was looking very funny, Weidauer wearing bathing trunks and the cat wearing Shorts. Plus the resulting optic difference. Respectively the "coloured" one. For Weidauers teint looking like not having seen the sun for months (what was right in a certain way) and Marek.. he didnt seem much impressed by the sunlight. And for him being a Southern he didnt had to fear getting sunburnt. Surely it was also something really important for the pupils to see the teachers with relatively little clothing.. "You really do have some fascinating details on your body.." Fabian as one of the few boys tried to start a conversation and sat down next to his music teacher on the warm stones. "Do you think so?" he looked up to him and let the sun warm his body further. "Looks like it must have hurt a lot.." the boy carefully asked when he gazed at the large tattoo on the back. "Well.. it did. But I can stand that." "Why did you bring along Your sister with You?" Maika unexpectedly plopped in and also looked at her teacher quite exactly. "Why shouldnt she come with me?" the Egyptian felt too warmed and stood up. "I dont see her that often.." "Speaking of her, there she is!" Maika pointed at the opposite side of the basin. "Hmm.. maybe I can get her.." Marek smirked and took a run. With a forceful and elegant pike he dived to only appear in front of his sister like a shark "My! Dont scare me that way!" Ishizu stopped shortly before him but nevertheless let herself be pulled into a tight embrace. "Ill call for help." smirks (That was a joke..) "Dont run away.." Marek hold her tight. "You know I need you.." "You say it!" she wriggled out of his arms and nudged him. "Otherwise you´d be completely forlorn..!" "Believe it, Ill get you!" her brother shouted as she fled from him fast. "Then be a bit more eager!" Ishizu teased and lured him near the rim of the basin. "No way.." Marek smirked back. "Im lazy, you know that.."

_In den Regeln eines Spiels, das sich Liebe nennt, wo jeder an sich glaubt, und den Sinn darin erkennt..._

"Mr. Teacher, a question.." Franziska swam at the rim of the basin and turned to her music teacher. "Yes?" he spoke expressionless and stayed sitting at the rim where he had been until now. "We wanted to know about this woman, who.." "Thats my girlfriend, you know?" Marek said quickly, before Franziska could think of something different. "For sure?" she took the lie for truth without any doubt. "Well, if thats the case.. whats her name?" "Ishizu. Two years elder than me." "Your girlfriend.." the girl pondered about. "Right." she didnt notice the Egyptians smirk. It proved very hard for him to suppress his grinning. He had begged Ishizu to simply play her part, he wouldnt have wanted to miss _this_ hell of achance in his life.. "Well, my dear?" he turned, when she appeared in front of the two. "Already back?" And stepped behind her. "I cant let you be alone for just one second." she got him a played censure. "Now youre harassing helpless pupils.. ;-)" "Whatre you thinking about me.." he softly lay his arm around her waist and kissed her slightly on the cheek. "Youre the only one for me.." Franziska believed it. She really fell for it! Marek felt like grinning inside, how stupid some pupils could be. Franziska herself, the typical example in any way.. "Something to say?" he meant amused and looked at the disappointed face of her. "No.." Franziska strolled away and made a dive. "Thanks a lot." the teacher smiled and loosened his embrace. "You dont want to tell them?" Ishizu questioned. "I mean.. somehow it´s not fair.." "For what?" her brother said calmly. "If she fells for it - Her own fault." "Well, nonetheless youre quite mean sometimes.." And suddenly a slight smirk appeared on her face. "But in that case.." With a sudden jolt she gave Marek a powerful push and let him fall backwards into the water. The inevitable crash he however managed to turn into a semi- somersault and made it look a bit more elegant. "My, youre such a nice friend!" she teased him from the outside , when his head had appeared again over the water surface. "Letting me stand here on my own." "Come in, Ill tell you what!" Marek claimed and made a cheerful look. "But not as you had - hey!" Without warning he had pulled Ishizu in and was now trying to soak her completely. The harmless skirmish also was seen by others. "Well, hes somehow truly.. happy." Nicole frowned. "Not this sarcastic tone as always, he definitely seems having fun.." "Shes his girlfriend, so what?" Franziska had to plop in showy and observed the two adults. "Huh?" Nicole didnt grasp it. "This woman, whos being with him." Franziska defended herself, believing to have said the right thing. "I see..!" Nicole began to understand. "Youre really a moron! Thats his sister!" "His.. sister?" the girl now realized that she had made a complete fool of herself. (Deserves you right!) Then he had tricked her from the beginning?! "Geez.. you have fallen for it?!" Nicole laughed and gazed at the outraged face of the girl. "Your own fault." "André!" she shouted at the Next who was right beside her. "Did you know that?" "Yes." he said emotionless. "You can tell just by looking." Franziska stared at the water, hit hard in pride and self-consciousness. Her gaze fell on her teacher. He tipped with the finger at his forehead. "Can anyone be so stupid?!" he wouldve said but of course of the distance you wouldn´t have heard anything at all. Franziska knew enough by seeing the smirking. Why hadnt she noticed before?! In thought she cursed herself for being this dumb. But it didnt last long and she had a new idea..

_Ist der Wille nur auf Sieg programmiert, Schwarz oder Weiß ist das, was existiert..._

"Okay.." she planted herself before the Other ones and explained her plan. (what we all want to know..) "Ill get my Revanche and play drowning. And _he _has to rescue me!" Nicole made a frown. "You sure that works?" she asked sceptical when she saw the triumphant grin. "Naturally! Its my idea after all!" Franziska made her way to the swim basin to start her plan. "The chances are very low, Id say.." André judged her probabilities for success. "But thatll get very intresting.." Flipping his gaze he looked at Marek and Franziska, that means as long as one could see her. Then suddenly she had disappeared. Stefanie wondered about her stubbornness: "Geez.. she really went down!" And Nicole cocky: "Then she can _stay _down!" But instead her music teacher played his part in the plan he went to the swimming instructor, who was standing beside the basin, and whispered something in his ear. When both started to smirk everyone knew that Franziskas plan would end in a disaster. Yet, she was rescued - By the swimming instructor. The already elder man jumped after her and fetched the girl, what proved to be of some difficulties for him. For Franziska rather had preferred drowning than being rescued by the swimming instructor! This old, big-bellied and unshaved guy!! Trembling with shock she swallowed water when the girl was heaved out of the basin by him. God, how embarrassing! That was the second time this day she could watch Marek smirking. She being the reason! Had life really had to be so cruel..? Franziska didnt get it. What had she done wrong?! (I´d say, almost everything..) Pissed off and hit deeply in her pride she withdrew and didnt appear for the rest of the day. Neither she couldnt stand the grinning of her teacher nor the burst of laughter of her classmates, who were giggling about her loudly. That was too much for her. However she´d find a way to pay Marek back. Shed find his one and only weak point..

_Kaum sind wir gelandet, haben wir uns überlegt, wie man auf dieser Erde, wohl am besten überlebt.._

Somehow it made him pissed. No matter where he went to, always he was accompanied by either Gebi or Götte, and actually even Müller! What was the cause that not only the teachers, but also the **female teachers **were keen on him? It might be true, hed brought new life into this school, which this teachers group really stood in need of, in his opinion. Or was his appearance being the reason? Finally he surely would be the only one coming from a country that southern. But did he be also the only one who somehow did look _good_?! Scaring, that this proved to be such a negative aspect. He better dealt with the pupils, their admiration had limits! Okay, except Phillip Seidel, this pseudo-fag, a guy to scream about. There he was, running around the whole day, clothed gay, and claiming to be Bi. Who the fuck wanted to know about?! So the pupil didnt have to try getting his attention - what he absolutely had no talents for after Mareks judgement - he could screw it immediately! This pupil however seemed to be the only one who was being so offensive and showed resolute intentions. Most were happy if they could get a look at their teacher from time to time. They also were captivated by his aura than the colleagues but they didnt at least try to get him in their bed! And as for these colleagues.. that both teachers had aims to make a little trap for him he had already noticed for some time. And today they seemed to reach this aim a bit more.. Marek, who this time had the surveillance over the Foyer in the school (in the break), was standing in half height on the stairs leading in the first floor. The stairs mounted and on midway were built to a short even way, that made it a perfect stand. The Egyptian just hadnt been watchful: From the upper end Gebauer suddenly went down the stairs and from the Parterre Götte drew nearer. Yeah, surely by _pure chance_, Marek snorted. Since both teachers were blocking the passages and drawing nearer to his place, you could have said, the music teacher was in utter jam. "Heh, now youre trapped, right?" Götte believed in his victory and even Gebauer couldnt suppress a gloating smirk. They obviously loved it to make their colleague sweat. Literally. _Only that it would better fit if there were other circumstances.._ both teachers thought at the same time.. And for Marek didnt like them it made the whole thing more intresting. But things might have taken a turn yet. As both had approached the Egyptian almost at a meter he simply took a short run and made an elegant pike -dive over the banisters. The wrong direction the predatious -animal changed immediately by a skilled somersault and landed 3 meters downwards safe on his feet. (Or paws..?) "What..?" both teachers didnt get it that Marek now was there where they had _not _intended getting him. They had been too astonished and impressed by the sudden sportive performance that they didn´t even notice as the Egyptian stuck out his tongue. "Shit Happens, Id say?" he mocked from down there and smirked back. "You must be more clever to catch me.." Now it occurred to the both teachers _why _everyone compared the New one with a feline animal: "You.. you CAT!" Götte blurted out, astonishment drawn over his face. "Although you've escaped for this time, the next time we´ll get you, count on it!" "And how?" Marek asked amused. "Do you want to borrow ALFs ideas? To built a better cat-trap?" "Wait until it´s time.." Gebauer evaded, as he couldnt find a convincing argument for now. "Oh yeah, as sure you have a girlfriend!" (In other words: They can also be gay..)

Quoted "Collateral" (german version)

_Täglich Informationen, fraglich, ob die sich alle lohnen.._

"Oh, history lessons?" Maika made a frown, when she saw her teacher passing the door. Right, not only music, also history belonged to the subjects of the Egyptian. Yet it almost every time turned out to be music, and if it was the other boring subject, then not in this class! "What else?!" she got shot back at from Marek. "I dont like history that much, that means, not _your _history, but I didnt have a choice." "Youd rather dealt with Your own, right?" Robin asked attracted. "Clearly." Marek answered out of question. "I´ve got more culture than you!" smirks "Well.. maybe an _elder _one.." But the teacher obviously had overheard it. That somehow pissed off Marlén, who had commented the sentence. Since she and the Egyptian had something like a list who put one over on whom it had a real fascinating feeling. "Hey, do you have a map of Germany somewhere?" the teacher took a look around, and Franziska nicely gave him advice. "Yes, the next door over there. There are enough maps inside." "Thanks." And he disappeared. In the meanwhile Marlén had looked around and found a new chance to play him a trick. Leaning on a window, and being a bit dusty, there was standing an old chair, apparently not without a reason. That the girl could tell by looking at the dark cuts in the wood, for the chair had been - for real - cut half through. For that cause it had been taken out of the Interieur, but at this speed the craftsmen were working it could be a new millennium until they finally would get rid of the piece. "Hey, André!" she shouted at the boy. "Would you be so kind to change the chair from the window with the teacher´s seat." "Whats your plan?" the Asked one questioned unsure, but nevertheless did what she said. "Youll see.." Marlén evaded, smirking evil. … "Okay, what kind of politics Wilhelm II did pursue?" the pupils were questioned by a _Non-European _about their own history. Even if Marek only had to represent another teacher he wanted to know what his pupils had in their mind. _He _probably knew it anyway, as he had slumped into the chair and was half lying on it. "Ermm.. A Place at the Sun.. Imperialism?" Fabian remembered something. "Correctly. And who had been his advisor?" "Ermm.. Lord Otto of Bismarck?" A half-nod. "Not really, at this time Bismarck wasnt in his service anymore." "Okay.." "At that time the German Realm had grown from there.. to there." the teacher pointed at the map and showed the borders of an immense European territory. "In the south also counting Austria and in the east the Masures.." he explained. "The Kingdom Austria/Hungary and the k- and- k - monarchy isnt new for you?" the teacher threw the facts at his class. "Yes, we already had that.." Eric tried to remember. "I have a question, Mr. Teacher!" André pointed out. "The German Realm has lost the First War, as we all know about. Why that?" "Youre some years later with your question.." Marek commented on the inquiry. "Lost.. well, there are many different reasons.. On the one hand the wrong politics, Wilhelm had pissed off everybody, although Bismarck had made his alliances really clever. On the other hand the negative size of the territory. Compared to the borders and war-forces of the Ally the German Realm didnt have enough striking force to win such a global war. And the strategically depressing location.." At this sentence the teacher bent back and tried to show his explanations on the map, when it suddenly cracked two times loudly and the legs of the chair gave in. Making an unpleasant thud the teacher landed backwards on the floor, and since he had fallen in direction of the map holder, the map itself fell down from its clamp - And therefore crashed on him. "Argh..!" the only hurting comment came from the Egyptian and he tried to wriggle out of the map. (Thatll make more than a black eye..) "My, my, not only the German Realm was finally supposed to fall.." Marlén couldnt suppress a cocky comment and burst out in laughter. Everyone else joined her and let their teacher look like a fool. "Well, theres one thing Ive got to say." Marek grumbled when he halfway was standing safely on his feet again. "What a modern school!" Besides the list now was counting 3:1 and Marlén giggled a quiet "STRIKE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I move inside, got those eyes, somethings burning baby, its alright.._

Why felt he drawn to the music room? Normally he had to be, right now before start of the next lessen, rather sitting in the English room.. Instead he found himself here, why? _Cuz I want to see him again.._ the teacher confessed and carefully peered through the door. And as expected, he found him at his favourite seat, next to the teachers desk, near the green wall. Of course turning his back on him, so that it was easily for him to observe him. When he however heard the song which was being played on the stereo system he felt abruptly different. Because, _this _song he knew about! It was, what coincidence, Dip it low by Christina Milian, and just when the Refrain started, Marek leaned back wide enough that he met the English teachers gaze down under. "Oh, Mr. Müller." he remained in the dangerous half- horizontal position and let the music be music. "Whatre You doing here?" "Uhm.. well.. Hi.." the Caught one stammered and wondered if this music and position were coincidence. "I.. well, thought.. Ill pay you a visit.." "How did I get this honors?" the Egyptian tipped over and instead turned his upper body. Mr. Müller stammered something not understandable, und promptly Marek questioned him. "Once again please, I didnt really get it!" And smirked. He knew what answer would await him now. "Cuz.. I just think you.. are so fascinating." the teacher occurred a halfway suitable fact. "Really?" Nodding. "How can I explain.. youre gyving somehow. Your figure and your character I mean." The Cat got up from his comfortable seat and stretched himself to his full height. (Ok, he isn´t that tall anyway..) "Is that maybe also a reason for anybody else?" he asked spontaneously. "WHY is everybody here after me?!" The English teacher gazed to the floor, looking for help. "I just said, I can´t explain it. Im not gay, but you have this very special charisma, which makes me.. so messy.." "Do I look like a girl or whatre You trying to say?" Marek asked further. "No, but.. your silhouette alone sets you apart from others. For example youve got relatively long legs and a rather slender waist.." Mr. Müller reddened. „But nevertheless an upper body like a man, thats a strange mix." the geography teacher concluded his explanation. "That somehow looks.. sexy. " "Well.. and thats enough reason to get on my nerves." "Why.. no, no!" Müller contradicted hastily. "Geez.. I just CANNOT act otherwise! And with your pretty face.." "What exactly is that pretty?" Marek made a scornful grimace. "I dont like it at all that everyone makes a fool out of me and my hair colour. And besides I also should have another eye colour.." "Listen! That surely makes a fine contrast!" the English teacher contradicted. "Great! But do You know how this attracts attention?!" the Egyptian complained. "Especially where Im from!" "I just think its right that way, above all the blonde hair.. cute." Marek trampled on his feet. "JUST BECAUSE OF THAT I cant stand it!" "Ow.." "Do You have a clue how awkward that is?!" "Nope.." "Thats it! So dont You give me advice how to find me!"

_Das sind Dinge, von denen ich gar nichts wissen will, laß mich doch in Ruh, und texte mich nicht zu.._

It just wasnt his day. Definitely not. Could it be the cold and wet fall weather? Or the stress? Or..? Maybe all together, how Marek had to state. Break hadnt been over for even some minutes , but since this morning he had felt so fucking bad that hed preferred going back home. Therefore he had completely ignored the two disturbing teachers, but his class he couldnt ignore that easily. He didnt feel for lessons at all, but what choice did he have? _Go for it.._ he forced himself to at least a bit of attention and tried not falling off the seat at once. Mr. Schindler surprisingly plopped in and shortly explained that he, together with Marek, would do the history lessons. Although the Egyptian didnt like him much he somehow was happy that the man came to his aid and he wouldnt have to do it all alone. But he felt even more surprised when Schindler put down a small and handy dictating machine in front of him and explained that he wanted to ban the pupils speaking from the coming lesson on the MC. An odd, but yet intresting style to remind the pupils the next time of their crap from the last time. Yet if this would work with this class.. "Hey.. whats wrong?" Schindler asked concerned, as his gaze fell on the miserable cat-face next to him. "I dont feel right today.." Marek brushed him off and laid his head again on the table. "For real, youre getting sick?" the grey-haired history teacher couldnt believe it. "Especially you!?" "Yeah, right! Shit happens!" the Asked didnt even lift his head and showed with his reaction not to be in the mood for talking. "I got some peppermint tea if you would like to.." he spoke carefully. "Later maybe.." he heard a weak growling. And for now the teacher left, he had to do his watching. ;-) Yet the Egyptian didnt get his peace. When Marlén looked at the thermos flask she got a very mean idea.. Silently she reached for the flask from her seat at the first row (that was clear) and opened its stopper. Then she added quite a lot of these lemon-coloured menthol leaves, which you could order for the name Wrigleys Eclipse Flash in every super market. In less than 5 seconds the leaves had vanished. Gently she put the stopper back and shook it several times to fully spread the "taste" in the flask. Then she waited. "Well, something to drink?" Schindler, who had returned to the music room, offered the Newcomer some tea. Since his thermos flask had got a screw loose (and not only the flask..) the warming effect had changed from hot to warm. Perfectly, Marlén thought and already could see the reaction in front of her inner eye. After new persuasion the Egyptian had decided to test Schindler´s tea. In the first instant he didnt notice the different taste, but as he realized that it tasted of everything – but none being peppermint – his reaction was more than clear. He very nearly had spit out the disgusting stuff. Instead he forced himself to drink it and made a pissed face. "What the hell is that?!" he tried to say without vomiting. "Did You add something?" "Nope, I didnt.. why?" the teacher asked unknowingly. "This stuff is so distracting that I could puke..!" Marek explained. "And Im already feeling like shit.." "Well.. is it really that bad?" Schindler wasnt happy about the words his colleague used. "Drink it for Yourself.." the Cat swallowed hard again to suppress the retching - reflex. "Whos that been?!" the teacher stared sharply at the class, for he knew that it definitely couldnt be his fault. And he didnt have to drink his tea, he smelled the menthol- like additive. There couldnt be that much people possessing it. When nobody answered Mr. Schindler let his gaze wander over the pupils and discovered near Franziska something lemon colored in a plastic box. Wrigleys Eclipse Flash. "Is that yours?" he immediately thought her suspicious and went to her. "Who.. Me?" the girl contradicted shocked and surprised. "No, I havent done anything!" But the teacher obviously was on the wrong ship – with full speed. "So Id surely say that its your fault. Youve added this Eclipse- stuff, didnt you? Do you have an alibi?" he demanded. When the pupil didnt respond the teacher took a look around – And discovered a decent nodding from Marlén to Franziska. So she did it. Marlén proved it. And such a calm and usually also honest pupil (harhar.. pure scorn!) the teacher in an instant believed and planted himself before Franziska. Followed by the worst harangue the girl ever had experienced. Mr. Schindler had a faible for talking (and had a wet speaking) but that he could be so scaring was a totally new feature. Marlén und Nicole, who had seen the gag, started to snicker. It just was too good that their favourite foe was beaten verbally to pieces! smirks On top of that by Schindler! It wouldve been better if Marek had snapped at her, but he just wasnt in the best physical state for doing so. Marlén looked in his direction – And froze. Her laughter left sticking in her throat, to use idioms. Although her teacher did barely get the half of the facts he nevertheless had seen her sadistic grin. And now knew who had been the true culprit. That the girl could tell by a quick gaze at the annoyed cats eyes. But nothing happened. Unlike.. Left hand one finger up, right hand four fingers up, what was that standing for? Marlén pondered – And got the solution. It was 4:1 between them, and her teacher absolutely didnt like it..

_Might have tricked me once, but I wont let you have tricked me twice.._

The day couldnt get more worse. Why didnt he go to the doctor to get a medical certificate? Then he wouldn´t have tortured himself anymore. But that the flu would get that extreme this year not even he wouldve thought about. And that he would get it, neither. One possible cause could be the stress of which he had enough now. This and the following physical weakening were probably the reasons that he by now was falling seriously ill! "Mr. Götte, please go out of my way!" he tried to tell as friendly as possible and was on his way to the teachers room, getting his stuff. "Why? What´s wrong?" the history teacher asked. "Im sick, thats wrong!" Marek hissed back and wanted to pass, but even Götte noticed the slight staggering. "Shall I help? You.." "Im alright!" the Egyptian brushed him off but in the next instant the floor under his feet swam out of focus and he unexpectedly lost consciousness. Reacting out of sheer reflex the teacher had held out his arms to catch his colleague, before he could hit the floor. But he couldnt remain standing there, and since he didnt knew when Marek would wake up again, he simply lifted him up and carried him. _Hes so light.._ the teacher, not being strong himself, realized, when he brought him to the sick room. (He really doesnt weigh much.) During that he fascinated looked at the cat -face. There was something he could read in it, but couldnt find an explanation for.. such smooth and gentle features.. just too pretty.. He had reached the room when the young adult awakened. Realizing the situation he wanted to free himself in an instant, but wasnt able to do so. He simply was to weak. "Let.. let me down!" he demanded and wriggled in the teachers grip. "As you like it.." he let him go. But the Cat didnt fall down on the floor but on a kind of couch. "Better remain lying, if you don´t prefer collapsing. " Götte suggested. "And you seem to be feeling warm." Like testing if his guess was right he put his hand on the forehead and felt the heat. "Or do you want me to change that?" And he gazed at the music teacher with a look which scared him.. "If You do _that _You wont wake up the next morning!" Marek threatened him openly and held his hands protectively before his chest. "I didnt really mean.." Götte sighed and turned. "In the meanwhile Ill get your stuff, ok?" And he disappeared through the door. The Egyptian remained lying on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Man.. what a fucking day.."

_Du willst mich haben, denn du findest mich schön, und ich muß sagen, das kann ich gut verstehn.._

When Götte returned after ca. 30 minutes he found Marek asleep. Obviously the Egpytian had understood that resting was the best medicine. Especially when having fever and weakening. Sleeping on his back and one hand laid under the head the scene had something peaceful, but also something.. appealing. That couldve been because of the fact that the colleague had gotten warm and he therefore had unbuttoned his shirt to almost half the length. And one of the reasons for the coming flu couldve been that the Egyptian never wore some sort of vest. (Meow..) The history teacher couldnt help it and remained standing in front of his colleague, watching him fascinated. After some minutes he however noticed that he felt himself drawn to him. The athletic body and the bronze skin.. the mix of it had a magnetic effect. He.. had to touch. He.. wanted to touch this skin.. (Who not?!°) But as he got a grip of himself and his fingertips were touching the warm and smooth surface the predator animal awakened and stared at him aghast. "What –are – you – doing?" Marek asked calm but sternly. "Oh, I didnt knew you were.." Götte withdrew his hand. ".. that you were awake." "I wasn´t." the Egyptian shook his head and sat up. "I really was asleep. But not very deeply." _Probably a very wise decision.._ he congratulated himself in thought. Who knew what ideas couldve occurred to Göttes mind else.. "Oh well.. Ive brought your stuff." the teacher put the things down and then turned to the door again. "One moment:" the music teacher stood up unexpected and blocked the way, obviously back to his physical strength. "Yes?" Götte swallowed. "What are you all thinking about me? Im not that different from you." "Sure you are.. I can tell you a lot of things.." the history teacher contradicted energetically. And approached the Cat. "First you arent a European, but an Egyptian, that makes things intresting. Second youre looking totally different from us, cause of your origin. And thats my positive opinion. Third youre still young and your character is not like the one of us, the elder teachers. How can I say.. thats like fresh air in our school. That makes you a special person, an important person." "And so is everybody after me?!" Marek felt the heat of the fever coming back and leaned himself on the next wall. "Nope, thats just, because.." Götte searched for an excuse. "Because of what?" "Because.. there are some persons who like you more than they should." the teacher stammered. "Me included." "Well.. and for that they regard me a fair game?" "Not really.." "Do You truly believe You would have success trying such things? I wouldnt say no in all cases, but.." "But?" Götte felt alarmed. "**But You just arent the kind of guys I would date with!**" Marek stroke the teacher down with a verbal K.O. "And thats the harmless style. I could tell You more dramatic.." "No, I got it.." the teacher felt down like never before and left the colleague alone.. But out of reach he made a plan. He would show the cocky kitten, oh he would! But he knew he would need help..

_A human angel, a human guy, where is the answer, where is the lie.._

"No ones there?" the new music teacher wondered as he took a short look at his class. But he only saw two pupils, the rest of them had left the room. "Maika, what´s up?" the girl was rated by a pair of bright lavender eyes. "Werent you supposed to have another teacher this lesson?" "Right.." the pupil nagged. "But it isnt fun with Schindler. We arent allowed to hear music in the break." "Got it.. then things get boring.." "What are You doing here?" the girl suspected an important reason. "I want to bring the medical certificate." Marek answered shortly and suddenly held up a small cassette- like device. "Did he bring along his dictating machine?" "Yes. He wants to record our brilliant ideas." Marlén, another pupil, smirked. "What brilliant ideas?" Marek spoke snippy. Before the pupil could start an argument for her defence, Müller came through the door and remained standing in front of his colleague. "Yes?" Marek made a questioning gaze. "Hmm.. nothing special." the geography teacher avoided and instead stared at the smaller adult for a long time. "Then why are you investigating me?" the Egyptian rested his hands on his hips. Marlén sensed what could develop here and got a grip on the dictating machine and pushed the record button. "Arent I allowed to?" Müller responded and obviously had been in some thoughts. The girl regretted that the device hadnt been equipped with a camera. "Not _that _way!" was Mareks judgement. "If You try to figure out my size of clothes, screw it! Im not fitting in anything." "Really? Doesnt look so." "Huh, _You _might think so." the Egyptian couldnt suppress a smirk, but suddenly started coughing. "Oh, my sweet, so sick? Shall I cure you?" the teacher meant, smirking solicitously and wanted to hold tight his colleague. But he waved his hand. "Of course Im sick! Or what else do You think Im holding in my hand?!" he showed the medical certificate. "And dont call me that way! Im not sweet at all!" "Sorry.." Müller murmured embarrassed. "But its right, youre sweet and not very tall.." "Grr.. but Im the better one of us!" Marek contradicted. "And that in any case!" Müller didnt like that at all. He didnt have to be told his rights by such a colleague..! "We sure can test this!" he spoke anxiously. "We could test your knowledge in geography.." he had found a topic where he knew something about. "Where are the Seychelles, e.g.?" "In the Indian Ocean, north of Madagascar." the answer came like a shot. "The height of the Großglockner?" "3798m. the highest mountain of the Tauers. "And how long is the Nile river?" "It is.. exactly 6671 km long. ", the Egyptian didnt have to think more than a sec about it. "It rises in Ruanda and Burundi, flows through the Lake Victoria, combines with the Blue Nile at Khartoum and flows between Alexandria and Damietta into the Mediterrean Sea, separated in many arms. You know the Nasser- reservoir?" Müllers expression went blank. Such an explicit knowledge.. "Ah, Im an idiot!" he got the reason. "Thats your home!" "Dont tell me.." Marek smirked cocky and started to ask the teacher. "We are guessing about songs. Ill tell You the song and You tell me the title." "Thats easy.." Müller thought himself on the safe side. "Maybe.. who said that Ill ask _Your_ music?" When the geography said nothing, the music teacher began with his questioning. "Something Easy.. who is the interprete of the song Ich will Spaß?" "Its by.. Markus?" "Correct. Who sings Crying in the rain?" "Ermm.. dont know.." „A-ha! And who sang The Great Commandment?" "Let me see.. by Camouflage!" "Right. Now some more difficult.. Durch die Nacht?" „..." „Silbermond! And.. We are, the Spiderman 2 OST? Hm?" "…" Ana Johnson!" "One last song: Dragostea din Tei? Hey, You ought to know that, airing on every radio station recently!" "No clue." "O-Zone! I win!" Marek triumphed over him and smiled a victory- smile. "STRIKE!" he made a symbolic fist. (Although he is supposed to be sick..) "Erm.. that only was the theoretical side.", the Laughed at grumbled and pondered how he could find a way not to lose again. "What did you mean by the other facts?" he got the thread from before. "Hmm.. the sportive aspects." Marek explained "Id say Id have more stamina than _You_!" "Erm.." the geography teacher got embarrassed suddenly. "I havent spoken of _that_!" Marek shook his head. "Everyone thinks about This!" "Well, who doesnt do it, when he sees you..?" Müller mumbled quiet, but loud enough to be heard by the Egyptian. "Better like to discuss about me?" he asked straight on. (Finally getting back to the roots..) "Sure. What do you want to hear?" the teacher again started observing him. "I hope nothing pervert!" "No way. Whatre you thinking? I could tell for hours about you, there isnt someone with your figure a second time.." Marlén got alarmed. Now it slowly became intresting. "And what are You regarding so wonderful?" the Egyptian already know the answer before telling. "For my style a bit too long legs, but.. a perfect figure!" the teacher got himself into gushing, "A pretty face, fascinating eyes.." "I got it! Enough!" Marek felt pissed. "But not tall enough, right?" he made a wry face. "Depends on the situation. For me youd have the perfect size.. oops." "What the hell are you talking about?!" he got alarmed. "Erm.. nothing.. I just thought.." "Yeah, I know what You were thinking." the Cat couldn´t hear it anymore. "The same Your colleagues Götte and Gebauer are thinking: **To get me in bed!**" "Hey, the others arent supposed to hear that?!" Müller whispered startled, but like Marek not knowing that Marlén was recording every little word..

_Got my back against the wall, life has taken me out here, seems like nothings left at all.._

"Why should there be a mystery?" the Egyptian shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone knows that. And finally Im the One who gets it first!" "Do you say, we would do you harm?" Müller felt shocked about the obvious threatening. "Right. I definitely have this fear." Marek didnt hide the truth hed suspected. "Since first, You wont give up, so I know about You, and second, I´m not from the other side, as far I know." "From the other side?" Müller didnt really get it. "Are You an idiot! What I want to say: _IM NOT **GAY**_!" (But Bi.) "Could You say that again?" a well-known face suddenly smirked unconcealed and hid the dictating machine behind her back. "Silence there at the lower ranks! But however.." the music teacher replied coolly. "Shall I run around with a sign where its written on?!" "An intresting idea.." the girl imagined the scene. It only lacked the Panda – masquerade. "But when You get in touch with cold water, you wont change into a woman, wont You?" she laughed. "Not that I knew.." Marek knew what she meant. (I hope, you too.. Ranma ½ ) "A.. a woman..?" Müller stammered, and his thoughts got driven into totally different courses. You could tell just by looking. (Ey, thats sick..) "Whatever Youre thinking, forget it as fast as possible!" Marek objected to any other ideas. "Why? Marlén is right. It would be worth an idea.. you and female, wiuuu.." "Im surrounded by morons!" the Egyptian gazed intently at the ceiling and then sighing at his watch. "Oh shit! Im totally out of time!" he suddenly jumped and bolted away. But in his hast he bumped against Müller and despite his lesser weight simply threw him down. There both teachers crashed harshly on the floor, Marek on top. No more than two centimeters separated their faces from each other. But nobody did something. Except Marlén, who cursed herself for this brilliant pose not having brought a camera. Stop! The cell phone! As quick as lightning she pushed the buttons and so recorded this picture for eternity. "When Im looking at you like that, I wish youd kiss me.." Müller laid his arms around his colleague and didnt let the perplexed predator animal understand his shock. _Just few pupisl are there, whether now or never! _the teacher got a flashlight and he pulled himself together. Impetuously he kissed these seducing lips and pulled his colleague into a close embrace. It was now when the Cat realized the true circumstance and stared shocked at the teacher. "Hnn.. let go!" he wriggled out of Müllers arms and went backwards as fast as possible. "Are you completely nuts?!" he hissed furiously at the teacher. "Whatre you thinking?!" "Exactly this." he said and looked curiously at the Egyptian. "And you have got very soft lips, I must say." (Truly..) "Youre such a scum, you know that?!" Very enraged and very shocked Marek let his colleague be alone and bolted away. "Marlén?" Müller turned to the only smirking pupil here. (Lucky one!) "I havent seen anything." She closed her mouth symbolically. "Good.." the teacher felt relieved. _But I have recorded everything.._ she thought satisfied and grinned sadistically. Even the kissing scene she had gotten with the cell for the rest of the world. And the dictating machine had been on the whole time. Well, the others would get a lot to be told about..

_Its my life, it is now or never, I aint gonna live forever.._

.. And it didnt stay without consequences. Since the edition of the pupils magazine had been foreseen for the the next month and Marlén as vice-editor was part, she could use her relations and bring the special photograph to the public people. "Youll want to do that?" Nicole frowned when the girl explained her ambitions. "Thatll never work!" "Oh, it will work!" Marlén didnt let go of her idea. Indeed, some time later she had gotten the photo on one of the black-white pages in DIN A5, big enough that one could easily see _which _persons it portrayed. Completed with a fitting headline it was the only reason for the pupils magazine this time going like hot cakes. No sooner the pupils had discovered the awkward pic in the centre of the magazine than they believed being fooled. No! Müller – and Marek?! No way! That couldnt be?! The photo mustve been faked! Only after Marléns affirmation that it was a true one the minds calmed down and accepted the inevitable fact. But calm down didnt be it, in a second the news had spread – and everyone yearned for seeing it himself. About such a success the editors of the pupils magazine could only be happy! There had never been such a resonance. But there had never been an intresting topic like that in it! Not to speak about some very queer looks at the concerning teachers. But unless Müller, who knowingly was living in his own world and didnt pay attention to his environment, the Egyptian sensed **all**. But no one seemed to make efforts to tell him something about – what drove him more curious. Since he felt that he himself had a rather important part in it and so his nature demanded to know the reason. So Marek had only one option, to buy himself a magazine. Marlén, who guessed his intentions right, naturally started making fun: "I make an offer, Mr. Teacher. For _You _only 1,50 instead 2 €!" The music teacher frowned, but didnt say anything. Something was wrong there.. He finally realized this in the last lessons. "His" so wonderful 10b wrote her class test, a class test about classics. _What a word-order! _Marlén thought amused, but after the brilliant selling nothing could spoil the day. And the score was 5:1 for her! Even the tasks seemed promising, so it was possible to make it, although she wasn´t much interested in school. ;-P But when she was noticing what her teacher was doing in the meantime she got more than frightened. Marek leafed through her magazine! And she exactly knew what he was looking for. Somewhere the article had to be found.. _Oh no! If he discovers the pic hell get me killed! _it occurred to her mind. And that that wasnt just a hyperbole she also knew. In special cases the Egyptian would _really _kill her! Cuz it was clear that she was the culprit. You hadnt be very clever to figure that out. And naturally, no sooner her teacher had discovered the pic, with the fitting headline "**Also in our school the Christopher – Street – Day hasnt gone by without traces**" than the girl could already sense the furious gaze with which he was slicing her in thought. Carefully she lifted her head and ducked in the last moment to avoid his bunch of keys which Marek had thrown at her with full force. The metal crashed down some centimetres behind Marlén on the next desk whose occupant almost fell from her seat of shock. "Well discuss that later!" the Egyptian suppressed his rage and made a fist. A little more and hed started to go mad. And not only Marlén could feel the sudden hostility which was radiating from him. It was like.. a supernatural aura. Like the ferocious and unpredictable war - goddess Sachmet would sit there personally.

_Dont wanna be no one elses toy, dont wanna be touched by anyone, dont wanna be no one else joy.._

What nasty pupils there were! Luckily you hadnt gotten one of the higher courses and then everybody had this cocky temper and made his life difficult! Especially this fresh, sarcastic and not to forget deceitful Marlén! That girl was the last straw of the whole class! And lately she had managed to put a picture of him and Müller into the pupils magazine! He sure had raged a lot, and probably half of the school had heard it, but in the end he hadnt been able to do Marlén any harm. There was freedom of the press and he had been taught on himself. In a bad mood never been there before Marek went into direction of the teachers room, although he absolutely didnt feel to be with his colleagues. They were much more worse! Seemingly everyone was after him, both the female and also the male teachers. The worst two were Gebauer und Götte, these two tried flirting with him all the time! And since he himself always contradicted both parties came to no conclusion. But after a while this got on his nerves. There had to be a final line..! In his rage the teacher overlooked a small man-trap (which one..? And how are man-traps looking like?) and staggered. Reflex-like he wanted to get a hold and suddenly felt a rather soft resistance. Well, right, he had stopped on half his way down, but WHERE hed held tight he simply hadnt looked at. He preferred letting his hands where they were actually and risked gazing straight on. And he didnt fucking like the view he got. He was staring at the hips of a human – of a man. Worse: Not only the eyes, the mouth was exactly there where the phrase "Im going down on my knees before you" became a brand-new significance! (quoted from contact advertisements) Plus when he realized WHOSE body region it was, the Egyptian turned red. It was.. Gebauer! He of all! "Well, my Dear, searching for special things? Dont feel disturbed, just go on.." he heard the sarcastic voice and noticed a hand pushing him forward. But before he could react the door went open and Götte came in. When he saw the scene and the embarrassed face of the Newcomer he spoke only one sentence: "Yeah? Do me too." "Let.. let go of me!" Marek finally wriggled out of his awkward situation and turned without a word. "You pervert!" he shouted at them and let the teachers be alone. "What for did I deserve this..!" "Whats going on?" Götte asked innocently and went to his definitely moved colleague. (Definitely ambiguously..°) "Marek just had staggered, I dont know what you were thinking." the biology teacher waved and added: "But the pose wasnt bad. If I had been alone with him, then I maybe wouldve.." "Maybe wouldve what?" the not really good-looking (and thats underestimated) history teacher required and stared at his colleague. "Uh.. nothing.." the biology teacher avoided and turned sideways. "Why being embarrassed? Were thinking the same way, right?" "And what would you do?" Gebauer looked into the face of his colleague. "Id like to get him." he confessed frankly. "And Ill find a way how.." "Should I help you?" Gebi suggested and had an idea.. "Why not?" Götte agreed. "But it wont get easy." "Alas, if well find his weak point everything else is a question of strength." "How do you mean that?" "Well, are you keen on him kicking you if you dont hold him tight?" Götte had a sadistic grin in his face. "Indeed, you cant get near him like that.. too dangerous." the biology teacher stated and ducked when the predator animal went by, eyes sparkling with rage. "What did you do with _him_?" Mrs. Fink stuck out her head, her gaze sadly following the Egyptian. (Rather with hearts in her eyes) Obviously the both male teachers werent the only ones who had doted upon him.. "We? Nothing." Gebauer answered first. "Because Marek is so mad." the teacher stated. "Doesnt fit him." "You seem to know a lot about him.." "Well, Im interested in him, so to say." the woman blinked roguishly. (Is she able at all?) "Then were already three." Götte smirked. "Tell us more.."

_Doch dann auf Macho, cool und arrogant, plötzlich kamen sie angerannt.._

No more than 5 minutes and the three of them had a big discussion, nope, they were four, for Mrs. Schwarz had joined too. Together they came to very different opinions about him, but one they all had in common: Everyone wouldve liked to have it away with the young teacher. (Who not?!) "Whats that all about? Are you highwaymen?" they suddenly heard a very known voice behind them. "Is this Sherwood Forrest?" "Yes, Robin.." Mrs. Fink said lovingly. "And Im your Marian." "Bad joke." Marek stared despicable at her and was looking for a way through. "Id rather be the nasty Prince John. But Id like to pass." "So?" Gebauer crossed his way, smiling mean. "Whats the magic word?" "**At once!**" "False. Guess again!" the Egyptian could think about as much he wanted, he couldnt pass by. And sideways or even over the teachers one couldnt try neither. For that the corridor was too small and the ceiling too low. "I want to pass!" he demanded a second time, and got angry again. "If not, then Ill do something You wont find good!" When the teacher didnt move just one inch Marek coolly and well- practiced kicked him against the shin-bone. With a loud and hurting "Ouwww!!" the man gave way. (Volksbanken und Raiffeisenbanken..) „Fine. Thats the way I like it." the Egyptian meant cold and it remained a totally perplexed quartet..

_Hey nothing gonna break my stride, nobodys gonna slow me down, Ive got to keep on moving.._

Snowing! Hurray! There attention of the pupils were everywhere but at lessons. When the big white fluffs were coming down from sky and coloring everything white then no pupil could resist the fascination of this carpet. Apart from the fun you had when having break. Today there was a match with snowballs. Tall as well as little pupils romped on the big plastered courtyard in front of the school and tried throwing snowballs at each other. Even without gloves no one missed this chance, although it wasnt allowed, speaking of the school order. But again nobody bothered about it. Most of the teachers kept ignoring it or were watching curiously. As it was for Marek, who despite the bad weather had decided to get a bit of fresh air. Thinking about the colleagues he was working with it had been _very _necessary! So he was watching the pupils, but remained standing behind the columns which were carrying the roof – Until he got hit by a snowball at his head. Reflex-like he turned around and recognized the culprit. The _female _culprit. Franziska and Saskia were laughing openly, when Franziskas ball had hit the aim. But the predator animal couldnt stand that. Infected with the high spirits of the pupils the music teacher got himself some snow and shot back. Saskia he hit almost at once, with Franziska it didnt prove so easily. She always dodged! In her misery she cried for help in a joking manner: "Hey, join us!! Everyone have at the teacher!!!" As commanded the teacher suddenly had a whole bunch of fighting pupils against him, who tried hitting him with the wet and heavy snow. He was lucky that hed stayed near the columns so he could flee behind one, giving him some cover. But when his enemies were having a break, Marek took the opportunity and gave contra. And this time he hit. Well, no pupil, but Mrs. Fink who had just come from the parking space and was heading to the school building. The snowball hit her very good and with high-speed in the face! "Oops.." came the only comment slipping out, when the Egyptian saw the White, which wasnt fitting Mrs. Fink. "Didnt see You!" The teacher remained still for some time, ere she had first managed the shock and second wiped the snow off her face. But she still didnt really understand.. "What.. what had that been for?!" she finally could put up an intelligent question. "Sorry, I didnt know." the teacher tried an excuse but couldnt help smirking broadly. At last Mrs. Fink was one of these people who had doted upon him. So a little beating wouldnt be wrong at all! "For real.. I..!" she showed a dark red on her face (because of anger) and shed liked to smack her colleague. But she didnt dare that in front of the pupils. "Would You mind coming with me?" she more demanded than begged and guided Marek after her. "Does that last long?" he complained. "Slowly its getting cold.." (As far I know he isnt wearing a jacket) "Depends on how youre doing." Mrs. Fink had found something suiting. "Huh?" "You could give me something for excuse." "Giving something?" the teacher asked ignorant. "What exactly?" Mrs. Fink started smirking. "How about a kiss?" "Hmm.. then please close Your eyes." Marek commanded and grinned. What was she priding on?! This woman definitely had her funny days! "Ill give You something, yet no kiss.." he kept her in suspense. (Dont take that word by word!) "- But a snowball!" And with a loud _Batsch!_ Mrs. Fink again felt the wet and cold snow on her face. When she opened her eyes frightened she couldnt see just one trace of the Newcomer. He had done his nickname credit again. So the music teacher had to think about the phrase of a box-like white bread: "My life.. is hell." (And 1 score for Cat.)

_Never let another guy like you, work me over, never let another guy like you, drag me under.._

That was looking like a scream! Now the pupils had changed the sports lessons some weeks ago from gym to the frozen lake and then they were trying teaching their new music teacher ice-skating! Brilliant! You didnt see that any day, for Marek getting in difficulties with his perfect balance. It just didnt prove that easily to walk over the ice on two skates. That the Egyptian had to experience at the beginning when he lost balance and made acquaintance with the ice. But amazingly the pupils suppressed laughing, knowing that the teacher didnt act foolish. He just wasnt _able to_! So there was no reason for laughing. Except for some special pupils and teachers who were giggling like hell. In the first row Mrs. Fink and Mr. Gebauer, who thought of it as pure satisfaction, how the Cat struggled on the ice. Nevertheless – Marek made efforts concerning this. Learning by Doing – this motto fitted here. The only problem was to risk it and to _can do it_, technique developed on its own.After some careful steps the teacher had found the feeling for the small runners and orientated at the movements of the others to get on. It worked, and after a while he had managed the technique that far, that he didnt slide out anymore. Only breaking kept a problem. There the pupils were much more better than him. ;-P But when Gebauer let fall down his bundle of key the "training" of the last sports lessons paid effort. The biology teacher had lost his keys on the ice because of his cold fingers and now he dared going on the dangerously slippery surface to get them. He had only kneeled down for not crashing on his snout, but he hadnt regarded the Egyptian. He suddenly saw Gebauer appearing in his course and did a breaking which could show itself. Usually you cross your feet to the direction of skating and doing it right, that makes a lot of snow. And that the biology teacher got right into his face. "Hey, dont You look where Youre walking?!" Marek complained, stopping a bit shaky. "And dont you throw me all of this snow in my face!" Gebi snorted and wiped it aside. "What else should I have done?" the Egyptian bowed down. "Should I have You hitting the ground?" "Maybe I would lie down.." "Correct!" the smirking reappeared on Mareks face and he got away with a fast movement backwards. "But I wouldnt _lay _You down!" "And why not?" Gebauer asked curiously. "Because.. ah, screw it." The Egyptian shook his head and went back to the others. "You arent lucky today, right?" Mrs. Fink teased him and got beside her colleague. "He sure isnt gay.." "For real!" Gebauer meant ironically. "Why that?!" "Well, how hes rejecting to you and Christoph (Götte), what were you thinking?" the music teacher shrugged her shoulders. "Id love to know if he has somebody _at all_." "Sure." "Truly? Id say, the opposite. He doesnt have _anybody_." Both teachers went silent for some minutes. Everybody was thinking about the sentence, till both came to an agreeable solution: "**That means, hes still Single!**"

_Time, time, Im short of breath, dont even try, try a little harder.._

Mrs. Fink had remembered her missed chance, which had resulted in the first snowball in her life. (Okay, two snowballs..) And even Marek couldnt bear her depressed face as long as hed aimed to, and almost regretted his action. Almost. Otherwise he hadnt been himself. ;-P But to calm down the teacher hed suggested to change the style of lessons and to dance – with her! And that, although the Egyptian knew that this woman had immense balance- problems with such a thing. But she had almost the same height as him. There just had to be something..? At once it only came to mind the song "Obsesión" by Aventura, a kind of.. Salsa-like rhythm with a simple melody. And regarding the dancing, you didnt need much place, like a small square, what hopefully wouldnt be that much a problem for her. One thing, since the male partner had to lay one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. Other thing, there had to be more leg-work, in small steps. But amazingly Mrs. Fink showed talents, when she was doing the dance with "her" teacher. Being watched by almost any pupil and teacher, of course. ;-P But there still were some tricks in the song. Though the elements were being repeated you had to get enough "swing" to emphasize the performance right. And here that definitely was the swing of the hips. Both had to be able of it otherwise the whole thing would be useless. But with instructions of the for once patient Cat Mrs. Fink finally got it to be almost as good as _him_. A miracle, which got honored after the successfully performance! A collective clapping of hands that the Regret-action had been the right thing. Only Götte and Gebauer didnt understand when Marek smirked at them during the Refrain. After a while and some help by the Spanish-teacher Götte got it. (He of all!) Every time at this sentence the Egyptian showed this reaction and now he know the meaning: _No es amor.. __Lo que tu sientes.. Se llama obsesión.. _In German (or English) it meant as much as : _Thats no love.. that, what you feel.. is called obsession.._ There Marek exceptionally was right! As much as the two teachers were keen on him it didnt surprise! They really felt like being obsessed to get the Newcomer. It was like a competition, whod get him in the end? It seemed that Mrs. Fink had some advantage now..

_Ich laß mich nicht entschärfen, das könnte euch so gefalln, manchmal möchte ich allen – eine knalln.._

„Eh? Since when were you smoking?" Götte put the inevitable question, when he saw the Newcomer fumbling with the lighter at the cigarette. "Not often, sometimes when theres stress." Marek brushed him away and continued with his work. "Then.. thats the wrong place." the history teacher advised. "If you want to smoke, then go outside." "Okay.." his opponent waved and turned. Doing that the lighter slipped out of his fingers and fell down. "Fuck.." he said and tried getting it. But when he bowed down to the device and had Götte standing back of him it was clear what would happen. The really unpleasant teacher couldnt help himself but giving the predator animal a slap on his butt. The Cat immediately turned and slapped the teacher with full force. "Ouw..!" Götte rubbed his hurting cheek. "What was that for?" he asked offended. "**I **should be the One asking that!" Marek went into attacking position and got the colleague out of reach. Just now Marlén entered the door. "Well, Mr. Ishtar.." a cocky phrase escaped her mouth, when she saw Götte like that. "I didnt know You were a Sadist!" "Sometimes.." "But to-.. oops!" she held her mouth. "What?!" it came sharply. "N.. nothing." the girl avoided. _Id rather not know about Your interests.._ she fulfilled the sentence in silence and caught herself thinking of some slight pervert things..

_Immer frei und volle Fahrt, frei und nur auf meine Art.._

It was Franziskas birthday! Well, no one really was interested in that.. But also Marek knew about, and so he had thought out something special. Something which the girl would remember a long time. Together with Fabian, who somehow had his own singing voice, hed had the idea of singing a "birthday song" for the often arrogant and bitchy girl. But not the classic! It was one song of the singer who Franziska had once used to tease him: Patrick Nuo – Unknown Girl. So the girl at the beginning didnt knew what would come. _So many different places, didnt mean a thing to me.. Empty situations-, but nothing I regret.. _What was that all about? The song went on, and got to the Refrain, where Fabian had the second voice and so made the whole thing sounding more harmonic. _I dont want just someone, to forget my loneliness. Its just the two of us someday.. **I wanna keep it all for you, unknown girl.. doesnt matter what I do, I can feel you everywhere.. **_the girl slowly got it.. **_On my way into, your unkown world.. I will promise to walk on my own, unknown girl.. _**Marek´s smirking showed it. And now finally the girl understood. By singing this song he simply wanted to fool her, nothing more! That was the reason for all! Franziska made a fist and reddened of rage. How could he! _Im waiting for the time and the day, I hope my patience is strong enough.. _it continued, and the pupil got more furious. Not only that he did that today of all days, it too was in front of all others! What had she done to deserve _this_?! And why did Fabian join him? "This teacher will get me down some time.." she finally gave up and hid her head between her arms. "Why is he always mocking at me..?" "Easily." Marlén spoke nasty. "You deserve it! And I have to count that! Score: 5:3!"

_In Kirchberg steht ein Freudenhaus, da gehn die Lehrer ein und aus.._

„Well, I lost. Satisfied?" Marek crossed his arms and waited. He had lost a bet, the first time in his life. And on top of it against the three teachers. But they didnt seem to do something. More they seemed to think about what they now _wanted _to do.. "You do remember what condition was if youd lose?" Müller asked again. "Yeah. You said You would study me very exactly. So what?" the Egyptian didnt show attention. He obviously still didnt understand what the colleagues were aiming at. "Then lie down.." Müller couldnt help himself and pushed his colleague down on his shoulders. "Huh?" was the answer. "Just do what we tell you!" Götte also spoke a comment and grinned. Now the music teacher got it – But too late. Before he couldve tried defending, Müller had brought him down harshly and gotten him into horizontal position. Götte nevertheless had to bring up his full force, unlike his colleague, to hold down the feet too. For the Cat now desperately trying to get free, it proved good holding down his hands AND feet to avoid pain. So Müller held tight the wrists, Götte the ankles, and Gebauer.. he sat between them, in front of the defenseless colleague and pondered about many things. Since he himself didnt have to pay attention at his health, he was the one who could study Marek like hed said – He started unclothing him. (Ill join you..) "Hey, stop that!" the predator animal twisted under them, but without effort. "Why?" Müllers face was looking at him. "Thats the condition." "Thats what you think!" the Egyptian had to watch helplessly how Gebauer had completely unbuttoned the Shirt. "You fooled me!" "Well.. hard luck!" Götte smirked. "Thats for revenge, youre mocking at us all time." "You deserve it!" the teacher struggled, but suddenly noticed foreign hands on his upper body. "Take away your hands!" he hissed at the biology teacher, but still couldnt manage to get free. So he remained helpless. "Really sportive and good- looking.. and such a beautiful smooth skin.." Gebauer felt exited of his first studies. "I truly like it.." "No, stop it! Dont!" Marek slowly felt fear creeping upon him, when the teacher deepened his action. Literally. "Calm down, we wont do you any harm.." Götte tried his best, but also was very curious what his colleague would yet bring up to life. (What a pervert word-order..°) Fighting against it was of no use, very exactly just didnt stop with the upper part of the body. "Ahh.. stop.. it..!" the Egyptian struggled a last time, as the hand loosened the belt of the trousers and went down in there. That this slowly was becoming far more than mere fun, he finally recognized. With all strength he fought against the Inevitable and eventually managed, by the force of desperation, at least getting free his legs. At once the foot shot up with lightning speed and hit Götte very powerful between his legs, letting him see stars. **dances **But not enough. Since Gebauer had been bending over him it was easily for Marek to let this teacher making acquaintance with his feet. He just had to change direction and Gebauer did have the shoe-mark in his face. Müller had been so astonished about the sudden change of the situation that he forgot to hold down the hands - What got him paid back. Barely on safe ground again, the music teacher turned to him and made a fist, smacking him full-force in the snout:-P So Marek had made them all defenseless with his fighting technique. "Just dare.. to do that again..!" the Egyptian gasped and still shivered heavily. "Then Ill kill you for real!" None of the teachers didnt show reactions to get near him anymore. They more had problems to bear their injuries. Especially Götte, who had suffered most of the kick. (Oh, Im sooooo sorry.. XD) Just in time Marlén arrived and gazed at the four people. "Erm.. what the fuck has happened here?!" she asked surprised when she saw the three hurt teachers and Marek. Shocked by her sudden appearance her teacher almost jumped, but turned to her and answered. "These three have tried raping me!" he pointed at the colleagues and wouldve loved to tear them into pieces just by looking. "One can see that." the girl meant dryly. "Intresting shorts, by the way." she added, as her gaze fell on the music teacher. (Ops! I forgot!) Embarrassed he turned and quickly started getting clothed properly again. The girl took a look at the other teachers. "Erm.. did _You _maul them that way?" she asked respectfully. "Yep. K.O. by three hits." Marek confessed while closing the last buttons of his shirt. Marlén felt impressed. "RESPECT! Three teachers.. score for You! Now it´s.. 5:4!"

Of course the girl couldnt hold herself back to tell the others about the recent events. And it didnt take long that all pupils knew where Gebauer and Müller had gotten their black eyes. Götte had stayed at home for the first days, obviously the kick had been so hard that he otherwise wouldve lamed to school. At least Marek had his peace from then on, speaking of obtrusive teachers – That much for self-defence.

Appendix:

Großglockner: Its a mountain of the Alps, more precise of the Tauers, if one calls it that in English. XD

Once in 2 or 3 months theres a pupils magazine, where you can find some infos about school, teachers, and misc. things, also pictures.

DIN A5: Its a german norm, where the leaves of paper are 14,5 x 20,5 cm, there are different A- and C-sizes.

€ Euro: Well.. I dont know the current conversion, better you inform yourself.°

Christopher - Street - Day: A party- day for gays and lesbians, mostly taking part in Berlin.

It was a marketing slogan: "Wir machen den Weg frei, Volksbanken und Raiffeisenbanken". In English like: "We give way, Volksbanken and Raiffeisenbanken".

In TV theres a series with a sheep, a bush and a white bread, which is called "Bernd the Bread", its always been mocked at because of his too short arms and its very pessimistic and depressive all time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_Im a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World, Life in plastic, its fantastic..._

"Whats that all about?", Marek asked really surprised, when he saw the cake-like thing made of millboard, standing in the centre of the class room. Had the pupils played him a trick? Today of all! No one knew about, but.. well, anything possible. Especially with this class! "Dont You want looking what kind of cake this is?" Franziska encouraged the unsure predacious animal and started smirking. "Thats a trick, for sure?" Marek nevertheless dared going nearer the thing. "No, why?" The girls and all others waited till their teacher had come near enough, then they shouted "NOW!" And Bang! the lid of the millboard flipped open and Hendrik appeared, doing half of a jump – in a pink ruffle dress! Seeing the slight corpulent boy, wearing a pink dress, didnt at first show the wanted effect. Marek stood in front of him, puzzled, and didnt know what to make of this. Until Stefanie shouted in between: "Hendrik, havent you forgotten something?" The boy made a tortured smile towards the Egyptian: "Happy Birthday, Mr. Teacher!" Now he understood what had that been all about – and started laughing. "Well.. for real.." he almost had missed taking breath, laughing out loud, and gasped. "Thats.. thats just.. brilliant! I could die for this!!" It took a very long time till he had gotten a grip of himself for taking an halfway upright position. Still laughing, he directed Hendrik to his seat. "Well.. Thanx a lot!" he tried to say but his laughing gained control again. "Only that You know:" Hendrik groused. "I had been forced." "I thought so." Marek giggled. "But this dresss suiting you!" broad smirk

_Es war nicht spät genug, nach Haus zu gehn, sie war leicht und ich war schön, schön betrunken.._

What a present! Brilliant, one just couldnt stop laughing! But time mostly wasnt that funny. For what should happen in next time consisted of the mostly boring.. class trips. Granted, the actual one wasnt that usual, as they would go to Paris. To _la douce France_. Since prizes hadnt been the cheapest, they would spent the night just outside the city. In the centre of Paris wouldnt have been affordable! The French-course pupil of the 10th grade had travelled with their two French teachers and one more teacher for watching over them to France. Being destined for that, Marek had been condemned to be the third teacher. There his vehement contra hadnt been of any use. He could handle the pupils the best, it went, and so he had to join! "Me in France?", he had nagged. "Not my country, I dont know anything there." "Well surely show you something intresting." Mrs. Tautenhahn had put on her face her nicest smile. This however failed its determination and rather looked scary, so that Marek hadnt contradicted anymore and done what she said..

After one week they had reached the last day of their trip, tomorrow morning theyd drive home again. They had visited quite a lot.. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the Champs Elysees, Notre Dame.. (French lessons hadnt been for nothing..) Since all pupils recalled their week with a bit of melancholy, they wanted to celebrate their last evening. And of course not without alcohol. After begging and asking their teachers had finally allowed that their pupils could drink the evening. They would do likewise, besides. The only one who didnt show enthusiasm was Marek. Why, no one knew. What was the point of drinking some bottles of beer or some glasses liquor?! "Well, now dont You say No!" Franziska urged him, obviously being of steady conviction to block the door. "Why not?!" she had set up the idea to put one over on her teacher, and so he should join in! André had helped her, together they would see to it that Marek wouldnt forget this evening so fast.. "Ok.. you win.." the music teacher finally gave in and followed the girl. Not that there would be rumours of him being a coward.. "Well, whats that all about?" he, puzzled, sat down between them, obviously being the only one, who was still sober. "We.. wanted to start a questioning game." Nicole explained, of course being there. "We ask You things one doesnt get to know usually. I mean.. more personal things." Marek nodded. "And well test it with alcohol.." Franziska giggled and gave him the liquor bottle. "Every question one gulp. And I have a lot of questions.. Lets see how long Youre taking it." Marek hesitated. He knew that he was moving on slippery ice, and his only weak point he also didnt want to reveal. But he had no more choice, now he had to join. "Then start please.." he asked the girl and took the bottle. "Well.. lets see.." Franzi thougt it over. "Slowly starting with the technical details.." And she held up her hands, to the side, and down. "How tall, heavy.." "Hm.. Height 1,70 m.. Weight 55 kg.. Blood- group B.. Waist 68.. Clothing size S.." "And how would You characterize Yourself?" Franziska asked, after the teacher had drunk the first time of the bottle. "First, what the f is that?!" Marek made a grimace and tried reading the label - There wasnt any. "Ohh..", Robin meant like a specialist. "Thats.. Medleys." "Whisky??!!" the lavender eyes flickered for a moment. "Well.. so what?" Franziska played perfect innocence. "You still havent answered our question." "Well.. how am I.." the teacher calmed down and pondered. "Cocky, mean, sarkastic, impatient, stubborn.." "Are there any positive facts?" Nicole continued asking. "Hm.. direct, honest, realistic, open-minded.. thats all for now.." "Well well.." Franziska nodded towards the bottle. "Why cocky and mean?" "Do I have to answer that?" she suddenly had the fascinating cat-face in front of her. Marek had purposely tried to give his voice a seducing touch, and so was Franziskas reaction. She stayed silent.

_Ich hab kein Geld, hab keine Ahnung, doch ich habn großes Maul.._

André rescued her and continued asking. I this short time their teacher had been forced to drink quite a bit. As a boy André liked to know more about the motorbike his teacher owned. And not only him, also any other male pupil, being in the room, had the same question in mind. "What for a machine are You driving?" he directly asked. "A Harley Davidson, Chopper." The reply came instantly and Franzi smirked. "Here. One Question, one gulp." Reluctantly the teacher gave in and took the Whisky. For it slowly showed some effect. "Technical details?" André continued happily and giggled about Franzis trick. "What are you interested in?" Marek smirked back, still being of halfway clear conscience. "For example, what piston displacement this thing has got." "Oh.. numbers have never been my strength.. " the teacher pondered. "I think.. about 800 ccm." "Well. And power?" "Maximum 41 kW – 55 PS?" "Respect! Not remembering numbers and that good in calculating, hm?" "Doesnt have to do anything with calculating, my Dear." the famous smirk appeared. "But the same number is my weight. And at least that I should know.." "Do You _by chance_ know some more numbers?" Robin got interested. "Lets see.. wheel base 1600 mm.. Empty –weight 235 kg, well. and a 5- speed- gearbox." "Intresting. I assume it is 2- cylinder- four-engined?" "Correct. Is that satisfying for you?" the Egyptian didnt like that everyone wanted to know that much of _his _motorbike! "My.. we can accept that.." the boy grumbled. "Do You have a drivers license for car, at all?" Franziska asked sceptical. "Nope. Dont need one if I have the other." "Hm, but when I think about, a car would sure be better in some very special cases.." "In what cases exactly?" (Dont say a word..) "Well, if its fing weather outside!" "Geez.. then Ive got a problem." Marek laughed at her. "I just dont like cars. I´m more in bikes." "Okay, convinced." Nicole gave in. "But if YOU are on the street, Id prefer staying at home!" she added with a cocky smirk. "Wise decision." her teacher agreed. "Ask Franziska. She could tell you." smirks

Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken.. 

Next was the topic of the body decoration, speaking of the ominous tattoo, which she had seen. Respectively there were more than one if one had watched closely at the last sports lesson. Although their teacher had more been _in _water than outside the observer had gotten to know some intresting details.. "Are we allowed to take a closer look at Your body decorations, Mr. Teacher?" Maika therefore asked carefully, since she wasnt really aware of the actual state of her teacher. For she noticed that the alcohol showed effect by now.. "Is that necessary..?" she heard a slight veto but when all (girls) nodded in unison, he didnt have any choice. With a sighing "Ok.." the music teacher took off his shirt, and presented a quite athletic upper body. drool And there were several things one didnt know about before. "Whats that for a scar?" Maikas hand felt drawn to the place shortly down the chest. But she got caught reflex-like. "Dont even think about." Marek censured her. "You hadnt mentioned that in your question.smirks " _Shit! _Maika thought. (There it is again: Shit! she thought..) _Why cant he be totally drunken?! By then he wouldnt even notice! _"But if you want to know, I truly did some very bad things back then.." "For real?!" Nicole spoke ironically. "I hadnt thought of that." "And these tattoos?" Franziska asked. "Where did You get them?" She was referring to the already mentioned huge tattoo on the back with the black dragon, winding up, and surrounded by silver flames. Then one of the so-called "Tribals" on the right chest and on the left arm two cats -paws with drawn claws. "These cats-paws hadnt been my idea." Marek searched for an excuse. (But Marlèns idea..) "Its because of my former friends. They wanted it that way." "Because of Your official nickname, right?" Stefanie inquired. "Cat." Marek nodded. "The dragon however had been my idea." "Looks fantastic." was Franziskas honest answer. "Its definitely fitting!" Even the boys couldnt help but nodding in unison, for Franziska not being the only one possessing this opinion. "And this Tribal?" Saskia asked, who found more excitement in front than back. "Call it a .. sin of youth.." the Egyptian evaded and tried not telling too much. "Enough!" he finally contradicted and took on again his shirt, but buttoning it up not to the end. Which didnt really help to let gazes rest somewhere else than on his upper body.

_One time, to know that its real, one time, to know how it feels, thats all.._

When Franziska could see Marek it occurred to her a very important question: "We change the topic.. how about Your private life? Do You have a girl-friend?" Everyone had waited for this question (you too, confess!), and so there was silence at a moment. As far as you can say that of a cheerful group of young adults, so to speak. This time the teacher let some time pass before answering. "Recently.. not." he at last confessed. "But You once **had **a girl-friend, right?" the girl inquired. "Whats that question?!" she got the snippy answer. "What are you aiming at?" There it was again, the cat-face. Directly in front of her. But this time with a red shimmer on the cheeks. "Well, if You.. if You already.." she suddenly didnt dare asking, what shed wanted to ask. But the Egyptian understood. "If Id had sex, its that you want to know?" he stared at her, waiting. _No, why do I get embarrassed?!_ Franziska cursed herself in thought. She nodded slightly. Promptly she got the answer: "Of course." "As if there were any doubts about it.." Stefanie grumbled, who obviously didnt believe everything she was told. "Who knows, if he has kissed someone at all.." (My dear, you said that!) "Do you need a proof?" he suddenly held up her chin and the girl got a unwell feeling.. "Inhibition.." Robin joked, who knew what Marek was aiming for. But that had been useless. In the next moment Stefanie felt soft, warm lips on her own.. _What??!! _ she didnt realize in the first instant what was happening. That she was.. kissed. By HIM.. (grumble Me too!) "Changed your opinion..?" the girl had been ripped out of her thoughts, and being too puzzled, didnt know what to say. Her feelings went upside down, so to speak. Should she feel happy..? (Yep, you should!) Or was it embarrassing..? Or.. Her gaze fell on Maika, whose jealous looks told everything. One could tell by a look that she wouldve liked to tear Stefanie apart in pieces. Eventually she didnt show intrest in the music teacher, but only Maika wished that he belonged to her. And now Stefanie got a kiss from him..! "So? Once more?" the girl heard the suddenly seducing sounding voice. When Stefanie couldnt find words, Robin jumped in with indignation. "Well.. Mr. Teacher.. that You get a hold on our girls.." "So what?" he curiously demanded, and obviously not being sober anymore. "Do you want to say I should kiss _you_ instead Stefanie?" Robin didnt say something and shut his mouth. If now somebody would make a silly comment.. But the dangerous seconds went by without anybody saying something. Franziska was the first, who was yawning and taking away the awkward situation. "Hey, guys, dont you think, we better got a little sleep.." she meant by a look at her watch and stood up. "You better not know what time it is.. And at least _a bit_ of sleep we shall get till tomorrow." The real cause however was the fear that their music teacher would do things they couldnt get under control.. Franziska, being one of the drinkers used to it, had noticed that her Whisky- tactics had worked for once. Although the lavender eyes had kept their attention, it didnt look the same, speaking of the physical attention. Now she had gotten Marek where she had wanted him to be.. And now? Drunken he surely was, really drunken, but she hadnt thought about _how _it would show.. And after all he was an adult and not a pupil anymore.. He thought and acted otherwise. The kiss had proofed that.. "André, would you be so kind to accompany our teacher a bit?" she suggested mildly, but her gaze said the opposite. She almost forced the boy. "I dont need a babysitter!" the Cat revolted and put his hands on his hips. The reddening cheeks and a beginning staggering quickly convinced Franziska of the opposite. "André joins You and Basta!" she shortly ordered and directed the two out of the room, as well as the others who usually wouldnt have been there. But somehow she suddenly had the feeling of having made a big mistake. She had André sent with him and if that would work out.. The girl shook her head. _Bullshit!_ she thought _André can defend himself! And what could Marek do after all?! _(Id say, some very intresting things..)

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht, habe keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst.._

„Well, I gotta go now.." André wanted to sneak away after his mission, but didnt reach the door when he at once felt 55 kg, leaning on him. Evidently Marek wasnt that strong he always seemed to be. That his weak point wouldve been alcohol no one couldve foreseen. "Hey, Mr. Teacher.." he tried not giving in. "Youre quite a burden!" But his begging wasnt granted and so it didnt last long till the boy really broke down. What would you expect of someone whose attention was playing hide -and -seek in the Shadow Realm?! André just could hinder to fall down on the ground, instead he collapsed on the bed. And since the burden still didnt loosen his grip André by now had serious thoughts how to get out of this misery.. "Ermm.. would You be so kind to let me go?" he tried with a smile and turned his head to the right side. His opponent let go of him and knelt over him. André got a very very awful feeling in his stomach, because he already knew the answer. "No..", the voice growled softly, and the boy at once felt that his wrists and he himself of course were pinned down. "W.. what the hell..?!" he stammered uneasy, and tried moving. But also with his feet he wouldnt have been able to defend, for Marek had hindered him to struggle by using his own weight – If André would have been in the psychological condition for that. For when he immediately felt kissed compassionately and unclothed quite fast, he slowly began to understand that this wasnt a joke anymore. And that no one would help him. "Y.. You cant.. do that..!" he shortly could breathe, but started shivering when he sensed a curious tongue moving over his neck and a hand wandering down his upper body towards his hip. Instinctive he tried rearing when the hand was reaching its target. "Resistance is useless.." he heard the last words in this night, and finally became aware of his own helplessness. At this rate he hadnt even a chance to react.. and he didnt want this at all! He didnt want to be, here and now in that situation! His hands cramped deeper into the blanket and his shivering got worse as his body got explored more. That he would lose his innocence, it occurred his mind now totally, but that he couldnt defend just a bit..

André took a deep breath of air. He couldnt realize what had happened. It had happened so fast.. and had been so intensive.. that any kind of conscience had been blocked out completely. He felt.. weak, as if his body was of gum. So he first didnt notice when he suddenly got turned, so that he now faced the blanket where he was laying on. The first shock still wasnt forgotten but he at least knew what would happen now.. "D.. dont.." he tried a weak defence, but had no chance. One moment later he felt warm breath at his neck when the Egyptian pressed close to him. André felt breathless a second time, but now let everything happen to him what his teacher still had in mind doing with him. He felt like seeing stars. As if he lost sense for reality. He felt nervousness falling away and stopped resistance..

_You dont seem to know, seem to care, what your heart is for, and I dont know him anymore.._

It looked bright morning when André awakened in an instant. His inner clock had alarmed him at the right time, despite the circumstances, and so he knew he hadnt overslept. But when he turned his head he also knew that it hadnt been a dream what had happened yesterday. Peacefully sleeping, Marek lay beside him, probably without any alcohol –level left. Seeing him that way, covered by the blanket only till waistline, the boy got aware that he himself didnt look much different. Without wanting it he reddened and dared a short look below their blanket. Of course, WITHOUT ANYTHING. And _he _simply didnt bother about! But if his teacher would recall latest events at all?! André felt a hot shiver going down his spine. Maybe Marek didnt know about it _at all_? As fast as he could do the pupil went on looking for his clothes and left hastily, almost like an escape, the room. He had just managed getting into his room unseen to his classmates, when one of them already awakened. "André..?" Fabian murmured half-asleep. "Youre already up?" "Uhm.. yeah." The Asked one searched his mind for an excuse. "I got up too early and couldnt sleep anymore." "Wake me up when times right.." the boy turned and went on sleeping.. Nobody had missed him, André stated with relief. That was definitely not bad. If the others knew what had happened back then.. The pupil sat down on the rim of his bed and looked out of the window. He hadnt gotten the slightest chance to ponder about the events. His teacher had taken such a hold of him that he had been quite stunned.° He nevertheless could recall every little detail but also.. . scandalous, what Marek had done there! It almost bordered on rape! _No_.. André told himself.. _he hadnt been brutal. He has treated me the way I had also li-.._ Shocked he held his hand over his mouth. He knew what he just had wanted to say. That he had also.. liked it. "Am I.. queer?!" he whispered, unbelieving, and for one second forgot the fact that he wasnt alone in this room. There sure was some evidence, after his resistance a the begin his body and soul had given in. Some things he could still remember very clearly.. That Stefanie had been on the very wrong way with her thesis about the kissing, Marek had made him feel at once. So.. passionately André didnt knew his teacher at all. And what he now remembered again, was the "structure of the surface" like some said it, that meant skin. It was so.. pliant and smooth.. and somehow of a shimmering tone.. what you wouldnt expect of an adult. The boy reddened. Why did he gush about that?! He should more make up his mind how everything would go on. He had slept with his _teacher_.. no, wrong! His teacher had slept with _him_! A fine, but important difference! And not of less meaning for him, not only for his teacher who could be blamed for "Seduction of youths" smirks, but well, it had been the first time for the boy.. That actually was more the boy could stand, since he had thought till the end that he had a crush on Maika. But now he wasnt sure of this anymore..

_Wenn die Zeit es zeigt, wird man sehn, ob wir die richtigen Wege gehn.._

„Hey, make a look at our teacher!" Franziska couldnt suppress a triumphant smirk, when she got a glance of Marek. He by now was sober again, but obviously had a cruel hang-over. "All your fault.." he grumbled at her and passed by straight on. At least everyone had been in time this morning and the bus hadnt been waiting like every time. The teachers got the best seats in the front part of the bus, left side behind the drivers seat were Mrs. Tautenhahn and Mrs. Buchner (In substitution for Mrs. Woitschek) and on the right side Marek. Instead sharing a seat with one of the female teachers he had preferred staying on his own. Apart from that he sometimes had to look what his dear pupils were doing. ;-) But this time he let that be, he had enough problems with his aching head. He didnt know anything of what had happened yesterday. He knew that Franziska had convinced him of taking part of a questioning. That was the last point he could recall. The next what he remembered started with this morning. He had awakened in his bed, with nothing on except a blanket. That had been really unusual, even for him. And the chaos of clothes reminded him of a very special order.. But the thought was too strange to think it. That simply couldnt be! So Marek had, for the time being, left it at a big questioning mark searched for a way to get rid of these cruel headache! So much for trying. He just wasnt holding ones liquor well, and now probably half the class knew about.. but somehow he got interested in what he had done yesterday, after the alcohol had showed effect. He cast a quick glance towards the female teachers, but their expression was of the same kind like before. Sure they wouldve dreamed of that but there couldnt be anything. Why the hell did he think of such things?! _Cuz it has happened before the same way.._ he confessed in mind and pondered, to **what **or **whom **he couldve done harm. Due to the cheery mood yesterday most of the pupils had gone out of breath and slept – that much for the silence. Only some very few pupils were really awake. And when the teacher let his gaze wander over them he got attention of some. For example Nicole and André. And like he was piercing thorough the window with his eyes he sure did know about the happened. Well, at least his expression was stern. As well as the headache allowed the Egyptian stood up from his seat and went to him. "André.. I have to ask you something." he started and the youth turned nervously to him. "I want to know if I have made trouble yesterday." he more demanded than asked. André looked down, when he noticed that he got embarrassed. "I.. I dont know.." he stammered, caught. And Marek could tell by this that it was a plain lie. "You DO know Im sure!" the teacher lowered his voice and stared into the pupils eyes. "Please.. I have to know if I did somebody any harm.." The almost despaired face let André surrender. "Well, yes. You have done somebody harm.." he quietly told the teacher, but somehow got louder than it had been planned. "You have needed someone to get a grip of Your hormones. And without asking the victim of his agreeing at all!" "How can you kno.." the lavender eyes got scared but in the same moment knew the answer. "No way..!" he said shocked. "Right. The victim has been me." André told him right away. "No.. this cant be!" the headaches at once had vanished and the teacher for one moment felt like losing the ground under his feet. "Do You think Im joking?!" André got angry. "I had been of the opinion being in love with a girl, like any other boy, and suddenly I find myself again in your room as an amusement!" André couldnt explain what got him that furious. But hey, he was right! "And You know what?" he added and finished the Egyptian. "It was fucking good." There he was. Had he better not asked. Now he knew what had happened – and wouldve been happier if he had not heard of it. "I -.. have others heard of that?" he inquired and made sure that no one had heard their conversation. "Nope. Only we do." the boy stated and felt glad that he could say that directly, without reddening. Maybe that night had made more impression on him as he would confess..

_Ich will dich gern verführn, doch bald schon merke ich, es wird nicht leicht für mich.._

So that was followed by the common back and forth, including teachers, pupils, and many other problems. The biggest problem however resulted in André not knowing what to do anymore. He simply had been overwhelmed by the disastrous night on the last day of the class trip. Well.. at first glance he could have cursed his teacher for what he had done. What he had done to **him**. But at second glance the boy had come to the conclusion that he didnt call it an error anymore. But, yeah, according to the laws it was an error, for teachers werent allowed to have relationships with pupils. _What a relationship?! _André thought amused. There wasnt any, in a humorous way, that had been more of a.. One-night-stand. At least for his teacher. (Seduction of youths) As often as André thought about it or put himself questions he noticed that Marek wanted to forget or avoid that topic best of all. That made sense, for his job couldve been in danger under circumstances. But the boy caught himself more often that he took some glimpses in direction of his teacher in a weird style. Not that he stared at him, but.. somewhere in his mind he had the faint idea to repeat that night. He.. simply wanted to. Wanted to be near this human as near one could get.. But on the one hand there still was the problem of having a relationship with Maika, since Andrè just couldnt make any decisison. He was in love with her.. but also was not. It was enough to drive one to despair. And on the other hand he simply was too cowardly to tell his teacher of his feelings. Not to mention that he, according to all probability, would speak a categorical **NO**. However the boy wouldnt stand this acting any longer.. "Hey, tell me.. is anybody in possession of Mareks mobile number?" he asked as carefree as possible. Nicole and Stefanie shrugged their shoulders. Dont know.. The only one, who could score on that request, was Maika. Since she, being the one who had been interested the most in her teacher, what caused André a lot of headaches, she naturally was in possession of the demanded number. "Here you are.", she showed him her mobile. "Shall I read for you? 0172 – 1506350. What are you needing it for?" (Guess how I fond that number.. and please dont try out, its not an invented one!) "Erm.. I thought.. well, I just need it. Maybe theres some problem ahead.." Indeed, there was one. He nevertheless couldnt have told the others. That would have ended in a disaster! Thus he took his own mobile and typed an sms. A little letter on his display showed him that his text had been sent. Now he had to wait..

"Its ringing." Gebauer pointed at the mobile, lying on the table. The alarming sound hadnt been overheard at any rate. "Shall I?" Marek was first. "Dont you dare!" he caught his mobile and read the sms. But there didnt even pass 10 seconds, and he felt totally different. Due to the message he had gotten: **hope, you can remember the class trip. Id like to continue that. André. **That happened surprisingly. And shocking. The Egyptian couldnt believe what hed read. That couldnt be for real! Now this pupil really thought of a.. relationship with him! A teacher! (Reminds me of Yami no Matsuei vol. 4..) Or he just had a wrong imagination? André sure was still a greenhorn and it could also be that his body had played him a trick. That boy didnt have any clue! No matter what the real reason was, Marek still had to talk to him, before something went wrong..

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss.._

"André, what was that for?!" he shouted at the youth and pointed at the sms. "Do you think Id take that for a bad joke?!" "Nope, on the contrary.", the pupil tried sounding convincing, but lost his speech, due to Mareks loud voice. "Im serious." "You want to take the risk that everyone will know about?!" Marek barked at him. "I already had been lucky for Gebi not reading my mail!" "Despite that.. Id take that risk.." André didnt let himself being demoralised and faced his teachers eyes. But he didnt look very happy. "And you think Id take part that easily?" he hissed back at his pupil. "Why should I start an affair with you?" "Hmm.. well.." André didnt know an answer at the first go. Somehow Marek was right, he couldnt be with him so easily.. and was that what he really wanted? That would definitely bring along many problems.. "I know what youre thinking.." the Egyptian sensed the inevitable. "But that wont happen a second time, trust me!" "And if Ill.. force You?" the pupil tried a trick. With any effort. "You? How would you do that?" the teacher spoke amused. "For if I tell, that it would be the only chance to pay for the injustice.." André found a counter-argument. "What do you want to say?" Marek asked puzzled. "_You _have been the one f.. me! So if I shall forget about it all, then under the condition that were even." the boy grinned and reddened. "No way.." it began to dawn on the Egyptian. "Not me! I wont sleep with _you_ on no account!" "And why not?" the boy persisted on his supposed right. "You did that to me too!" "I.. that was an accident!" "An **_accident_**?! Do you tell that everybody?" André lost his temper. "Sorry, but I felt like?! I beg your pardon!" "Stop it, youre right.." the Cat grumbled contrite. "It had been my error." "So? What do You say for Your defence?" the youth finally got to the point. "It would be more than correct if Youd accept my proposal!" "Sorry, that wont happen.." Marek shook his head demonstrative. "Im not gay, after all! And on no account with a pupil!" (Sure?) "If Youd allow it I wouldnt get on Your nerves anymore!" André contradicted. "Dont tell me!" the teacher explained. "It wont be over with a second night! And I couldnt do it one more time!" "Actually I thought of me.." André stared embarrassed at the floor. "**You?** Youre kidding, right?" "Ill show the contrary, I promise!" the boy got enthusiastic. "Calm down for a second..", Marek appeasing lifted his hands. "You think of it the easy way.. but you have to know better of the one you wanna sleep with.." A nod. "First you dont know at all what turns me on (But I would like to know that..) and second its only working due to special techniques.. which you arent able to do, I fear." Marek unbelievingly blinked at the pupil. "Geez.. Now Im doing sex enlightenment!" he got angry. "But.." "What?" the youth got nosy. "Youre right in what youre telling. And I.. Ill let you do it. For only one time." the teacher finally gave in reluctantly, "And then no more." "Okay." the boy didnt show his happiness and tried staying calm. "And what time?" he somehow couldnt oppress the question. "Youll get to know it soon enough.."

_I am left here all alone, but do I have the strength to stay..?_

That had been some weeks ago, and André slowly got the fear, for his teacher might be breaking his word. He didnt believe him capable of it, but who knew the reasons for Marek acting the way he did? Like the saying about his pseudonym went: "If cats would be able to speak, they wouldnt tell you the truth." The last week had been kind of weird. Since it had gone round very fast that the Egyptian did occupy himself with Asian self-defence, the idea was born that both could start a duel. For André also being able fighting the karate –style it would be a challenge to fight against his teacher. So he had accepted, the same for Marek. It has resulted in both being of the same level. What the Cat might have had of speed and agility, André consumed it by his height und power. A classic stalemate. But the boy had one weakness: He had feelings for his teacher. Feelings which he tried to get under control. And which were in his way in this duel. Marek knew that and took advantage of it, got the pupil into struggling sometimes. But André bravely defended himself and almost wouldve managed to get his music teacher down on his knees. Despite mild circumstances a well-aimed kick could turn out very painful. After such a kick at his stomach André had almost lost balance, but forced himself to remain standing. "Its ok." he refused, when the Egyptian asked concerned for his state of health "Its your decision.." And dodged back when André tried giving him a punch with his hand. With a smooth move the Egyptian fled on a table, but only to attack the boy like a predacious animal, which was sufficient to throw him over. Although it hadnt been part of the technique it had worked. So he hindered André, who was lying on the ground, to get up and put his hand on his throat. "Confess, you lost!", he demanded. "Yes.." the Egyptian gave help to him to stand up, pulling him up by gripping his wrists. "But youre good, really!" he admitted and took some breaths. "No one has ever made me sweat like this.." André reddened. As his gaze fell on his teacher, out of breath and as always not being clothed the correct way (I hope you know what I mean), his thoughts and feelings went upside down. A lot of things occurred his mind, seeing this wonderful image, and a little more and it wouldve been recognizable at his body. XD "You dont have to stare at me." Marek murmured to him. "I havent forgotten." "I.. I didnt mean to.." the boy stammered embarrassed and stared at the floor tiles. "Oh you did! I know that you get hot.." the Egyptian couldnt stand smirking slightly. "And its not because of that fight.." "I.." "Next Friday, at yours." Clear words. "O.. okay.." André answered without turning red again. "And dont you dare dodging.."

_Feuerglut regiert, den Krieg im Vulkan, bricht das Eis der Welt entzwei.._

„Well, Im here.. so?" Marek had finally given in, paying André a visit. He had promised it, that the boy would get his right. Although he always had been searching for excuses he knew that he wouldnt get out of it anymore. One reason had been Andrès obtrusiveness which the teacher had felt almost for every day. There also hadnt been the time for a fitting "date", for he was having enough stress and more important things like _that_! "So, what? I guess You know the reason." the boy answered directly and provisionally took a hold of the wrist of the Egyptian. Who knew if he wouldnt dare running away.. "Hey, Im not your kid!" the Cat snorted angrily but got milder as André let go of him frightened. "Calm down! Or you wont make it at all!" he sat down on the bed and looked at the pupil curiously. "Id like to know how youll do that.." Somehow he had been.. looking forward to it. Just the imagination how André would try seducing _him _had been very fascinating.. "Well.. I thought of starting like this.." the youth replied shortly and kissed the lips of the Egyptian. Starting carefully, the boy let his kiss become more compassionate and let his hands wander over the slender silhouette of his partner. smirks And Marek let it happen. "Hmm.. not bad for a tiro." he meant acknowledging. "Whats next?" Instead an answer the pupil pushed the Egyptian on his bed with a shove and kneeled over him, just to kiss him again triumphantly. He didnt really notice what was driving him. But.. he simply wanted to taste his success fully.. Without having aimed for it he still held Mareks wrists down, like a predacious animal, fearing that his victim might escape – A fact which the teacher amused: "Your aim is of a different kind, isnt it?" he censured the boy. "If youre trying to NOT use your hands for unclothing, itll become very intresting.." The cool, objective way Marek told him André didnt like at all. That wasnt what he had wanted to. He desired a second time this passionate, uncontrolled wild behaviour, which his teacher had shown for one time.. _Cool, soft hands.. _the Egyptian thought.. _As hed exactly know what to do.._ Relaxed he closed his eyes and allowed André to continue his touching without any word of contradiction. That means, as long as André didnt reach the region around his hips and let his smooth caressing become stronger. The Cat couldnt suppress a slight moan and his body tensed. "Oh, did that hurt?" the boy asked carefully and stopped his action. "On the contrary!" he got judged by Marek. "But if you continue like that Ill forget my principles! I hope your walls soundproof!" "Dont you worry about that..", the pupil went on with his examination. "And youre SUPPOSED to forget your principles." he whispered into his ear. "But.. I dont want to.." the predacious animal tried a last time to struggle against his reactions, but shivered again. "Then Ill help you.." André explored the "teaching staff" more intense and discovered for the first time, that a mouth wasnt made for speaking only. smirks Now he finally had succeeded his teacher surrendering to him, now he had brought him to where hed wanted him to be..

_Wenn Flammen grenzenlos in mir verglühn, Gefahrenzone viel zu heiß, und doch zu kalt.._

It was enough to drive one to despair. He had thought to bring it to an end by letting André his will. He would have – And over. But nope! Marek rather had the feeling of having made it worse. He had given in to André, he had surrendered himself. More, than anybody could ask of him! He didnt easily let go of his way of acting, and now he had André allowed everything what he had been able to. The boy had experienced a side of him which he rather wouldve preferred keeping secret.. However, analysing the whole thing, he also had shown some fear. At least when he had been laying down, facing the blanket, and experiencing that the youth wasnt just the half attention. With an unsure "No! Not _that_!" he had tried to escape his inevitable destiny, but had come to the wrong address. "If you want a stalemate then finally stop fighting!" the boy had said a word – Successful. Marek at last had given in and given up his dominant character, for Andrè sake. And even the boy knew that he already had achieved everything he wanted. The Egyptian had himself devoted to him, so to say, and.. it had been.. somehow fun.. Even this part had incontestable advantages, although it somehow went against his character.. "André.." he glanced at the obviously dozing youth and he opened his eyes. According to the slogan "Groggy but happy" André had dozed off after his little "Youth exploring" – action smirks, evidently being of less condition than his teacher. All the more he was surprised when he was looking into the puzzled Cats eyes, which where staring at him. "Whats up?" he asked and took a careful and curious look at his upright sitting opponent. "I think.." Marek finally told the truth. ".. we are in trouble." "What kind of?" "Id thought to end this problem.. _our _problem today, but.." "But what?" André got curious. "But I cant do it anymore." The Cat bowed down his head. "Theres no way." "Youre telling me that – I believed, just one time and over?" The confusion in the lavender eyes got stronger. "Yes.." Marek murmured "I thought that too.."

Appendix:

Clothing size S: S for Slender simply, its one of the smallest sizes in Germany.

Harley Davidson Chopper: I assume he has a HD, but Im not sure about it. Chopper means, that the fork of the front wheel is longer than usual.

PS: In German "Pferdestärke", that means "Horsepower" in English.

Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken: Its a German saying, meaning that a pretty back is also quite attractive. I couldnt translate it, because there wouldnt have been the rhyme in it.

Inhibition: "Hemmung" in German. Its said when someone shall do something and youre not sure if he will do it. You say "Hemmung" to provoke him and if he would dare doing it. I just translated it.

Mrs. Tautenhahn is a French and German teacher, Mrs. Buchner is an history and English teacher and Mrs. Woitschek also teaches French and Spanish.

"Youth exploring": Theres an action for youths and pupils, when they like to do science experiments, they can "explore" that topic which they are interested in, and then get honoured by scientists who started that action.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_I went to cold and hot, should I go or not, you grabbed my hand and I couldnt stop…._

"Has anybody seen our teacher?" Franziska asked her mates curiously. Despite his character Marek had managed getting late for lessons the second time. For his own lessons, of course. "Hey, look over there!" Marlén pointed out of the window of the biology room, where they had moved in for today, because the music room had been occupied. That room enabled the direct view to the parking spaces and backyard of the grammar school, so to speak a strategic very precious place. Their gaze fell on a small group of people who obviously were in motion. They consisted of.. three tall men, one young woman, and in the centre – the Cat! "Whats he doing there?" Maika didnt fully understand the circumstances, but what she could see was enough to ponder about. Probably the men had said or done something not proper, because the Egyptian started arguing with them. When that didnt pay any effort a small struggle developed. However you defined "small". That almost emerged into a big fight! And even that he was disadvantaged in some peculiar things Marek showed that he surely was able to defend himself. s "Hm.. am I the only one who thinks so or.." André watched the scene as curious as the others, ".. could it be that this woman is the reason for fighting?" "Maybe.." Nicole said and shivered as one of the man got hit by a well-aimed kick into his stomach. "But Ive never heard of him fighting because of a woman." "And he seems to be the winner." Marlén smirked. Right, courtesy of his fighting abilities their music teacher had managed to keep these guys a good distance from him. Not a bad result, if one reminded that the three enemies were a lot more taller, stronger and surely more careless concerning their two foes. That meant.. one foe. But they hadnt thought of his ferocious temper. And although they had done him several small injuries they by now were leaving the battlefield like a trained dog. "Well.. Im curious how this will be in a few seconds.." Marlén went back to her seat and waited patiently for her teacher. He entered 5 minutes later and one could see at once that he hadnt succeeded without receiving own wounds. A deep red scratch on his left cheek and another one on his neck. At last that were the only ones visible. (Are there also invisible ones? s) "Mr. Ishtar, who had that been?" the inevitable question occurred. Not from Marlén, but from Michael. "Someone I didnt made acquaintance to before and dont want to!" the teacher slumped into the next chair.. "Well well. And who was that woman?" he asked a second time, since he hadnt been to that swimming lessons last time like the others. "That was my sister." "What?? That beauty was Your sister??" he felt astonished. "Yep, what were you thinking? But I cant leave her alone when someones trying to mock her." "Of course not, but Youre looking rather ravaged!" Stefanie couldnt oppress a comment. Suddenly Marek found himself surrounded by an ominous half-circle of his pupils. Something was foul.. "So what?" he lifted one eyebrow but an "Ouch.." escaped his throat. "See what I mean?" Stefanie explained. "Would be better Youd let someone taking care of Your wounds.." It was clear whom she meant by _someone_. The teacher couldnt react fast enough when he found himself again on the surface of one of the tables. (Hmm.. these tables in the bio-room are really fitting..) "Hey.. stop that?!" he hissed back but the shock showed effect. By my own students! Marek thought perplexed. (Then you mustve done something wrong..) Even the boys took part at the action and pinned him down while the girls started their treatment. Theoretical it wouldve been possible since there was a first-aid-kit in the biology room. But speaking practically they were busy with other things than searching the plaster. Not only the Egyptian wondered if one had to be examined all over just to treat some small scratches. s "We have to look for other injuries.." Marlén said deceitfully and watched her girls unbuttoning their teachers shirt. "And you should know that.." "But not that way!" the Cat struggled under the strong arms, holding him down. And the girl sure hadnt noticed for herself that the touching and caressing of the others slowly showed effect and Marek sure started to tense. And even if the girls didnt really know what to do; the things they actually DID were enough to let his pulse get way too fast.. For who wouldve missed that unique chance?! Thus it didnt astonish that the treatment didnt stop at the neckline. "You dont have to look for more!" the teacher tried to hold them back, when he noticed his own body reactions. Without success. "Im OKAY!" (Yeah, sure..) "That´s Your opinion.." Marlén talked to him. With upcoming satisfaction she watched the Cat tensing more and more under the soft and carefully touching hands.. "If Youre okay, than You dont have to hide it, right?" she smirked. Just a few seconds more and.. "Yeah." André also started to smirk, and took a better grip of the wrists. So he forced the Cat to look in his face. "Risking a big mouth, and now drawing back the tail.." That was enough, and the music teacher had freed himself unexpected and very fast. "Argh.. just leave me alone!" Marek turned quickly to hide some possible body reactions. (which didnt happen fortunately.) But now he REALLY had a flushed face. "Mr. Teacher?", someone asked him. Since Marlén had another intresting view at the people around her, being of smaller stature, she could directly look into the face of the predacious animal. And what she could actually see made her happy. "Cute.." she couldnt help it. "A tomato.." Under other circumstances she wouldve been slapped but this time the slap on the cheek didnt happen. Her teacher was busy enough to get back to his normal temper and face colour so he simply overheard her question.

_So objection, I dont wanna be the exception, to get a bit of your attention..._

"Eh? Whats that new look?!" Müller wondered about his new colleague, who strolled along the floor, whistling. Not that wouldve been so unusual, but the optics had changed a bit. The fine, sand-blonde hair-strands were of a deep, shining BLACK! That looked a bit darker, also fitting to the cold fall-weather, but it looked brilliant. That fight from last week, it seemed, hadnt gotten on his nerves any longer, and although one could still see the scratch on the cheek, there wouldnt be any trace left in some time.. The Kitten, being of an unusual good temper, continued whistling. A song, where it wouldve been in vain searching for the lyrics. Müller pondered but didnt remember the title. And since he couldnt answer it himself.. "Erm.. Marek?" he stopped the music teacher. "Hm?" he gazed amused at the colleague. "I just wanted to know why you suddenly have black hair and what the songs about youre whistling." "Ive decided my hair colour sucks." he replied. "And You dont KNOW that song?!" the Egyptian almost started laughing. "Hey, thats _so _old even _You _ought to know about!" (That was mean..) "Well, so tell me what´s the title?!" the geography teacher demanded. Marek grinned and shrug his shoulders. "Geez, the Pink-Panther-Theme of course!" An odd spleen, since some time he couldnt ban that song out of his mind anymore. Even his class had discovered a lent Henry Mancini – CD. Some wouldve called it relaxing music. Slowly and nice tuned. The Pink-Panther- Theme was known by almost everyone and many of the students started smiling when they heard it. He might have been pink, but the panther definitely was a Cat! And speaking of cats – "Fabian, dont you think his smirking is somewhat familiar?" The boy was surprised by this sudden question. "Familiar..?" "I give you a little hint!" she started grinning. "A figure of a fairy-tale, paws, fur, coloured in pink-violet stripes. And a big smirk." Some minutes passed. What did she mean? "Erm.. that Cat from Alice in Wonderland maybe?" he remembered the animal. "Yep. But the colour of the fur isnt exactly of his eye colour." "Why the heck this animal?" Maika grumbled. "Doesnt fit at all." "Why not? The same face!" "But not the same look!" "Yeah. I think so too." Everyone suddenly startled when they felt stared at by two wonderful lavender eyes. "Oh.. Mr. Ishtar..!" Fabian felt caught, when he noticed the music teacher. "We didnt hear that You were approaching." "Im a Cat, you remember?" the Addressed meant cocky. "You seem to always speak about them when I enter the door." "Erm.. erm.. bla.. **_black _**hair?!" the boy sat open-mouthed. "Since?" "Since yesterday afternoon, if you want to know exactly. But it had been a mistake believing it wouldnt attract attention.." Well.. erring is _male_." Marlén made a grimace, but nevertheless examined the hair colour quite long. "Nice saying, really. Score for you." Marek told her. "Hmmmm.. speaking of cats, Id like to ask You something." André made a joke. Obviously he liked it to put one over on his teacher as often he had the chance to. But why? "Its wearing red-brown stripes, its dumb and way too fat! Starting with a G!" "G- ötte?" he replied mean. (Nasty..) "Nope, but almost.", the boy grinned. "Dont know." "GARFIELD!" A sudden laugh. And even Marek couldnt himself help smiling. "I shouldve known.."

_Daß du nicht mehr bist, was du einmal warst, seit du dich für mich, ausgezogen hast..._

Something went wrong. If André indeed had aimed for his music teacher then he really acted strange. He made fun of him all time! Why? Did he like how Marek had to struggle with himself? And what were his true ambitions? Did he really know what he wanted? The music teacher chased away the thoughts, no, he couldnt do that to André. He simply couldnt play with him like a cat playing with a wool-ball. s Yeah, he was mean the most time, but even he didnt want to do that. That just wasn´t right. "Mr.. Teacher..?" a concerned voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Y..yes?!" Marek startled and looked into Maikas face. "Youre quite nervous today, arent you?" she spoke gently. She quickly had gotten used to the new hair colour, the same for her comrades. And somehow she was very ambiguous to keep an eye on him. "Youre right.." the music teacher confessed and focused on his lesson. "Sorry." (Hey, hes apologizing..!) "Never mind." Maika went back to her seat and waited that her teacher started to talk. "Thinking of intresting things?" Marlén smirked broadly. " "Regarding this weather?", the Egyptian complained. "What did you expect?!" "Well, this cold and rainy weather causes hot thoughts for not getting cold.." she added. (It seems theres spring..) "I slowly get the creepy feeling youre knowing me better than its good for me.." "Why? Am I right?" Marlén was astonished. "Im so brilliant! 7: 4!" "Who said that!?" Marek made a grimace. "So I can be glad that I still have a bit left of my privacy." That he and Marlén fought all time everybody knew. Both had the same character and the same big mouth. "And did you do your homework?" the music teacher added. "Erm.. erm.. yope." Marlén stared at the ceiling. "Ive been searching for a band, but I still have to look up a lot of things." "Well.. I thought of this extra task for you since you cant sing that well, and now that.." "There are more subjects than just music.." the girl grumbled and thought of a contra. "But I know what would be fitting for you, speaking of music." "Now shes taking off the topic again.." Maika told Stefanie, who couldnt suppress a nod. But both were curious what the student had in mind. And the teacher joined in. "Tell me." he said. "How about Frank Sinatra?" Marlén suggested. "Although a tuxedo isnt fitting for You, but the idea itself is fine.." Marek smirked. "Youre knowing me way too well." he told Marlén that she was right. "Jazz is another genre I like!" "Really?" the girl nodded. "the Ratpack is brilliant, dont you think?!" "Yeah, their music is the best." "And could you sing that?" the girl asked. _Strangers in the night.." _their teacher started singing. "Well," Robin meant pert, "at least hes someone responding to our suggestions."

_Daß du dich verliebst, weil dus mit mir tust, daß es dich so trifft, hab ich nicht gewußt..._

But not to all suggestions.. the Egyptian had to confess. Yet, he had reacted to Andrès "suggestion" – with fatal consequences! Now he was the one urging the boy. And it seemed André liked that, since he somehow had a crush on his teacher. But that wasnt right anymore.. Although he had proved that some times quite impressing. (Okay.. ) If that however just was a chance to get him into bed even Marek didnt know. But that he suddenly got thinking of some naughty thoughts was an alarming signal.. "Well.. why do you have such a flushed face?" Müller curiously looked at his colleague. "Its just too warm.." the music teacher evaded and turned. Not everyone should know what he just had thought.. (But Id like to know..) "Well well.. nothing new then." Müller smirked, who knew like any other too, that the Egyptian almost ALWAYS was mocking about the warmth! But here he interpret the facts way too wrong. "May I?" Marek gazed at the point next to the teacher. He just had gotten an idea.. "Erm.. of course.." the geography teacher paid attention at his secret flame. _Does it only seem so or does he in fact look more sexy today?_ he thought. That could be right. And Müller wasn´t the only one who had noticed.. "Hey, Marek!" André shouted at the Egyptian, as he saw him standing in front of the door. Somehow he had started to call him by his forename. Others preferred the Family name or the curious Mr. Teacher "Something wrong with you?" the boy asked concerned. "What should be?" the Addressed evaded. "Im **stressed**!" "Okay, but even if its nervousness, thats not the reason." André told him. "Whats wrong?" "Whats wrong?!" Marek snapped at him. "I can´t look at bananas anymore without getting embarrassed! _Thats _wrong!" The student didnt understand the meaning. "Thats it. Just because of YOU!" the Egyptian complained. "And hell, you know what I mean!" After some seconds André got it. "Oh.. because of that.." "Satisfied?!" the lavender eyes sparkled with fighting spirit and the teacher stepped forward. "Now its your fault.." – And kissed the boy rough and covetous. Without noticing he had done what he had thought of all time. He just wanted him. And he told that his own special way. "Mr. Teacher.. You.." André could breath a short time. "You.. mustnt do that!" "Why not?" he got kissed a second time, more ferocious. "Tell me! Would you do it?!" Marek started to unbutton Andrés shirt. "I.. I dont know!" he tried going backwards, but felt someone pinning him at the wall. "B.. better not!" he slowly felt fear creeping upon him. For it wouldnt be long ere he would be topless. s That couldnt be, that SHOULDNT be! Not HERE and not NOW! "Please.. stop that.." he tried telling helplessly, as he felt a warm hand caressing his upper body and soft lips kissing his neck. He couldnt deny that it gave him an arousing shudder.. "Students are bound to obey their teachers, dont you know..?" the Cat continued seducing him. "So do what I tell you.." The boy finally stopped resistance. "O.. okay.." But just when he had decided both heard a door open – and Maika entering. "Oh f!" André almost said it. And even the lavender eyes flickered a moment when they saw the girl. No, that hadnt been part of the plan! "_Okaaay.._?" Maika didnt knew what to do for a moment. André, and their teacher, in a very definite position.. "If Ive entered at the wrong time Ill return later!" she took a hold on herself, for not exploding like a bomb. That.. that just was.. SCAN- DA- LOUS! And on top of it all these two! And thinking of it.. if she wouldve entered some minutes later.. nope, better not think about. The First one who had overcome his shock was the teacher. Incredibly fast he had reached the girl and stared dangerously at her. "If youre going to tell _that _than be sure Ill change your life to hell!" Marek threatened her. "Got it?" Perplexed the student nodded and backed. This unnatural cold behaviour sure made an impression on her.. Slowly going backward she left the room – Not keeping an eye off the predacious animal. "Im going too.." André tried an escape. Successful. That he however just stayed behind the door and watched the Egyptian Marek couldn´t know. "What.. what have I done..?!" the teacher sat down on the next chair and stared at the floor. "Why?!" It hadnt been his plan. It hadnt been his ambition to seduce the boy. And not at all in that school! He just.. had overreacted. Depressed he stared out of the window. "Shit.. if Ill do that again Ill need a psychiatrist..!" (Maybe youre right..)

_To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight..._

"Just a sec.. what the hell were you doing?!" Maika called André to account. She was sure that no one except her knew about but she simply COULDNT accept that! Noticing, that she felt drawn to her teacher as well as to André. But he simply didnt get that.. "What are you talking about?" the boy evaded innocently. "Are you such a moron or just acting stupid?!" she yelled at him. "Im knowing pretty well what you were about! But what I want to know is: Why you of all?!" "Erm.. maybe I had been the only one being nearby?" André tried an excuse. "Unlikely." The girl shook her head. "I think you like him a lot, am I right?" "You dont tell that if I explain it to you?" the boy gazed at her. Maika thought it over. He was going to confess something, definitely. Maybe something she wouldnt be happy about. But.. "Okay. Tell me." "How should I start.." André pondered. "Do you remember our class trip?" A nod. "I acted weird after, if you noticed. It was.. the disaster had already happened." "What kind of disaster?" "Our teacher doesnt get along well with alcohol, as you know. And I had been the one carrying him back to his room. And.. that had been my fault. I hadnt noticed one important fact.." "Huh?!" André searched for words. "That he had been.. had been.. horny.." Although he had spoken the last word quite still, Maika had heard it. "FOR REAL??!!" she understood without André speaking further. "Just for fun? He just had – Is he queer?!" "Dont be so loud!" her classmate censured her. "No, I dont think so. He didnt want to do that again, afterwards." "Be it the only reason that Im male, too." he added. "Hm.." "If anything, than he likes both." "And why did YOU trying to get him into bed?" the girl asked. "Well.. at the beginning.. of course I was mad at him, and tried putting one over him. But after a while I grew.. to like it.." "Guys! Youre always of the same kind!" "Just wait a sec!" André tried calming her. "Maybe, my body has played me some tricks, but tell Marek! You could talk to a wall instead!" "Do you mean, he didnt have the _ambition_ to actually screw you?!" the girl said. "No! On the contrary! He felt guilty." "Okay, but how about that scene ago?" Maika asked puzzled. "It looked quite different." "Well.. that´s a bit tricky." "Go on, tell me!" "Ive gotten on his nerves so long till he gave in.. And then we both knew that none of us would do it without the other one." "Thats really stupid.." "Huh?" Maika forced herself to look into his eyes but couldnt help reddening. "I dont like where this is going.." she mumbled embarrassed and didnt know what to say. "Since I.. Im – There are also other people for whom youre of an importance!" With that she turned and left the perplexed boy. Now she had had the chance to say it but hadnt find the courage to. Just why?! she called herself an idiot. Could it be that hard to tell?! She wouldve liked André doing the first step, it always had to be the girls. But as it seemed there still was someone standing between her and him. And this someone finally was a thorn in her side. She had decided for the boy, and clearly she was more than mad at Marek. Just when she rushed out of the room she met her teacher. "Maika, whats up?" a questioning mark occurred on the Egyptians face. (Hows that looking like?) "None of Your concern!" the girl hissed at him ferocious. "Sorry for asking.." the teacher still was too puzzled to hold her back. "André?" he asked the boy. "I´ve told her everything." André stated calmly. "Are you for real..??!!" he said and at once the boy felt a hot pain on his cheek. Marek had slapped him in his anger, that you could count the fingers. "Are you serious?!" he yelled at the student. "You cant tell her right away!" "I thought she had a right to know, after witnessing us." André claimed. "You **idiot**!! Give her one day and the whole school will know about it!" "Oh.." André recognized that he made a mistake. "Oh yeah.. not long and Ill be fired.." "No! We dont want that!" the boy exclaimed, for not accepting the inevitable. "So try keeping it a secret!" Marek hissed ferocious and didnt pay attention to his student anymore.

_Hast du die Scherben nicht gesehn, auf denen du weitergehst...?_

Now some weeks had passed and the Egyptian wondered if he again was the Fooled. It just was too calm. No party made a comment, be it positive or negative. But this ongoing insecurity made him nuts! And of course it came down on him at his physical state.. "Mr. Teacher, is everything alright?" Nicole asked curious, as she already knew about the unpredictable temper. "Youre quite nervous for some time.." "Did I call you for help?!" she got snapped at. "Sure Im nettled! Or what else do you think?!" "And why, if I may ask that question?" Maika suddenly appeared behind him at the blackboard. (Its lunch-break, btw.) "Is that your concern?!" she looked into the startled lavender eyes and ducked at the blackboard. But she wasnt impressed. "Now youre trying the same with me?" she sneered and darted her teacher a disapproving look – What caused him to let her go and release his grip. "What should he try with you?" Marlén curiously asked. For this time she didnt knew the facts. André looked down. He could only hope that Maika wouldnt say something wrong.. "I thought.. hes going to slap me." she evaded and got a thankful smile from him. She obviously hadnt told anybody. As she gazed at the boy her anger vanished and she smiled too. (If she know how to do that..) But only Marek knew what that meant. So these both had developed feelings for each other. (Shell kill me, for sure..°) That was a good thing, as much as this lunatic asylum went down under. And somehow.. he felt happy for them. It was good as it seemed now. But he had missed one fact – That he again was the idiot! He really had decided to let the boy live in peace. He sure had quit their relationship whatsoever. It mostly had dealt with just their hormones.. But.. hell, why had it to be him, getting the blame! It always had to be him making things right!

_Focus my eyes, Ill get in your mind, Sleepy now, Ill do no harm in any kind…_

Mr. Gebauer, we call him **The Camel**, had had a new idea for an experiment. One of his students had given him an unknown kind of medicament, being totally harmless. Well, thats what the pupil had said. Gebauer as a passionate Chemistry-teacher was really eager to find out what were the effects of the liquid. But he didnt dare a self- experiment, being too cowardly. What to do? He went to the next coffee automat in the teachers room, and added some drops. In 200 ml hot coffee the medicament vanished at once, fortunately. The teacher had thought of the first one entering to let him taste it. Unfortunately – or on the contrary – the first one was someone with bright lavender eyes and black hair, obviously being in the state of an exploding bomb. "Would you.. would you like a coffee?" the biology teacher forced himself to ask and swallowed his doubts. Now it all became a hazardous play.. "Sure." Marek admitted unexpected. "Thats the only way to bring me round except drugs!" (Well, Marlén.. its just a question of concentration?) Since the Cat managed to drink the coffee in one gulp he sure didnt notice some differences in tasting, if noticing at all. _Im curious whatll happen.._ the biology teacher started watching his colleague, as he went roaming through the room. Each teacher possessed a kind of drawer, where they could lay in their books, tests and other stuff. Yet destiny had decided that the Egyptian had his case quite on top. s So the smaller adult had to be quite athletic when he wanted to get something out of there – What sure made an intresting thing to look at. But fast motion was wrong here, Mr. Gebauer recognized, for the substances showed effect faster that way. And after some 15 minutes he could see the first signs. The Cat felt dizzy. "Shit..!" he struggled to keep his balance. "Why am I feeling that strange?!" "Dont know.." Gebauer smiled innocently and he noticed a slight staggering. Then he only heard a **Wham! **and Marek lay on the floor, unconsciously. "Oh no! I shouldve known that!" Gebauer finally knew that these drops must have been the famous K O- drops. But what would his colleagues say when theyd see the newcomer lying on the floor? Carefully he lifted the music teacher up and didnt know for a second what to do. He couldnt help holding him near his chest for not letting the Egyptian fall down. Suddenly just one phrase of a lexicon flashed his mind: ".. often used for robbing and raping.." Now it was clear what were his thoughts. But he couldnt do that to him! Not if he was unconscious! "Im sorry.." he shook his head and cursed himself for his stupid thoughts. The only thing he could do for not letting the situation get worse: Get the Cat to bed and wait for the effect going down. Although he had read "short" in the Net, time went by different for each human..

The phrase "We call him the camel" is by my penpal Anne-Kathrin Reine and refers to her art-teacher. But it fitted perfectly so I had to quote her. XD

Theres a coercion in my mind, your relief rakes my insanity… 

So the Kitten had been knocked out. Gebauer had had some problems to hold the colleague in his arms, for he wasnt that strong. But he had to, if he wanted to hold up circa one hundredweight for some time. By now he had managed to reach the sick-room and a bed, where he wanted to carefully lay the Egyptian down. That he still was unconscious the biology teacher noticed rather quickly. In other words: Marek now was lying on the bed, and Gebauer almost on top of him, due to earth-attraction. oho Unintentional he had gotten real close to him, for a hated colleague that is. Just a bit more and he wouldve kissed him. But should he really? Should he really kiss someone who didnt pay attention to his environment? But.. it just was too seducing. Just _one time_.. (Well, everybodys gonna tell that..) the teacher nudged himself mentally and let his lips close the small distance between them. He just wanted to have it away with him. Not just staring at him, more than that. Touching him and convincing himself of the reality. To feel this smooth and flawless skin.. without stopping.. Gebauer didnt relay notice how he deepened the kiss and started caressing Mareks neck. Just by now the Egyptian woke up and life came back to his body. It lasted a while ere he noticed what his colleague was doing. "What.. whats going on?" he somehow felt sleepy, "Am I dreaming?" Gebauer wouldve answered a Yes but thought it over. So defenceless.. It wouldve been a pity to tell him. He left the Cat and went away. This time it worked, the Egyptian hadnt noticed. "Uh.. what the hell..?!" the music teacher didnt feel very well. "That wasnt just coffee.." When he instinctively stood up he noticed the different room. Someone mustve brought him here. This someone wasn´t there anymore. But somehow Marek still felt dreamlike. Unconsciously he touched his neck as if checking if something felt different. And he thought that he had been.. kissed by someone. But who should do that, despite all circumstances? The Egyptian forgot for a moment the fact that someone had tried to intoxicate him. WHO the fuck could do that? Or.. had he just dreamt it? (Well.. I fear you will never get to know..)

_Du willst mich für dich, und du willst mich ganz, doch auf dem Niveau, machts mir keinen Spaß..._

„André, why dont you sing what youre whistling?!" Stefanie encouraged the boy, who hummed the tune of a quite famous song. The boy reddened, for he knew what the song was about, but started singing.. "_Sometimes I feel Ive got to.. Run away, Ive got to get away.._" That was somewhat familiar.. "_The love we share, seems to go nowhere.. And Ive lost my light.. For I toss and turn I cant sleep at night.._" Even Marek didnt know the title, and didnt get what the boy was aiming at. But the chorus told it all: "_This tainted love youve given, I gave you all a boy could give you.. take my tears and thats not nearly all_.." Right, Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The lyrics told it all alone! "_Dont touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease.._" André continued. Till he heard a loud voice from the desk in front of him: "Stop it, I got it!" "What?" the students didnt understand one word. Not even Nicole, and she somehow knew about everything. André stopped his singing and quickly held his hand before his mouth. He hadnt want to sing that. He knew pretty well what the lyrics were about, and that it was fitting perfectly. And finally not everyone had to know the real reason. "Whats the meaning?" there were questioning marks on the students faces. "Dont know.." André blocked but couldnt suppress a smirk. It felt good to have some secrets. As Maika however stared at him his smirk froze at once. His innocence he had lost in her present. But the student hadnt yet noticed that, as well as the fact that Marlén meanwhile was knowing what had happened between André and his music teacher. How she had discovered it kept a mystery. The same as for Marek. When she was staring at him and slowly thinking naughty things, an intresting question occurred her mind.. "André.." she asked him innocently. "There are some things Id like to know.." whispering "Id like to know what size our tiger calls his own.." André had been so much in thoughts that he didnt realize her question. But when he finally got it his face reddened like that of a tomato. "**W.. what did you ask me??!!**" he almost jumped. "You should know that, right?" the girl smirked deceitfully. "How much centimetres?" "Erm.. erm.." "You really wanna know?" a familiar voice sounded. "Know what?" Franziska demanded, not knowing what the topic was about. But instead of an answer she got told just one number. "**17!**" he grinned broadly and let them look like fools.s

Truth can ease it, what you cant deny, everyone is hiding something, deep inside… 

It somehow seemed that the black hair not only had changed the optics, but also the character of their teacher. Marek now had become more mean and cocky than he had been before. What resulted quite funny in some students view, for the Egyptian always tried putting one over of his colleagues. As some of them had intended to play him a trick – but had miserably failed. Also Götte gave it a try, he disliked the new hair-colour, he preferred the blonde. But how did you change a black into blonde again? Or something similar? He had decided for a flour-bomb which he attached at the upper door-frame. If that worked then the hair would somehow look like the platinum blonde. So the teacher tinkered at the door, not being aware the he was watched behind his back. By someone who couldnt suppress a smirk. That Götte really thought of playing HIM a trick! That idiot! Didnt have a faintest clue not only of history! (These are facts..) But it would be more interesting leaving him in good faith.. After having done his work the history teacher strolled away and hid behind one of the other doors. The door, on which the bomb had been attached slowly opened and Götte watched in shock that it wasnt Marek entering the room but Mrs. Fink! She didnt sense anything and walked through. The bag with the flour inside fell down and exploded right above her head, creating a big white cloud. "What was that for?" she coughed and wiped the flour off her face. Some curious lavender eyes peeked in and amused themselves about the situation. "My.. Mrs.. Fink, what are You looking like?!" the Egyptian smirked and hardly suppressed laughing. That was too brilliant. Mrs Fink with her coloured clothes and full of flour. "Are you the one?" her face darkened and she at once suspected the wrong person. Although Götte meanwhile had appeared and looked at the failed trick. "Nope, why should I?" Marek shook his head. "But that white doesnt suit You at all.." And so he disappeared for some minutes and then came back with a bucket full of water. (You wont do that, will you.. D) Taking a big swing he smashed the water at her face – and ducked back when Mrs. Fink had aimed to smack him. "You.. you ass!" she exclaimed and shivered from rage. Not only that she now looked totally ruined but by watering her he had made a complete fool of her! (What a hobby..) "Mrs. Fink, I.." Götte spoke but didnt dare an excuse. Who knew if not he would feel her rage. Therefore he decided it would be better she took Marek for suspect. What wasnt that wrong, anyway. But that wasnt enough for the Egyptian. "Mrs. Fink, You resemble the BRAVO magazine.." he joked and kept his safety distance. "Why? Am I modern and popular?" the teacher thought in a wrong direction. What her counterpart told her: "Nope, **_coloured_** and **_flat_**!" s "Well.. just.. **just screw you!**" she finally gave in, being incapable of taking it. "What?" Marek asked and grinned. "Really? How should I do that?" "Christoph, why dont you do something!?" the music teacher begged her colleague. "I cant take this!" the history teacher didnt know what to do. His colleague was at the edge of a breakdown and he simply was too dumb to help her. Mrs. Fink started shivering again and sat down on the chair for not collapsing. "I.. cant take this any longer.." she sobbed and covered her face. "I dont want to.. He drives me mad..!" That obviously turned out to become a nervous breakdown and even Marek was surprised about her sudden reaction. But he didnt feel a sense of guilt, or else the desire for helping her. So he just shrugged his shoulders and strolled away. (My.. thats nasty..) When Mr. Götte, being utterly confused, said a quiet "Heeeelp!" the Egyptian couldnt take it anymore and burst out laughing.

The idea of a flour-bomb is by Zanza Fitzenberger, a penpal.

By a TV show.

All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here, in my arms… 

So next day there was a small note at the clipboard, where it went "Sick for undetermined time" for Mrs. Fink, which nobody had known about. And nobody wouldve guessed WHY she had gotten sick. "Whats up with her?" Marlén didnt just get it out. "Shes got a nervous breakdown." Marek of course gave answer. "For real?? Why do You know – No, no way!?" Marlén withdrew from her teacher. "I.. I cant believe it! Not YOU!" "Believe me, it was my fault." Marek confessed. "But.. but how did You do that?!" the girl almost got afraid. "Dont know. Maybe I just talked too much?" the famous smirk appeared. "She wont come back for at least three months." "Ive to admit, Im fairly impressed.. That makes **2** points!" the student counted. "Thats almost stalemate, right?" "Why ask me? Youre the one writing lists." "Its 7 : 6!" Thus a song occurred the music teacher: ".. _I dont mind standing every day.. out on your corner in the pouring rain.. look for a girl with a broken smile.._" "Wait.. I know that.. She will be loved by Maroon 5!" "Exactly. Its fitting for that woman: _She will be loved – but not by me._" Since he and the student had the same way upstairs the teacher joined her. And that of simple reasons – He was too lazy taking the stairs. Since Marlén, due to her handicap, was in possession of the key to the elevator, she could also take her teacher with her. "A question.." the girl closely examined her teacher. "Hows it going with André? Are you still together or not?" Frightened Marek twitched and hit the metal wall with his fist. "Are you the only one being in that knowledge? Except Maika – Fuck!" "Ah, she too?" Marlén was surprised. "Why then is she keen on André?" "Thats the question Im wondering about all time!" he said. "She somehow has a crush on André, and he too on her, it seems. And where am I?!" "Well.. thats the question." Marlén smirked back. "Do you still want him?" "No, I dont want to. Not anymore." Marek added. "And I shouldve never started it anyway." "I know, could be negative for Your career.." the girl joked. "Then Youre similar to that (female) teacher in Australia." "It may be odd, but exactly that would happen. If that would be discovered Ill be fired." the Egyptian told her promptly. "Oh.. Im sorry." she said apologizing. "I didnt mean to." (Im not so sure anyway..) "Youd be glad to get rid of me, right?" Marlén was stared at by lavender eyes. "Like I always try making your life harder.." "No way!?" "I cant imagine that youre learning something and Im sure making mistakes all time.." "Why do You think that?!" the student contradicted. "Were learning more than with any other teacher, and were learning for life!" (Facts, really..) "Thanks.." the teacher pushed himself away from the wall and went out, since the elevator had reached the second floor. Did Marlén just see right? The Egyptian was.. smiling? It hadnt been a smirk, no way, but smiling? Yeah, it mustve been one. That was cute, especially for him..

_Ich steh nur so rum, tu so dies und das, fahr mir durch das Haar und schon willst du was..._

Now spring had emerged into full force – and not only speaking of greening trees. Even for students and teachers the mild and warm climate had stimulating effects. For it slowly seemed to work between Maika and André, both were approaching each other. Actually any others had known that for long time but these both of course not. And their teacher of course. He by now had problems of his own since he hadnt been all to keen on everybody knowing about his privacy. Especially the Dream - Team Götte, Gebauer and Müller had been after him for a while. For them springtime had brought something up of the famous feelings. But there they only faced contradiction and insensibility from Marek, as if he was an iceberg. But there sure had to be some more things except his aversion against them. But how could they know? "Look, Dirk, Kittens sleeping.." Götte showed his colleague the dozing Egyptian. He obviously had been overwhelmed by the warm and sleepy weather and somehow had dozed off at his desk. He was lying on the desk with his upper body, and had laid his head on his left arm, both arms stretched out. Like a cat who was sleeping relaxed. Plus with closed eyes and slightly opened mouth. That was just to cute to let that pass. And when both teachers looked at that scene they both had the same idea. From a history project Götte still carried some things with him, for example a strong hemp-rope. He and Gebauer glanced at each other and knew what to do. As careful as possible to not wake up the Cat, Götte put the rope around his wrists and tightened it. He managed to make a quite strong knot without Marek becoming awake again. He really needed a heck of a long sleep.. "Well, whatre you gonna do when he awakes?" Götte asked curious. "Playing bounty-hunter?" the biology teacher grinned. "If theres no way Ill hunt him through the whole building!" (Thats gonna be fun..) "Heres your chance.." the history teacher pointed at the Egyptian – who opened his eyes. yawn "What the - ?!" he realized his gyves when he tried drawing back his arms. It was impossible. "Whatve you done?!" he recognized his handicap. "So what? Dont you like that?" Götte spoke deceitfully. "I thought youd like such things.." (Where youre right maybe..) The Egyptian fought with his gyves but couldnt get them off. Obviously somebody knew very well how to make a good knot. He couldnt get his hands free. "Untie me at once!" he hissed at the teachers and hold out his hands. But in the next instance he drew them back. For he now realized WHY he had been tied. He stepped back from his colleagues who suddenly approached him, not only trying to just tie the wrists. (Very intresting..) "Please stay.." Gebauer spoke soothingly. "Or Ill have to catch you." Marek only thought a second. "Okay!" and ran away. Now Gebauer could show if he in fact was so athletic like hed claimed. For catching a fleeing cat was almost impossible. And much more impossible when the Cats name was Marek. He of course was a lot more faster and more agile than the teacher and often managed to dodge him. (And they say just students are childish..) The catch me if you can - game clearly was observed by some students, including Marlén and David. When they looked at their teacher fleeing from his colleagues they sure burst out laughing. That just was too brilliant. And until now their music teacher clearly was in advantage – When David went in his way. The goblin was a lot more taller and heavier and the Egyptian collided with him full speed. "David! Help me!" the teacher begged and hoped the student would get rid of his problem. But Marlén still had some words left. "David, when youre helping _him _youll get **_me_** for foe!" The nice boy trembled and didnt know what to do. He sure wouldve rescued his teacher but to get such a girl as foe.. that would maybe turn out a lot more dangerous..

_Sie wird dir nie gehören, doch du streichelst sie so gern..._

„Mr. Teacher, Id like to, but.." he pointed at Marlén who paid the Egyptian a big smirk. "You can wriggle out of that misery Yourself." she glanced at the gyves. "And Your fan - club sure would help You." "Thats exactly why Im running away!" Marek dodged the first teacher and made a jump. "Shit, missed!" Marlén stated in substitution for Götte who hadnt caught his Cat once more. He started a hunt which resulted as being extremely thrilling as funny. But Gebauer finally stopped the predacious animal and approached him without passing time. That really didnt look good.. "What.. whatre you aiming at!?" the Caught one ducked and stepped back until he reached the wall. He always listened to his senses and he sure had a clue where that was going to. At least when Gebauer had reached him. The biology teacher gripped his wrists with one hand and pulled him close to him forcefully. "N.. no, leave me alone!" not only Gebauer could sense the fear creeping up his Cat. He could stare at the slender silhouette in front of him and looked into the flickering lavender eyes. "You might just revenge Mrs. Fink.." Götte suggested and grinned evil. Not that he wouldve said that two times.. Merciless Gebauer drew his colleague into a wild and passionate kiss – what the Egyptian couldnt hinder. Although he struggled against it with all force the teacher was in possession of him in a verbal way. At least for half a minute. But not enough. Still holding the gyves tight with one hand the teacher started caressing the Egyptian slightly down his back. And he didnt bother that there were viewers. "No.. dont.." Marek shivered. "Stop that!" But he was overheard. Obviously he seemed of being such a seduction that nothing would hinder his colleague. And somehow he couldnt really struggle against, not if the teacher continued his touching that way. Götte smirked, maybe Gebauer succeeded in.. "Be a good boy and Ill let you go.." the teacher continued caressing the Egyptians back and kissed his neck. Then he changed direction and let his hand get at the front neckline of his shirt. Not to mention that he started slightly caressing the athletic chest and slender stomach. "Ah.. stop that please!" the shivering got stronger and the Cat suddenly turned his head aside. He could strive against it mentally but his body couldnt lie.. Reluctantly Gebauer withdrew his hand, instead holding up the Egyptians chin so that everybody could see his face. And of course also Marlèn and David. Although Marek had closed his eyes one could easily recognize the shimmering red on his cheeks. "Open your eyes and look at him..!" Gebauer forced him and hold up his face a bit higher. "Tell me that youre aroused!" Knowing that he had no chance the Egyptian obeyed and stared at the history teacher. There was no other way – And Gebauer had his revenge. "If theyre smart enough they know its better Marek _stays _gyved.." Marlén whispered to the astonished David. "Or they wont leave that building alive!" (Oh yes..) "Am I right?" Gebauer asked harshly and loosened the grip. But he had to say it some times ere the Cat nodded weakly. He couldnt take the others seeing him that way. It was so embarrassing! Embarrassing! He had never before been humiliated so much! Never! Sighing the biology teacher untied his colleague. No 5 seconds later and the Egyptian had vanished. But only till he had reached the next turn. Pressing himself at the wall it took a while ere his body had calmed down. But he couldnt forget it! Gebauer had made a fool of him in front of all, in front of Götte and especially MARLÈN! That went far beyond his pride! The only thing only André knew about had been displayed by him. What degradation and insult!! 

But Marlén had been right. The next day there were two more teachers missing for some weeks. So by now there were three of them absent. As predicted the Egyptian hadnt taken that and his colleagues had paid with their health. Marek probably had beaten them so much they had been to hospital. And they could be glad to still be alive. Like a saying: "The revenge of a cat lasts for 7 years." Thus Gebauer and Götte wouldnt be safe for a long long time..

Appendix:

Drawing back the tail: Its a saying explaining when youre first talking of things youd do but when it comes to

that point youre too cowardly to do it. I dont know however if I translated correctly.°

Erring is male: Usually it goes Erring is human but in German Erring is male sounds similar, for mocking at

the guys. XD

Yope: A mix of yes and nope, when you want to say both.

KO-drops: A medicament which is strong in effect and makes you fall into unconsciousness, once taken. So

when youre aiming for someone getting defeated quite fast give him these drops. s

one hundred weight: An old measure for weight, it is 50 kg.

BRAVO: Its a youth magazine in Germany, where it´s about stars and style, as well as foto shootings and that

glitter and gossip things. In my opinion its totally useless, but is bought by many youths.

Australia: Some years ago when I wrote that story, there was a note in the newspaper about a teacher somewhere

in Australia who had started an affair with a 14 year old pupil if I remember correctly. But everything

came out and she was fired and could never work as a teacher again.

Goblin: Its a nickname for David, but I dont know why he got it. Maybe hes looking alike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ich komm an dir nicht weiter, komm an dir nicht vorbei..._

Rumours were getting about. Neither Marlén nor David had that much of self- control to not blurt out that scene they had witnessed. (Besides it made 1 score for Marlén) That meant.. they just answered the common questions _why _Götte and Gebauer were sick that sudden. (1 score for the Cat) And both at the same time. For one shouldnt lie to each other. So after a while some other students knew about it, who werent supposed to.. At least Marlén had managed to get her teacher embarrassed just because of her witnessing everything. For it went on for a while that Marek couldnt look her into the eye. He just couldnt – Without turning red. And that had happened a lot recently. Intresting, how things would go on anyway. The two teachers who had been responsible for the "joke" were treating their wounds. But what would happen when they came back to school? Sure, it had been one of the greatest humiliations which the Egyptian had experienced in the past years, and probably it had been the last. That fast no one would dare to mock him again. But Marek hadnt forgotten that insult not for one second and his hate for the teachers grew. And when Marek had a bad mood then it wouldnt be left unheard.. Especially the mean Marlén sat on her seat in front of him and glanced at her music teacher. In a very suggestive way. Maybe she remembered his expression when Gebauer had been charming. This expression sure couldnt be forgotten that fast! The girl felt caught. "Marlén.." Marek grumbled. "**_Why the hell are you smirking like that?!_**" "YOU are supposed to know better than me.." she contradicted and continued staring at him. Obviously she had a lot in mind that time. (As long as it isnt for food..) The Egyptian couldnt help than turning aside. He knew what the girl had thought of. _Fuck! Not again! _he noticed his face flushing. Why of all Marlèn had to be one of the witnesses?! His private life was holy, especially _that _part of it, and now the both teachers and students were in knowledge of more than they ever were supposed to knew – And could take advantage of it. Not that they might have tried the same as Gebauer, but just THAT they knew was worse than he could bear. "Did you.. tell them of that?" he asked her still. "Why should I?" Marlén spoke stuck-up. "Its not necessary." Deceitfully smirking she added: "Besides.. its very satisfying if **I **am the only one, except André and David, who know that!" "Well.. you say it.." the Cat sighed. "Especially you werent supposed to see that.." "My.. I sure had my time watching it.." she said. "You sure liked it turning on, right?" the music teacher couldnt suppress that word – And grinned. "Sure. Who wouldnt?" Marlén grinned back. "But You made one mistake.." "What kind of?" "Now I know Your interests. Partly at least." Marek drew back. "You know what will happen, if youre taking advantage of it.." he threatened her. "I wont do this." she calmed him down. "But if you fear for someone, then fear for ME!" (Very right..) "Ill remember that scene forever in my mind, Ill tell You!" she stared at the ceiling, dreaming. The Egyptian however didnt like that at all. No one should know that, not to speak of _remembering_ it! "Forget it! Please!" he begged the student. "Just if I.. get an A for that!" Marlén laughed. Getting the prompt answer: "Never! In! Life!"

And you said, you had to get your laundry cleaned… 

Gebauer and Götte were back! After 6 boring and slowly passing weeks both finally had returned to school! Particularly the students were happy, and especially André, who was staying in the chemistry-room like the rest of the 10b, and was waiting for lessons to start. He didnt knew that Gebauer was holding lessons again, as far as he could know that his music teacher entered the door. Seemingly he wanted to talk to Maika about lessons. The boy didnt care what it was about. But.. somehow he was jealous on him. How could the Egyptian dare talking to his girl so frankly?! Since André believed that they both were whispering intentionally. And since both were looking at him didnt make it easier. "Whats that all about?" Marek finally had decided to pay a visit to the different things at the teachers desk. On the fire-proof tiles stood some beakers, cylinders and test tubes. Including the chemicals. One of these tubes had awakened his curiosity and the teacher examined the white powder in it. Until it went from behind the door: "If youre so interested in it, I can explain it to you some time." (Better: When were alone..) Marek twitched when he heard Gebauers voice. It almost had rained glass shards. But the music teacher got a grip on himself. He couldnt react like he had done the last time. For some signs like scratches and blue eyes were still visible on the other teachers skin. Nevertheless the Egyptian drew back. It might be safer that way.. "Stay where You are!" he told with a cold voice. "Or else.." "Or else what?" Gebauer gazed at his instruments and then at his colleague. "Or else Youll need a new test tube!" "Why that?" the teacher rounded him like a fox. Obviously with the same high interest as always. He seemed to have forgotten WHY hed had 6 weeks of absence! As if he dared doing it the same way which had resulted bad for him. The Egyptian didnt seem to bluff. "Hesitation.." Marlén joked since she didnt believe that hed break the glass. But Marek did. When the colleague encircled him more he simply broke the thin tube in his fist – Without changing his expression. (Wow..) Of course the breaking shards were sharp and he cut his hand badly. Gebauer drew back shocked. "What.. whatre you doing?!" he got terrified. The Cat´s face only twitched but tightened his grip on the broken tube. (Ouch.. thats hurting..) "Id rather hurt myself than repeat that from before!" he told his colleague. "B.. but you.." Gebauers gaze fell on the right hand, where the blood slowly was dripping down. "You.. you hadnt to do such a thing! No one is wanting you to hurt yourself!" "Really?" Marek spoke sarcastically. "I dont think so." And the teacher let the shards clatter on the floor. For some of them already lay there and some of them still were stuck in his hand. A little more and the BIOteacher wouldve turned white. lol

Didnt want no one to hold you, what does that mean..? 

"Mrs. Fienhold?" it came politely and the secretary lifted her gaze – And got struck. "Could You afford some time for me?" Marek explained and held up his hand. What wouldnt have been necessary since the secretary wouldve fainted just because of the sight. "What have you done?!" she however had to ask and started searching for her first-aid-kit. "Ive taken the wrong glass.." the Egyptian evaded and meanwhile tried fishing the shards out of his palm. What wasnt as easy as expected, for it required a special sense of feeling for that. And the music teacher often missed that. "Wait.." Mrs Fienhold had finally found her bandaging material and forced the Egyptian to sit down. "Ill do it." With decent skill she distracted the rest of the glass. When Marek couldnt suppress a painful "Ouwch!" "Why are you doing such things..?" the secretary shook her head and argued about the dangerous risks the young people often took. She couldnt know, in fact, WHY the music teacher had such a cut hand. If she did, then maybe the shock wouldve turned out much more. "Id suggest that you go to a real doctor." she closed the searching and bandaged the hand. It was enough for the cuts to stop bleeding and the bandaging saved the wound from getting infected. "Finished." she looked at her work. "Keep an eye on your way next time, ok?" The Egyptian nodded. "I´ll remember it." And left the room. Just when he wanted to leave the chef –floor Marlén got in his way. "Had your fun?" she smirked. "Eh?" Marek was puzzled. "Well.. now Youre treated.." the girl told. "Reminds me of doctor-games.." "Hence do you know that?" the Cat tilted his head. "La Le Lu?" Marlén continued : "Only watched by the man in the moon? " "That slut." "You know that saying..?" the girl smirked deceitfully. "But that little thing with Gebauer was great. Score for You! Now its 8:8" "Narf.. youre driving me mad!" "Really? Its my fault that the so-great Cat is becoming crazy?!" Marlén at once felt happy. A dangerous growling was the only answer she got. Obviously Marek absolutely disliked that. Nothing special, for the girl being the only one even to him - And that sure pissed the teacher off.

_Wann hast du jemals richtig Urlaub gemacht, dein ganzes Leben fürn Betrieb mitgedacht..._

Another real curious question consisted of how the music teacher taught his lessons. All his students knew about his sudden changes of temper, which were characteristic for someone like him, but no one had pondered why one never could discover any materials for lesson.. "Why dont You have something like books with You?" Stefanie asked curiously. For she had also made up her mind. "Uhm.. I could have some." Marek weighed out. "But if Id take a bag-pack with me I could never be sure for it being still there when I return." "What do You mean?" the girl continued. "As far I know Im quite of an interest for some people." The Egyptian declared. "And some people I know sure would take a look in." "Who should peak his nose in there?" Maika also demanded. "My colleagues?" the Cat smiled wryly. "They would, I bet it." "So You would have to take Your things with you." "Exactly thats my problem! I wouldnt bring up enough nerves." "Youre just too lazy, heh?" Nicole smirked. A nod. "I always take my cell and papers with me." Marek shrug his shoulders. "Thats all." "But how do You know what to tell us?" André couldnt fully understand. "I take a look at it when Im at home and thats it." he got smirked at deceitfully. "Its better than looking for it here in school. And speaking of that atmosphere I wouldnt get any easy time." "You say it.." "God, Im hungry.." Andrés stomach made a grumbling noise. "Maika, do you have something to eat?" "No.. Im sorry." the girl shook her head after having examined her lunch. "How can one take that.. not eating all day!" he complained and gazed at his teacher. "I wouldve fainted long ago!" Marek nodded. "Happens sometimes. But still better than taking something with me." "Why?" "The same as with the materials. Thinking of you and my colleages I could never be assured of the safety of my food.." "Do You wanna tell us were poisoning You?" Nicole asked back. "Yep. Gebi at least has tried already." "Eh? For sure?" Stefanie got astonished. "I dont know exactly what he did, but he voluntarily had offered me a coffee and I fell for it. He sure had a test in mind. A medicament or something.." "What.. were the effects?" Robin swallowed since he remembered giving Gebauer a bit of it.. "Not even 15 minutes and I broke down. Literally." "Oh.." the chemistry-interested student knew for sure that it had to be HIS medicament.. "Did Gebauer.. tell You what drops they were?" Now hed said too much. "Hence do you know were speaking of _drops_, hm?!" the teacher suddenly stood in front of him. "Youve deceived yourself, my friend.." "I.. Okay, it was me!" the boy confessed. "Ive given Gebauer the drops and he wanted to test them!" Afraid he ducked and awaited his inevitable sentence. But the only thing he heard consisted just of a sober and funny "BOOH." – General amusement inclusive.

Then if you know me better, than I ever knew myself… 

It just was too warm for this summer. Way too warm. And being a teacher you had to pay attention at your style of clothing. For not like the students one had to suppress the urge of wearing Shorts, by the way. But not everyone followed that unwritten law. You just remembered Gebauers slippers. S But at this heat even a shirt felt too warm. That was Mareks doom. At least he followed the style and didnt wear anything different. Sure he wouldnt have turned into a clown for others. On the contrary, many people wouldve loved to see a more open clothing. But exactly because of that Marek didnt do it. He knew his students – And especially his colleagues, and for sure knew that there wouldve been some kind of harassments. "God, its too warm.." he nonetheless complained about the warm and sultry weather. "Im gonna break down.." "Why dont you do something?" Götte grinned suggestive. "I could help you a bit.." "Yeah, THAT´s true!" he spoke sharply. "Screw it!" And stood up from his seat ere the colleague had another idea. So Marek preferred visiting his favourite class and left the teachers room.. Not a bad idea. Maybe his favourite opponent was there! And how things worked out between Maika and André clearly were of an interest for him. For him knowing André better than anyone else. But it was over between him and the boy. And probably no one else had a suspicion on the "illegal" happenings.. "_My my.._" André said when he looked at his favourite teacher. He still liked him, without doubt. And a Cat struggling with temperatures sure was a view worth seeing. Together with Robin André studied the sex-hotlines of the MOPO XD And André had an idea.. "Mr. Teacher!" he shouted. "What are Your interests?" "What do you mean?" Marek returned the question and took a seat in front of him. "Were serching someone fitting You.." "Suggestions!" "Okay, lets see.. Soft or wild? 25 years-old slender blonde, 1,84, hot, spoils You. Mo- Su." (And her name by chance is Cindy..) Robin grinned. "Your kind?" The Egyptian shook his head. "Too tall." "Or.. Jens – 22 year-old, rotten, horny guy, likes to do him.." "You said that on purpose, right?" André gazed at the legendary smirk in front of him. "But maybe.." André kept on searching. Until he found it. "Oh, I got it! Here.. Two really hot Bi-girls, Electra and Kim (both 18) do him together or separate, open to viewers." "M-hm!" he said interested. "Sounds much better!" "Why?" Nicole got curious. "Why not? Two girls.. Id take them!" (Oh yes, you would..) "And why dont You call there?" Marlén wanted to know. She had held her mouth until now but that topic just was too exciting. "No money." Marek shrug his shoulders. "Otherwise I sure would try it.." "Well.. what a pity.." the girl regretted. "So You have to use other methods.." ".. which you shouldnt say out loud." the Egyptian continued. "It wouldnt be good for your health. s" "You men are advantaged in that case." Marlén pondered. "Dont you think?" When her comrades didnt reply the music teacher saved the situation and gave the cocky answer: "Lets state that: WE at least do have some arguments ON HAND!" "Right." André now was smirking and got back to his former self. "Men are advantaged." "From which age on does it count, being a man?" also Marek thought it over. "I would count myself one, being 26." A deceitful smirk. "But you sure still belong into the kids category.." (Now hes getting mean..) "Why that?!" André contradicted sternly. The smirk broadened. "Shall I explain that?" The boy got it. "N.. no, thanks.. I admit." Nicole looked out the window. "Speaking of another thing.. at these temperatures one could think being in a desert.." "You emphasize.." Marek judged her. "You wouldnt make it long in a real desert!" "Then Id like to know how YOU survived that all the years!" Nicole grinned. "Near water sure would be the only place You could live, heh?" "Helps a lot. But the water isnt always that clean." the Egyptian explained. "Right. Kairo is said to be quite filthy.." Marlén remembered. "I nevertheless liked it there.." the teacher contradicted. "It was a nice time." "To speak of that water again.." Nicole started giggling. "Im thinking of a beach at a blue sea and a watcher over it. I.. No –" And started laughing full force. Marlén guessed what made her laughing so much. "You had imagined Gebauer being the watcher?" she smiled. Nodding. "Just one word left:" Marek added. "GAYWATCH!"

The title is of a movie from the Beate Uhse- channel, I think that explains it all. XD

_It took time for me to know, youd never let your feelings show…_

The show finally went on! Project days had started! For not only students, also the teachers were included. Marlén and Stefanie as directors of their project had gotten the idea to start a theatre project. But not just any normal. They thought of something really antique, something world- famous. And they finally had decided on the whole thing between Kleopatra, her son Ptolemäus and the Roman Emperor Augustus. According to the sources Kleopatra was forced to give herself to the Emperor, but denied and instead chose suicide. What became of her son the historic sources however had never told.. "Well, tell me!" the girl looked into two lavender eyes. "How did you plan that?" Just because of curiousness the Egyptian had decided taking part. Somehow it also was about his own cultural history. "I thought about the suicide and then we spin it further. How it couldve turned out.." "You know that Augustus nevertheless got Egypt.." the history teacher told her. "And that the poor little boy didnt have a long life probably – Who will play him, btw?" "You just gave the answer." Marlén smirked. "Compared Youre little." "Why me?!" he said scared. The director grinned. "Its fitting. And if I think about the plans I have then its fitting so much more.." The music teacher got a strange feeling in his guts. "Id say.." Stefanie pondered. "Augustus likes the young Pharaoh and regards it a pity to simply kill him." "Wait, you missed something!" Nicole threw in, who by chance was nearby. "The Pharaoh needs a counsellor, and that one combines with the Emperor, because he thinks of getting more powers." "So he deceives me.." Marek already met the thought. "Nice counsellor!" "Well. Maybe you didnt want to hear at his advice.." Marlén found a reason. "Maybe you did something else the meantime." A pervert smug. "There were slaves in your time, right?" "Youre such a rat, you know..?" the Egyptian stated. "Youre telling stories about me I dont even know about.." "Well.. so Augustus would be Ruler." Stefanie concluded. "And the Cat in the dungeons!" the girl said meanly. "I already have the perfect jailer.." "Götte." Marek made a grimace. "How did you figure out THAT?" Marlén smirked. "Obvious. And I doubt Ill get the best treatment.." "Oh.. thats an unidentified word.." her smirk broadened. "It always depends on WHICH treatment were talking of.." "We dont have any beams where you can tie me on." Marek knew what she had in mind. "Would you also like a whip?!" The girl smirked. "I see, weve got a deal." "So the slave is now that of Augustus." the director wrote it down. That means, she LET it write down. Stefanie did it. "And for she somehow has a crush on her Pharaoh she regrets his fate." she said. "Shed like to get him back to throne." "Exactly!" Marlén nodded. "So shes trying to convince Augustus of letting him go – What he naturally denies." "And so she must think of an alternate solution." the history teacher took up the string of the story. "She could pay in naturals, speaking of that.." "That wouldnt be enough!" the director contradicted. "We do it like Shakespeare: She kills him with a knife from behind." "Crazy.." the Egyptian couldnt suppress. "The poor Augustus.. first having his fun and then getting killed for that! Unjust!" "Why? He got what he deserved!" Stefanie claimed. "Besides, that would be good for the Pharaoh. He would be Ruler again." "Thats getting strange." the Cat stretched a bit, although he didnt get up from his seat. "Who will play which role?" Stefanie looked at her list. "Thats almost decided. Youre the Pharaoh, Augustus will be Gebauer, Caesar will be Gündel.." "Who shall be the Kleopatra?" Marek asked. "I thought of Your sister. It would be fitting." "Uff.. Ill ask her if shed take part.." the teacher thought about. "But it could work out." "Good! So we only miss the slave, the counsellor and.. well, that would be almost all." "Hm.. what about: André for counsellor and Maika for slave?" the Egyptian suggested. "Brilliant!" Marlén nodded enthusiastic. "Could be my idea!" "Do these persons already know about?" Marek thought about one important detail. "For I dont think Gebauer and Götte would take part there." "Oh they will! The convincing argument is sitting right in front of me." The Cats eyes sparkled ferocious. "I fear that will be some interesting weeks…"

Another boring guy, tries to catch my eye, should I smile or should I sigh… 

How right he had been.. Gebauer and Götte had been convinced by Marléns arguments quite fast and took part. André and Maika were a special case. They were occupied with themselves. For they were together for some time, and not just as friends. There had been the electric sparkle but no one could really understand. No one dared to tell the other one what both felt for each other. They just were too shy. That went on someones nerves and couldnt go on further that way! But well.. that was the point in project days – They were for learning! "Well, my Dear?" Gebauer smirked at the Egyptian. "Nice to meet again." And greeted. "We meet each fucking morning.." Marek grumbled but shook his hand. "Im curious what is awaiting me.." "And me too!" the biology-teacher meant. "You dont know Marlén!" the Egyptian evaded. "Who knows what shes having in mind!" Marek quite sure knew what the girl had in mind but didnt want to tell the colleague straight away. The teacher suddenly hugged the smaller adult and squeezed him merciless. ;-) "The main point is were together!" And promptly he felt a hot pain on his cheek, for Marek had slapped him. "Stay away!" the two cats eyes sparkled with rage and the Egyptian dodged back. "Or I´ll leave at once!" "Calm down, all of you.." Marlén entered and tried to save the situation. "You can love each other as much as you like when were finished." "Thats my greatest fear!" the Cat hid behind her. "Tell them to stop it!" Götte made a blank face. "I didnt do anything!" he lifted his hands up. "And I wouldnt get just one chance." "But I like that script!" Gebauer added. "Oh yes! I bet it!" Marek hissed at him. "Before youre killing each other, try learning your texts." the girl calmed them down and gave them each a small paper. "Here, read your text!" Gebi judged his colleague. But Marek didnt think so. "How dare you telling me?!" he commanded. (credits Demon Diary) "Bow down!" Marlén stood there, open-mouthed, for the teacher really did it. He bowed down in front of him! Impressed by that dominance and commanding tone the girl almost wouldve joined him. But she didnt. It wouldve been interpret a very wrong way.

Save me, take me away from the moonlight, the people around me dont feel right… 

Studying the texts however remained the slightest problem. Much more complicated kept the practical part. And some of the actors still missed. André and Maika for example were still absent. The director took a long time to find and visit them. Or better _haunt_ them. That fitted. But finally even these two were caught and joined the funny crew of Marlén, Stefanie and the Cat. "Wew, seems like a crazy thing to me!" the boy at first exclaimed when he took a look at the "actors". Gebauer and Götte were of Marléns ides, no doubt. Gündel had been convinced the same way. But why the hell the Egyptian too..? "Why did you join?" he directly asked him. "It sounded interesting and a new thing." "But?" "If I had known that THEY are taking part, then I´d chosen something else instead!" And he pointed at the colleagues who whispered at each other. Maybe they planned a new attempt on him. Secretly the boy grinned. "Then why dont You simply leave?" he inquired. Marek shrug his shoulders. "Dont know. I just need someone for fighting.." André knew that Marek most times had a very bad opinion of his colleagues, but somehow needed the verbal fights like air for breathing. Strange teacher. Although teacher told it nice. The Egyptian by now called a very doubtful reputation his own. So he liked it to be on his own, for example in the music room. Music calmed him down. He seemed to be in thoughts because of his pencil counting the Metre and humming a melody. And not even Gebauer or Götte couldve disturbed that. s "Marek?" the biology teacher hence questioned. "Hm?" two lavender cats eyes looked up at him. "Whats that about?" "Uhm.. I just thought what would be worth hearing on this stereo- system." the Cat counted. "And I thought of a lot of things." "For example?" Gebauer got curious. "Depeche Mode – Enjoy the silence. But the NEW version! Would sure sound great!" "Music teacher.." Maika moaned. "Except for songs his interest is limited!" "Not true!" Marek contradicted. "Thats not the only point!" "What else then?" "Motor-bikes?" he smirked. "Okay.. Let that count." the girl wasnt satisfied. "But that cant be your only interests?!" Now the Cat didnt reply and stared at the ceiling, obviously being in thoughts. But Götte somehow showed up beside him and got it. "Dont feel embarrassed. Just tell us.." "Please leave him." Everyone suddenly heard a wonderful, female voice and not only the teachers looked into beautiful sapphire eyes. "Sister?!" Marek got a grip of himself as the First one. "You decided to join?" That question was stupid, but he nevertheless had to ask. It was all too sudden. Even Gebauer and Götte smiled an "Nice to meet You." and they almost wouldve kissed her hand. Marlén also was relieved that Mareks sister could at least keep the peace for a while. Otherwise the director wouldve been in trouble. And the Egyptian also profited from her influence. He entered school with the best temper ever. It couldve been the fact he was accompanied by his sister. One could easily see that they were a perfect couple. The Cat got more relaxed – A pity for all the other teachers. They sure wouldve been satisfied if Marek showed his ferocious temper again. So they made a plan..

Ein Mann fühlt sich erst dann als Mann, wenn er es dir besorgen kann… 

So it took a while ere one could start the rehearsal. There only were 4 days left. And the "costumes" also had to be sewed until it was finished.. "Hey, Pharaoh?" Gebauer nudged the Egyptian and again tried hugging him. But this time the Cat was faster. "What?!" he hissed back. "Howd you look like if youd lived in Ancient Egypt?" the teacher inquired. "Speaking of clothing?" Nod. "How it would like.." Marek shrug his shoulders. "Imagine a kind of towel, mostly of thin cloth and with coloured or silver strands in it, tied around the waist." "Okay.." "And these golden bracelets.." the Cat thought it over. "Sandals.. if I had some.. Well, thats it." "Only these few things?" the biology teacher had to think that over in his mind. One could see that he tried with full force imagining it. And he sure seemed satisfied with the result. "Wew.. not bad..!" the usually still teacher started gushing about it. "Imagine my sister!" Marek suggested. "THAT would be worth gushing!"

On the next day Gebauer saw his dreams come true. But he had to get his costume himself. Since the teacher was a classic Single he had asked his mum. But she had been occupied so he had asked a student to help him sewing his costume. The result was somehow satisfying. Gebi with a white Tunic and a red Toga (which had been washed out into a pink). Plus his famous black slippers. It fitted so much one could easily imagine a geeky pose. CSD says Hello Gündel had somewhat the same, but with a bit more deco. And since he had grey and less hair he fitted perfectly for Cesar. The jailor.. Okay.. that turned out to be a problem. It didnt matter what the history teacher would put on, _anything_ would look pervert. He didnt have a fitting optic, not at all! He always looked.. unattractive. (Nice saying) So his clothing remained unfinished. Everyone laughed at Gebi and Co, Marek included. He really had put on the clothing he had described Gebauer the day before – Combined with his black hair it just looked brilliant! A unique effect due to simpliest devices! Gebauer and Götte almost gaped when they stared at the figure. Maybe also due to the fact that the Cat was topless. meow! But nothing compared to his sister. Ishizu sure had a silhouette worth admiring! A godlike appearance without doubt. Sizes of which anybody could only dream of (90-60-90), a wonderful voice and a natural elegance no woman couldve had better. That the Egyptian also was much more intelligent than some teachers went without doubt. Speaking of clothing, Ishizu had put on a long, sleeveless and crème dress, combined with theses bracelets and a necklace and one pair of dark sandals. Unlike her brother she didnt wear earrings. Both definitely drew attraction to themselves and the roles Marlén had prepared emphasized that! Especially for Marek who truly satisfied in the power of treating his colleagues and students like slaves. When Gebauer for example tried breaking free of his role he got stopped by a sharp "Silent!".

_Er lügt, daß sich die Balken biegen, nur um dich ins Bett zu kriegen..._

And slowly things got in motion. At least it looked like. However.. if one judged it by the talents of organisation, then everything was blank chaos. Gebauer and Götte caused several delays due to their escapades, which didnt only unnerve Marlén. The only ones playing their part perfectly were Marek and Ishizu. Both showed talents as if they hadnt done anything else in their life. "You dare that?!" Marek yelled at his counsellor. ( André) "Youre defying me? In front of my eyes?!" Since Augustus had appeared and now claimed the part of the deal from André. He wanted to deceive his ruler, for not only out of politics but he simply was jealous on Marek.. André had completely overthrown Marlèns script cuz he as a "counsellor" had started a liaison with His Majestys slave. She sure was property of the Pharaoh, but he didnt have to be in knowledge of everything. s So André had given Augustus the power by a clever trick. "Ptolemäus, Your reign is over! From now on Your throne is mine!" Gebauer spoke enthusiastically but achieved the opposite: Marek started laughing. "Youre kidding?" he joked but went in his opponents way to face him. "Then show me and fight me!" The tensioned figure of the Egyptian clearly showed Augustus that he was in the mood for fighting.. "Youre not worth it.." the Emperor meant nosy, but felt a hand at his neck the next instant. "Tell me again.." the Pharaoh growled. "Im open for any discussions.." "Why shall I dirt my hands on You?" Gebauer grinned evil. "They can do likewise." Augustus too was in possession of slaves and in that case they consisted of two tall guys from a higher class, who made the Pharaoh a Prisoner at one hand-wave. "It would be a pity to have You killed.." the Emperor stared at his Prisoner. "Im growing to like You.." A flickering and somewhat frightened glance of the Cat didnt seem of much affection to that idea. "You cant do that to me! I wont give in!" "Then I dont have any choice than order somebody else to bring You down on Your knees." the Emnperor whispered in his ear. "You WILL obey me.." And right, the said one was Götte. Of course he had the overview of the dungeon, fitting to his own appearance. rofl Only that he lacked a costume. The history teacher was eager to now get the power over the former Pharaoh, but the young ruler withstood quite long. To break him would turn into a lot of work.. But his jailer somehow was fascinated by that stubbornness: "You have a wonderful silhouette.." he touched the skin at the bare shoulder and smelled the scent of the black hair. "Flawless.. and a scent of vanilla and cinnamon.." (by Marlén) So close to him, the jailor felt a desire which was beyond human measures. The thought occurred to him to be left alone with his colleague. To strip him, pin him down and cough.. Why did he have such thoughts?! It was crazy but Götte sure had some interesting things in mind he wouldve done to Marek. But that wasnt part of the text! "Youll do what I tell you!" he caught his text again and confronted Marek with the truth. "Or else Ill get startled.." "Do what You want!" the Egyptian hissed back. "But I wont give in! Never!" The jailor however didnt accept that. Quick as lightning he had gripped the wrists of his Prisoner and drew him close to himself. "There are many ways to get someone on his knees." (Literally XD) he shot a suspicious and somewhat pervert glance at "Ptolemäus". His intentions were clear. And not only Marlén had to ask herself if that still just was a game. For it really looked like Götte having the intentions of raping his colleague. ° "Dont touch me!" Marek reacted that way. "Arrest me, but dont touch me!" and protectively held his arms in front of him – As far as it was possible. "Very well, Imprisoned." The jailor let go of him and turned away. That was his doom. Suddenly he had a well aimed kick between his legs. With a painful "Ouuuuucchhh!!!!" the teacher went on his knees and didnt say anything for some minutes. But most people thought the painful howling being part of acting! That the teacher really had gotten a kick at his best piece they all consequently ignored. And Marlén couldnt suppress it: "Good improvisation, Mr. Götte! We will at once change the text: ONCE MORE WITH FEELING!" rofl.. Im dying..

This perfect romance, that I created in my mind… 

Yayness! Marek led the list by 10 : 8! (Göttes kick was counted with 2 points) The first time ever! But the project days were stopped – Fire alert! Even the Egyptian hadnt heard that, of course, not being here a full year. So he was left puzzled when the strange sound came up. Strange because you couldnt really describe it. It sounded like a long and deep Ping.. somehow° All classes went outside to meet at the big parking lot, usually accompanied by their class teachers. But everybody had different projects and couldnt be found that easily. For that chaos.. Müller this time was the One watching his Cat. For the Egyptian sometimes wore these Cargo- trousers anyone knew but combined with a black sleeveless Top (one for men, that is..) and the said bracelets it sure looked cool. It was a pity, the teacher thought, that no one got to see that more often. "Meow, so sweet!" he couldnt help the phrase. And unconsciously he forgot his students and .. "Wheres your class?" he asked innocently. Surprised Marek turned his head – Innocent cats eyes included. "My class?" he asked back. "They do what they want." he shrug his shoulders. "You take it that easily?!" Müller was irritated. "**I** dont take _anything_ easy!" the Egyptian crossed arms before his chest. "But if they think they can handle this – Fine." "You take it easy.." the colleague meant honestly. "Worked until now." Could it be that Müller played much more friendly like before? Why he of all? Usually Gebauer and Götte shouldve returned to reasonable adults but they just continued mocking him. _Strange_.. it occurred to Marek. Carefully good- mooded he sighed relieved when that stupid alert was gone and they could re-enter the building. (Hes going to school voluntarily XD) Especially because if the warming sun.. Müller followed him in a distance and when he saw that big pool he got an idea.. "Hey, Marek.." he spurted and got close to the colleague. "Would you come with me?" The Cat thought it over but joined him obedient. "Whats up?" he tried reading his colleagues mind. "Did you ever go bathing, wearing clothes?" Müller put the question. "No, why?" "Now you do!" And with a short nudging he threw the teacher into the pool. That year the water level was high enough to let the Egyptian look like a pissed Cat, when he sat inside the dirty water. But worse than the muddy water was the laughing of the teacher - And the students. They couldnt help giggling when they saw their music teacher like that. He made a grimace and shot Müller a death glare but accepted his help out of the pool. Growling he had to confess a loss of his pride: "I shouldve known, there was a trick.."

Id live a thousand lives, each one with you right by my side… 

But Müller hadnt just counted on the sun for sending Marek bathing, but had thought way too far. As everybody knew what would happen after an involuntarily bathing. And the geography -teacher was eager to watch that. Gebauer himself had had the luck of seeing his colleague topless at the very beginning but here things were a bit different. Sighing, the Egyptian, who now was back where he had stored his clothes for changing, took his mobile. "Sister?" he talked to her. "Could you be so kind to get me some new clothes?" Darting a death glare to Müller he added: "One of my fans had the smashing idea of dumping me in a pool." His relieved face showed that Ishizu probably would fulfil his begging. For she as an "actor" hadnt yet appeared. Who knows, if something had happened in between.. "Uah, what a nasty smell!" Marek took one of his hair-strands in his hand. Now he was pissed off the colleague. And Müller had the decency of staying outside. Yet. As intented by him the music teacher didnt just took off his Top but also the rest of his clothing. And since HE didnt have any problems with it Marek took the next what he could grasp – The clothing which was used for the project. That kind of.. towel, slung around the hips, also served as trousers. So the Cat now really looked like an ancient Egyptian – Without underwear. smirks or better meow! But that first was very daring and second very very dangerous.. And suddenly the colleague was standing in front of him. "Hi." "You fish." the music teacher replied growling. "Thanks to You I can now wring out my clothes!" "Sorry.." Müller couldn´t suppress a smirk. He didnt mean it that way and since he didnt watch before he was interested in a very special point.. "What?!" the said one rested his hand on his hips but got stared at a way which only mean are capable of. "Guess." Marek suggested and smirked. "I wont tell you." "Erm.. I.." the colleague didnt say it. "You want to know it, so tell me!" Müller almost was forced to say. "Ill ask _him_ instead." Müller smirked and pointed behind him. The Egyptian hadn´t counted on that so he recognized his worst enemy too late. "**No!**" But Mr. Götte sure did know about the topic and gripped his wrists. In an amount of incredible speed and force he crossed them on his back and had made the music teacher defenceless once more. "Shall I still guess it?" Müller meant with a smug and let his gaze wander upwards the long legs, until the towel prevented him from seeing too much. "I could also look it up.." (Id do likewise) The pose was fitting enough, for not losing his balance Marek stood there, legs straddled slightly. And that the towel didnt be much of a clothing made everything much more interesting. meow Carefully one of the colleagues hands touched the neck and trailed downwards while the other one wandered upwards the right leg. Theopractically both hands shouldve met in the centre. The Egyptian tried struggling but without using feet it proved to be harder than he thought. If he had then the towel probably wouldnt have been at this former place afterwards. S So Marek somehow was handicapped. And staying still at Müllers intentions was difficult enough, for these were clear and the Egyptian didnt knew when he would lose his self-control - He started shivering. "No.. Dont.. Let me go!" he hissed at the colleague, but the said one ignored it. Götte for his part pulled the feet more into outer direction to not get kicked at himself and to make the situation hotter. The geography -teacher himself had found it quite fascinating gently caressing his Cat. Too bad he didnt purr. giggle But when Müller almost had discovered the answer for his question Marek got delivered – Someone knocked at the door. Both teacher frightened and let him go. The Egyptian at once fled behind the entering person : Ishizu. "Ra be praised!" he exclaimed and relaxed again. "I thought I was going to be molested..!" Sure he wouldve been but he didnt have to tell her a thing. "I got your clothes." she held up a bunch of fabrics. "Take something on!" Both teachers didnt think that way. If it had been for them then Marek by now wouldnt have been wearing anything at all. (I think so..)

_This is pathetic and sardonic, its sadistic and psychotic…_

"Rehearsing WHERE?!" Marek couldnt believe his ears. "Youre kidding!?" "Nope, for not disturbing the others we can use the cellar for rehearsing." Marlén grinned sadistically. "Besides no one will hear You screaming." And no one will see the embarrassing costumes of the teachers.. Marek thought that this idea hadnt come only from the forward girl. Sure Gebauer and Götte had taken part in it. They didnt leave out just one chance to get close to him. So they likely preferred a quiet and secret place more than a class –room which could be viewed by everyone. "And I got the key alone." Marlén waved the thing in front of him. "Just follow me." Reluctantly but brave the Egyptian joined his opponent and quickly found himself into the one and only room beneath ground level in school (+ the canteen). It didnt made a comfortable expression, grey concrete, narrow, including all devices for the gardener, plus a bundle of paper and the cans for the Cola. But under instructions of the director it had meanwhile changed into a somehow useable deco, as the music teacher stated by a fast glance. But when he gazed at the big strong tubes for heating and water on the wall, he slowly felt doubts creeping upon him. Theses things sure had more than one use.. "Kel Sha!" the Cat greeted his colleagues, who of course already were present. s All stated a puzzled "Hello". That just looked too funny, the teachers with their costumes! Marek almost had started laughing again. Especially for Gebauer in his slippers and the pink Toga, hilarious! Oh my G.. the Egyptian swallowed hard when he saw Götte: Black Leather boots, a dark brown trousers, also leathern, combined with a broad belt, which had some kind of straps for special devise and a hangmans hood. The most disgusting fact being probably that the history teacher was topless. uargh.. disgusting! "W.. w. whatre you looking like?!" Marek could only stammer. "T.. t.. thats.." "Now youre aghast, right?" Götte couldnt suppress a smirk. "You dont say a word." Shocked the Cat backed several metres. No, something was wrong here! "The idea came from your favourite opponent." (One score just for that..) Thats proving my role if youre afraid of me. For you know.." he walked towards his absolutely horrified opponent and held up his chin. "I should take revenge for what youve done to me." He referred to the case where he and Gebauer had played a hide –and-seek-game with the Egyptian. He had remembered his embarrassed face – And he had liked that. But he had also not forgotten his medical certificate. And the kick from before. If one would count the kicks he had already gotten from Marek he by now probably was impotent. "Ptolemäus, youre under my control!" Götte quoted his text and took a hold of his speechless opponent. "And you know quite well what I have in mind for you.." That wasnt just her imagination, as Marlén astonished noticed. Marek really had turned paler as if he not just got feared, but _panicked_. _Score for me.._ she counted in mind. "But leave him alive." Augustus also spoke a word. (That means Gebauer) "He finally is MINE!" "As Your highness pleases.." the history-teacher bowed and started chaining his Prisoner to one of the big tubes. The Pharaoh didnt have the faintest of chances for escaping. S To let the whole thing look more authentic and to give her sadistic mind pleasure Marlén had brought along a whip. And this time no faked one! (Wow..) Although no one knew about, for the devices all were harmless.. was said. The scene alone was too enticing: The Egyptian gyved, and since Marek had to wear the ordered clothing for the project, he also was topless. meow Götte somehow was puzzled.. "What shall I try first, my slave.." he caressed the Egyptians cheek. "I will hurt you.. but in what way..?" "Let go.." the Cat showed fear. And he didnt only play that, for he trembled a lot when he got touched by the colleague.° "It would be too bad wounding this wonderful skin.." And he kissed his slender neck. Marléns hand twitched when she watched that scene. If it still was a game, than a damned good one! "You dont have the rights..!" Marek hissed but couldnt do anything to the man standing behind him. "I claim to be released!" "You? Youre MY Imprisoned, dont you forget that!" Götte let his hand wander along the trembling chest and enjoyed his triumph. "I could take you, here and now.." he whispered so that only Marek could hear it. "Y.. youre bluffing." the Egyptian got shocked a second time. "You wont dare!" "Sure?" Marek felt the colleague being more near to him than he wanted. "N.. No.. Id rather take the whip than your smutty hands on or at me!" (you forgot the in..) "Your choice.." Götte shrug his shoulders and searched for the device. But the first beatings were followed by some red stripes on Mareks back and a loud howling.° Even Marlén and Gebauer twitched when they heard it. Shocked the jailor forgot his plan and released his slaves chains. "I.. didnt want to.." Götte glanced at the dark –red and slightly bleeding stripes he had done to the Cats back. When he instinctively tried to touch them Marek painfully twitched. "Leave my sight!" he hissed between closed teeth and turned. If short enough, the pain still had been intense and had driven tears into his eyes. But that maybe wasnt the only reason. Furious he stared at the company: "Its over.." André as one of the present ones had an idea and gave his teacher a kiss. The comfort showed effect – Marek was speechless. "Please, dont.." the boy wiped the tears form his eyes. "Nobody should see that.." The panicked eyes got as calm as they had been before. "I´m finished.." "What?" the boy didnt get it. "Im finished with all of you!" the Egyptian freed himself and looked for his things. "Jelena Jakobin says it: Im feeling like a toy!" he got furious. And he was damn right. "Try acting on your own. I´m leaving!" "But.." Gebauer was most perplex. "No but!" he got hissed back sharp. "That had been the last time!" The colleagues couldnt believe their eyes. He really didnt want to? "Just think it over.." Götte apologized and lay his hand on his shoulder. "**Dont you touch me!**" Marek hissed at him outraged. His gaze fell on his quite hurt colleagues. They maybe really hadnt intented. But.. "**_Oh just fuck you all!_**" he yelled at them - And left.

Sind nicht zu trennen, bleiben vereint, ob Nacht heranzieht, Morgen erscheint… 

He was and remained disappeared. Obviously the colleagues and students had finally managed to piss him off. It had been just a question of time and Götte probably had finished him. Okay, that thing with the whip fell into a category itself but also by their constant tries of getting near him the colleagues had made Marek grow angrier. Although he in that case had shown some strong endurance. Anyway – Any other person wouldve gotten a nervous breakdown after the very first week! So the Egyptian had proved good stamina! "Well, Marlén, whatre you doing now?" André asked his puzzled director. Her main actor had disappeared without a trace. "Can I tell you tomorrow?" she evaded. A Nod. "André, just come with me please!" the boy got suddenly gripped on his arm. It was Maika. "Whats the matter?" "Why did you do that yesterday?!" the girl was jealous and totally outraged. "Why did you kiss him?!" She was mad at André, he had done it again! Why it had to be always Marek whom he gave his affection?! The boy had claimed hed gotten it over with! So why? "I.. dont know.." he replied to Maikas inquiries, for she had told him his own thoughts. "I couldnt stand it seeing him suffer." "Deserves him right." Maika growled. "Doesnt kill him either." "Hey! Would you be happy with that colleagues?!" André got mad. "I bet you would be gone much earlier!" "Sorry.." the girl recognized he was right. "I just dont want to see you with some other person! Thats too much for me!" André reddened. It was right, he somehow had acted like an idiot the whole time. (no comment, smirks) He went after this one, then didnt.. He didnt knew if he should react to Maika.. or not.. Terrible! He had gotten so puzzled he couldnt tell that he felt affection for her. (Im already dead..) He liked the girl more than he wouldve confessed. He somehow had the feeling of being.. in love with her. Well.. yes.. that was it. It had to be. "Maika. I.." the boy tried but didn´t dare to say it. "I.. am not after him anymore. Thats over, trust me! Forever!" "Hence shall I believe you?" the told one kept suspicious. "Behind my back youre meeting him." "No, thats not right!" the boy felt despaired. How should he say it?! "I.. I.. God, Im just so furious because Im in love with you!" André finally told it. (He kills me..) Maika was speechless. Did that really happen? "Is.. is that true?" she looked him into the eyes. "Are you serious?" André withstood her glance. "I cant lie to you." he sighed. "It just has taken too long ere I got it." (Youre damn right) "So.. kiss me." Maika smirked and put André to test. Although the boy hesitated he pulled himself together and kissed her. It was a slight kiss, but enough to make Maika redden. (Ive dug my grave..) There werent any better arguments at the moment. S A loud clapping let them turn. "Bravo!" Marlén and Stefanie had watched them. "That took way too long!" Somehow ashamed the two of them looked at each other. But they were right. It had taken long, but finally all happened the way it was supposed to be – Excepting that the project wouldnt come off for premiere.

Ja ich weiß, es war ne geile Zeit, es war kein Weg zu weit, du fehlst hier… 

Just a few weeks were left until the end of the year. (The school-year that means) Just a few weeks more! But now, with Marek being absent, these weeks got extremely boring. He just lacked. The Egyptian had painted the whole school in a new way, so to speak, and now, being REALLY absent for some weeks, everyone noticed how they missed him. One had gotten so used to him that it was obligatory having him here. Especially Marlén had a brooding mind, not being found a second time. Somewhat really fucked up. She started fighting with every teacher but each time was blocked. Where was her favourite teacher left?! One couldve started fighting without ending with the Egyptian but the others.. oh screw it, without him anybody was a Noob! "Fuck it, I want him back!" she got furious and secretly tortured Schindler with her glance, who held the lessons. "**Where is Marek?!**" The teacher twitched. "He.. said something about holiday.." he evaded. "But.. not only this.." "What else?!" André jumped. "He doesnt want to..?!" He and Marlén werent the only ones who missed the Egyptian. Everybody who knew him wished him back. "I dont know about the details.." Schindler felt like being attacked by wild animals. "It is possible that he.. wont return anymore.." (Noooo..) "Cant be!" Marlén furious smacked the desk. "How does that guy dare leaving without a word?! Thats just not fair!" "Calm down!" Schindler sentenced her. "Thats just a guess!" "Nevertheless, without him staying at home is better!" the girl argued outraged. "In that fucking town anything is crappy!" "But hey!" the teacher go angry too. "But shes damn right!" Franziska also couldnt hold back her opinion. "He sometimes is mean, but I dont want him leaving! Without him its useless!" "You.." Schindler felt overwhelmed by so much sympathy for his colleague. "I didnt piss him off.." "YOU maybe not!" Saskia shouted. "But Gebauer and Götte for instance! That was sexual harassment, what they did!" "Well.. well.." "I confess, I liked to put one over him." the girl said. "But I had never intended doing him any harm! And everyone would agree!" "Right! We fight without ending, but everyone knows that thats just a game." Marlén nodded. "Thats more a.. play of power. Im deceiving sometimes, but Im fair towards him!" "We have another view than you teachers." Nicole explained. "And he knows that. We are nettling him a bit, but that way.. no, we dont." "B.. but hes gone?!" Schindler tried arguing. He didnt like it that they all did a sit- in just because of ONE colleague, and on top of it because of such a new one. "Yes, I know You dont like that." Robin recognized that. "But we had the most interesting lessons ever with him. No one has ever tried to regard us students the same level!" "Speaking of this," the boy added. "he had been the first teacher who tried understanding und helping us, if there was a problem. One doesnt feel like a small, dumb kid but someone whos equal to him! No to mention that this is exactly what drives you to better motivation!" "Correct! We want him back! Not just anyone, but HIM!" it shouted from different corners. (Theyre all demonstrating..) "Strike, Strike, Strike!" Spasti said, who tried to boycott Schindlers lessons. A barely hidden giggling let them all turn. All looked to the door. "You dont have to put it that far." the students gazed at two lavender eyes. The twitching of his mouth deceived the Egyptian. He was quite amused by all of this. "Mr. Ishtar..!" Schindler and the whole class spoke almost simultaneously. "I thought, You.." the teacher was puzzled. "I heard every single word." Marek replied cocky. "I must admit, Im fairly impressed." And pointed at Schindler to stand up. "I really had intended to leave this school.." A smirk appeared on his face. "But.. GET YOU OFF MY SEAT!" A merry murmur went through the rows: **He was back!**

_Ich bin wieder hier, in meinem Revier, war nie wirklich weg, hab ich nur versteckt..._

„Wherere you going?" Gebauer asked his colleague who somehow was in a hurry. It was Friday, but the Egyptian usually didn´t leave that fast. "Im busy." Marek evaded and kept on searching for his things. (Though he doesnt have them with him.. smirks) "And with what, if I may ask?" the teacher lured for further infos. But he constantly kept the new safety distance, it had been only that way to make the Egyptian stay. He had done his students the favour to teach furthermore at this school, but for his colleagues.. They had to keep a distance of at least half a metre to him. So Marek saved himself of some unhappy contacts. "Marlén has invited me playing Snooker." he explained. "Though Ive never done that before." he added smirking. "I wish you some fun.." "Thanks." (See, it works.) Five minutes later and he was gone.. Marlén had thought that over to invite him to the "Bürgerhaus", a kind of pub/hotel in Saupersdorf, the next village, for thanking. She somehow had been so happy that hed stayed and the thought had occurred her mind. Of course some other people had gotten the news so André and Maika had joined them. That will be fun! the girl was convinced. And right. If the Cat showed some talents in playing, better than somewhere else, Marlén was the winner at the end – and smirked triumphantly. "Ha! Ill beat you anytime!" she grinned. "You have to practice a lot still!" "Swot.." André growled. He sure didn´t like it being beaten by that girl. Maika too grumbled but kept her mouth shut. It wouldve been used against herself. That alone proved the smirking Cats face opposite her. "Whatre you looking at me?" Marek gazed at the boy. "Shes got a fair victory – And me a satisfying 2nd rank!" giggle "Why not do something else?" Marlén suggested the two losers. "I in the meanwhile talk to him." She got a thankful look from Maika who had thought the same in the same instance. (Two idiots, one thought..) Her and André were together official now and both of them here with Marlén and the music teacher.. Especially by that blamed history between them, for André being no unwritten paper anymore. He had decided for Maika after an unnerving quarrel, but for his teacher.. "Come, André, we´re going!" she dragged the boy with her, to avoid the stupid situation. She finally wanted him belonging to her! "Well.. Mr. Teacher.." Marlén smirked deceitfully. "Now were on our own.." "Dont try something wicked!" Marek told her. "I know what you were thinking." smirks "I was thinking if You still like André." the girl frankly told him. "I bet, You still are clung on him somehow.." "Am I such an open book?" the Cat stared at the ceiling. "Im glad no one deceived me. Otherwise I wouldnt be here." "Thats right. But You know: One hand for another hand.. And actually I had thought of standing You a drink.." the girl explained her plan. "See it as a party for our end-score of 10:10!" "You are crazy.." the Egyptian shook his head. "but I accept." Marlén lifted her finger when she noticed his look. "Leave him, he isnt worth it." "Youre right.." Marek sighed. "Doesnt do me any good.. so, what would you like drinking?" The girl pointed at the bar. "I ponder about trying Your favourite: Whiskey." Her smirk said it all. "Youll try it again and again, right?" Marek smirked back. "Im not used to alcohol and you know that." The girl ordered two glasses. "Exactly. I bet Ill be out- drinking YOU every day!" "Lets see about that.." Marek didnt give in. "Ive had enough practice.." smirks "I´m looking forward to it.." the girl took her glass. "So well.. CHEERS!"

Appendix:

As long as it isnt for food: It´s said that if youre "having something in mind/ head", it could also be understood

as if you were going to puke.

Hesitation: One says it when it isnt clear if the opponent will do what he wants to. To provoke him simply.

La Le Lu: In German it went: "La Le Lu – Nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu – Die Sau!" In English it would be

like that: „La Le Lu – Only watched by the man in the moon – That slut!" The original is a song for

kids, and some youths added the part with "That slut!" because the man in the moon might see

some things not suitable for kids.. hentai smirk

MOPO: MOrgenPOst, a german newspaper, not of many good infos but more for interviews and hotlines.

Tunic and Toga: The common Roman clothing, made of one-part linen, if I get that right.

Voice: Well, at least in the German version Ishizu has a somewhat dark and smoothing voice, a bit of a purring

in it, and I myself love that voice of hers! .

Hi: In German "Hi" sounds like the word "Hai", the german word for "shark". So if one tells you "Hi" you can

answer with "Fish yourself" or "You fish", since sharks are belonging to fish.

Kel Sha: "Hello" in Egyptian. (by Stargate SG-1)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Get out of my way cause you know that I am totally wasted..._

So the whole evening had turned out pretty good for Marlén. First she had won against the Cat playing Snooker and then indeed had managed to out-drink him. Literally. And since she knew quite well that the Egyptian had some problem getting his hormones under control it hadnt taken long ere they had gotten where the girl had intended – In bed. Calculating the girl had been so smart to fill her teacher with enough alcohol but only that much that he wouldnt get the classic blackout the next day. By some little tricks she finally had made Marek herself.. And since she had been the One keeping a clear head after she had thought to keep the situation like that and leave. She had had her fun, and it had been worth the work, but - If shed waited until the Egyptian awakened it could probably happen that she wouldnt leave this house alive. (In fact..) But she couldnt suppress doing a slight joke. According to old black and white movies she wrote a small note with the words: The night had been wonderful but I think its better we leave it that way and put it near the sleeping Cat so that he could read it. When she however went downstairs and ordered a coffee for him, just for fun, she met Maika. Both looked at each other and knew the facts. Only Marlén was the One telling their thoughts straight away: "Had the night been a success for you too?" the questioning mark had been a waste of energy, the smirk on Maikas face told it all. "I hope for you too." she spoke friendly. "Oh, yes!" Marlén had been fascinated by the crafts of her teacher. "Id never thought that coaching could be such fun!" (If you werent co-author.. maybe I wouldve gotten him!) "Really? Had been intresting, or not?" she asked back. "Intresting is underestimated." the girl grinned adoringly. "He for good reason calls that reputation his own.. fairly impressing.." "André seems to have learned from him," Maika concluded. "he knew what he had done." "What do you think, why Marek is called teacher?!" "Nice word." the friend laughed. "Only that both dont know whom they have to thank their sleepless nights." "And they dont have to find it out – Not, until Im gone." "Right. That would be a problem, be it for you or me." her opponent pondered. "You know what: We drink a coffee and then leave." Marlén took the offer. "Okay."

_I am moody and messy, I get restless and its senseless, how you never seem to care..._

It didnt take any longer and the two men met in the middle – After the Cat had been "gently exploding like a bomb". (quoted Marlén) Probably not only André had heard him raging,, but also the whole building. But none of them had thought of the idea that the other one still was there. So the lavender Cats eyes were surprised when they glanced at the youth in front of them – Obviously equally stunned. "What? You too?" Marek couldnt hold it back. "You too were fooled?" André first pondered about the words he was told. "Well.. not really.." he confessed. "She only gave me a little help." "You lucky one!" the Egyptian growled. "She has duped me thoroughly!" "How that?" the student didnt get it. "Well, everything had been planned from the very beginning! She had only aimed that we – Erm, you get my point." the music teacher suppressed the words. "Especially the thing with drinking had been obvious! And I have fallen for it again!" (You seem to have some talents for that.) "And what about you?" André couldnt suppress blushing. "I dont know, but.. I didnt know what I have done." "Your development makes me worry.." Marek feared. "Youll end up like me in the end.." "Is that bad?" he got said innocently. "If youre not used to drinking and sleep with everybody, **YES**!" And the teacher had decided. "And now theyve disappeared: Unthankful women!" he got enraged. "And?" André knew that the sentence would go on. "They can kiss my ass next time, Ill chose the guys instead! At least I understand them!" the Egyptian explained his new opinion. "What, for real?" the student pondered another time in which direction his teacher had devoted himself. Probably in none. "Why not?" Marek shrug his shoulders. "Whats the matter?"

_How do you know? Everything Im about to say, am I that obvious…?_

That couldnt be real! It had run away with him once more! Why it had been such a problem to get his hormones under control?! And why the hell he always fell for it?! Marlén had invited him to a funny drinking-evening, but that it had turned into the same consequences as the thing with André.. he was just impossible! That was anything else than a happy start in the summer holidays! "What are you mad at?" Marlén asked her so beloved teacher the last day before the summer holidays. Now interpret in many ways. She knew pretty well why he made up his mind so eager. But she wanted to hear it from him personally. From him alone. Only then the victory was hers. "Im mad at myself, you sap!" he shot at the girl. "And you know best, why!" Marlén smirked. "No, tell me!" she insisted and drove him in the edge. "Now and here." For some other students were present. For example Franziska. And when she got to know with whom her music teacher spent his time.. "I dont see why I should tell you that once again." the Egyptian struggled against the inevitable. "What does he aiming at?" Franzi got curious. "We talk about our final party." she explained. "He shall tell me what happened there. And I can still harass him if he doesnt want to." And started smirking again. "If You dont, Ill do ." Unnerved the teacher gave in. "Okay, I confess!" he revealed. "I slept with her!" The face of the girl went blank for a moment. For a long moment. "But, that.." she was too flabber- ghasted to speak. Marlén felt satisfied, she had awaited exactly this reaction. Franziska didnt know what to say, she was too shocked. "You.. Youre.." .. a slut, I know!" Marek took the words right of her mouth. "And Id like to change that!" "Sure I will believe that?" the girl made a grimace, hurt in her pride. "Seems like you arent much of choosing the right person when it comes to that.." "She has made me drunk! And I didnt realize what I do!" the Egyptian tried defending himself. "But only that much You didnt have a blackout. Or else the fun wouldve been in vain." Marlén confessed straight. "He himself knows best that he doesnt stand too much alcohol." she added. "Hard luck." "Someday Ill kill you.." the teacher murmured so loudly, that the students could hear it. "You wont, cause then You wouldnt have anybody for fighting." she grinned. The Cats eyes sparkled dangerously. Marlén was right, she had a perfect Alibi.

So needless to say, Im odds and ends, but thats me stumbling away… 

Summer holidays (which I left out due to time) had proven to be quite instructive. Due to some difficulties the Cat had experienced during his first year he had gotten the chance for at least 6 weeks getting away from that and think it over. That had been bitterly necessary, the Egyptian had to confess, for simply the thing between Marlén and André could turn out deadly for him. No one deceived him, but that had been more of a blackmailing. For it had been quite satisfying to know the Cat at service. Deceitful, but the end justifies the means. So both "victims" had realized that they had an argument at hand against him - which they took advantage of quite often. But none of them could really tame him. None of them. But it was possible, be every argument against it.. Now it had been the beginning of a new school year, the former 10b had been mixed and split into several courses. But that didnt hinder them to cause trouble as a complete 11th grade. They didnt seem to become adults. Very suddenly and very astonishing they had decided to create a high-performance music course. (**note: This kind of course normally doesnt exist on that school!**) And Marek was the one who was allowed to rule them! He had been the one who had turned the most surprised. He of all got a music course! And Gebauer a high-performance biology course.. the Egyptian the first day knew the facts. But since each teacher kept the safety distance quite exactly, that proved to be the lesser problem. The real problem approached in a totally different silhouette: Marek had managed to be at work more than 5 minutes ere the Gong. That was a personal success! And this time he also had brought along his papers. (Im impressed..) It was shortly before ringing and the Egyptian on the jump leaving the teacher´s room. When he suddenly faced a silhouette almost the same age, male, with very pale skin and dark-brown, dangerous sparkling eyes. Like two cats on unknown territory they faced each other motionless and stared. That.. couldn´t be! "No, not YOU!" both spoke the same instant and couldnt believe meeting the other one here. "Oh, Hi." Gebauer suddenly popped up and took the tension away. "You have to be that Newcomer, right? What was you name.." "Bakura." the Asked one said without hesitating and turned to the biology teacher. "Am I right that this is the teachers room?" "You are." Marek growled. "And whatre you doing here?!" It was obvious that he had immense problems with that. "Ill work as a teacher from now on, idiot." the Newcomer didnt hold his mouth. "And youre in my way." Acting against his principles the Egyptian gave way and stepped aside. Clearly something wasnt right here. "Excuse the question.. but do you know each other?" Gebauer spoke out his thoughts. "Yes, and way too long." Bakura told him gruffly. The Cats eyes sparkled with rage – But remained silent. What was wrong here?

_Ich bin kein Dämon, doch etwas Böses ist da schon..._

It didnt take long and Bakura got confronted with the Cat. Marek had been the One looking for him and maybe fighting with him. And on his very first day. "How did you get here?" the Egyptian confronted his colleague with the facts. "I hoped that we would never meet again!" But the dark-brown eyes just shot him a scornful glare. "Well, Murphys Laws are everywhere." "Should I be happy?" "I dont care.." Suddenly he felt a hand at his neck. "I dont think so. We parted in a fight, and you know that." Marek told him. "And you dont care? Youre kidding!" Slowly Bakura gave in. He hadnt planned on meeting him again. Never again. But it had happened. And brought along a lot of feelings. Unpleasant feelings. "You owe me something." the Albino told him straight away and smirked pervert. "Or else I dont have something to do with you." The Cat didnt take that. "Im not your slave, if you mightve forgotten!" he hissed. "And I dont see any reason for that." "Oh come on. You know." And the Newcomer left the scene. "Asshole.." the Egyptian watched him angrily. One still didnt get any clear answer from him. In the last years he hadnt changed a bit. Besides that he smelled much more like tobacco. Disgusting.. the music teacher shook his head. Sure, Bakura did change. But obviously his development didnt turn a good way. He seemed meaner, more dangerous, and stronger. But that couldve been just his imagination, for speaking of the physics Marek couldve taken him over, he knew. However, since back then many things had happened.. "Mr. Teacher, we have a question!" Stefanie suddenly held up her hand in lessons. "Do You by chance know this Bakura?" "Not only by chance, he had been at my former school.." the music teacher made a grimace. Clearly he remembered with disgust. "Two years younger than me." He added ere the girl couldve required. "And I wont tell you more." Silence. Marlén, who sat next to Stefanie, thought it over. There was something going on, but none knew what it was. Marek didnt tell anything so she had just one chance.. since the Newcomer substituted Mrs. Tautenhahn in German lessons the chances were good to get something intresting to hear. "May I ask You something?" Maika this time took all her courage. This teacher was creepy, he seemed.. dangerous. If he might attack you the next instant and bring you down. But the Said one just turned and spoke cocky: "What of?" "Hence do You know Marek?" "From back then." he replied. "We went to the same school." "We know that already. What else?" Marlén got curious. "Isnt of your concern, but.." the teacher watched her scornfully. "Youre quite similar to me. That is. We were in a kind of Gang, when we were young.. and did some illegal things. And just to say that: We are still the only ones living a free life." "For real?!" not only Maika and Marlén got it. "And?" "Nothing, that is it." With that the teacher continued studying his newspaper, which he had brought along. He didnt seem to teach either. Or it could also be that he needed a bit of a time to get talk-active. Not like the Egyptian. His southern temperament the students had experienced in the very first lesson. But that Bakura sure was a totally different category. Just the appearance! Something like 1,70 tall (or small) and a bit more slender like the Cat, but also no wimp. But he had a very light skin-tone, almost _too _light, a hair colour like silvery-white with many long strands and dark, brown eyes. He seemed similar like the Cat – But totally different! Not to speak of the clothes: White T-Shirt and long-sleeved green shirt, a light blue Jeans and sneakers. Nothing extravagant. And quite still. Except Hi and Sit down he hadnt barely said anything. And that wasnt due to the lack of language. Somehow this guy was closed and cold, as if he had to hide something..

_Was wirklich zählt für mich, steht nicht nur unterm Strich..._

But lately evrybody was occupied with something else – Marek for example with finishing Franziska. Since she was allowed to bring her CD with her for listening to, she had taken adavantage of it and brought along "Durch den Monsun" by Tokio Hotel. But she probably was the only one supporting that band. Any other person truly disliked that singing – If one could call it singing anyway. The song mightve been bearable, but the SINGER! Pure horror! Exactly this Franzi now got to hear by her teacher. "I dont get it why you like that music?" he told her straight. "Not only the text being pure nonsense but the lead singer..?" "Whats the matter?" the girl didnt understand. "Erm.. did it ever occur to you that this band makes fun of themselves?" the Egyptian shook his head. "Especially that Bill. His appearance alone is bad enough!" "Well.. hes kind of extravagant." Franzi mourned. Now her favourite band was smashed literally down. "Extravagant?! Youre kidding! Id like to take my gun when every time I get to see him on TV! Its such a shame for any other singers that someone like him exists!" He smirked. "Or maybe I dont see the truth behind.." It went on for a while that Marek argued with the girl and finished her with his quite negative opinion about the band, which he regarded the biggest mistake ever in German music- history. And Franzi now was pissed off. That guy always managed to backbite her ideals. "Sure youre allowed listening to." the Egyptian spoke calm. "But dont think anybody would join you." He didn´t have to say that. None wouldve joined singing and not even Franziska felt like doing so. Score for him.

Bounce baby off the door, I aint gonna take this no more… 

What an odd personality, that.. Bakura seemed creepy even for the students. And they usually could stand a lot of things. Each Newcomer at first was an object of intrest. But this guy was a category beyond everybodys horizon. Dusky, to say it with this word, and radiating a quite evil aura, was the impression most got of him. Teacher also was a very kind way to put it, for he didnt pay much intrest for German lessons. But more for ethics. Since ethics always were an object to quarrel about – Seen neutral. And which ethics Bakura worshipped, hadnt been that easy to guess. If he had one anyway, it sure wouldve been his own. Since that was of no less importance for anyone very special, Marlén tried to get him for a discussion. "What is ethics for You?" she asked him straight. "Ethics?" the Newcomer repeated. "According to the dictionary it means the ' teaching of the right acting, leading to true happiness' " "And who knows whats right?" the girl continued. "One cant follow just any opinion!" "Id say, that decides everyone by himself." the teacher told his opinion. "Every person has another opinion." With that Bakura seemed to have hit the point. "But if anyone thinks so different then there isn´t ethics at all!" Marlén didnt draw back. "Not any common, no. Because of that there are so much crimes since anybody has got a different thinking about Law and Order." The teacher showed his class a big grin. "You can join the talk too.." Maika finally brought up the courage. "How about a common ethics, which would be law for everyone?" she suggested. "One ethics for everyone? That would be a doctrine!" the teacher contradicted. "That would be like George Orwells 1984.." Marlén remembered the book. (A very good one, I can say) "There the ethics are made by some high persons, created by a tyranny. And youd like that?!" she nudged her neighbour. "Only if I can take part!" "Ah? You just would accept the ethics you created your own?" Bakura grasped what she aimed at. "Of course." the girl smirked mean. "My ethics is the only one, I thought You knew that." When she tried adding something to her phrase she got disturbed by a loud Gong. It was break. "We continue that talk another time.." the Newcomer shouted at them and then left and went to the teacher´s room. _Great! Exactly where I like to be!_ Bakura grumbled angrily. He would probably see his so hated colleague again. He didnt have anything to do with Marek, and Said one knew that. It might have passed years meanwhile, but he still felt deceived.. "No Cat present?" he took a look around and was relieved. Except some elder teachers none was there. "Not yet.." Müller smirked. "But it can´t take any longer. Now that he dares coming here again." "What do You mean?" the Newcomer lifted his eyebrow. "He doesnt come here?" "He only does that since theres a so-called safety distance." Bakura smirked pervert. "Right.. that explains everything. But.." "But what?" "Strange, that hes acting so unapproachable. He hadnt been so back then." Not so much, the Albino recalled his memory. Sure, the safety- distance only was for unnerving persons or for those who managed to get a glance at his soul. The predacious animal hated that the most. And one could use that for his own good. In last time Marek however seemed the One being stressing. At least from Bakura´s point of view. Although he was the one who was starting fights and turning Mareks life a hell whenever he got the chance to. Simply revenging. For example now. The teacher had noticed that he approached the door and out of a reflex he slammed the door shut before his face. Or better _at_ his face. It might have been no good wood but it proved MASSIVE. And it didnt take just 5 seconds and he heard him cursing. "You idiot!" he got slapped as answer. One slap where you could count every single finger on the cheek. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you did that on purpose!" Marek hissed. "What for?!" "Ive told you, you owe me something." Bakura didnt show any reaction to the slap. "And since youre still acting stubborn and dont regret your mistake Ill give you decent hints next time." (Really decent hints..) "Ive told you, youre wrong!" the Egyptian complained further. "And I dont give a fuck for your hints!" "So stop going on my nerves.." "Going on your nerves?!" the music teacher felt stunned and headed for the door. "Have you gone mad?!"

Tell me who do you think you see, you´re standing in you corner looking out on me… 

The dark-brown eyes felt satisfied. It always meant fun to enrage the Cat. Often he fell for more simple reasons due to his ferocious character. But why Marek always denied what he was guilty of? He was right, he had to take the blame on his own! Worse, he had acted as if he didnt care! And he still proclaimed he was wrong?! What a farce! No surprise that Bakura was in a bad mood. He felt vain in that case, and hurt pride didnt be a small problem, especially for men. But.. it was too fascinating how his ancient friend had changed the years. Marek sure had kept his character, besides he seemed _slightly _reasonable, but.. The teacher shook his head and kept searching for a point down the ground level. He had decided to spend the break at the handhold, watching his environment. He at least had a good overview. _"I walk a lonely road.. The only one that I have ever known.. Dont know where it goes.. But its home to me and I walk alone.."_ he suddenly heard someone singing. And quite well besides. That sounded like.. right, his so beloved foe! But he didnt appear having noticed him and continued singing. _"My shadows the only one that walks beside me.. My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating.."_ Obviously Marek had regained his good mood. This side of him the Newcomer didnt knew. So.. happy and careless he had never seen him. But the text he was singing nevertheless couldve been interpret several ways: _"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.. til then I walk alone.." _Oh yeah, the Egyptian had always been a maverick. He didnt let anyone get close to him, although it didnt look like, not even - "Bakura!" both bumped together since none of them had paid attention where they had gone to. So they faced each other, both faces as close as possible, and none spoke a word. The crackling between them was obvious. (Oh yeah..) For some undefined reason none of them made efforts to break that awkward situation. It seemed.. like there was a special kind of tension and attraction between them, which they couldnt understand – But also not deny. Only a loud "Hey there!" let them snap out of their thoughts and they stared at each other, speechless. And tried to forget what they both had thought that instant. (And I pretty well know what it was about..) They hated each other! "What hey?" the Albino complained at the German teacher. Mrs Fink (released of the hospital) waved a sheet of paper in front of their eyes. "Its about the next Day of the Open Door. Please follow me!" Reluctantly both obeyed and went with her. "And whats the matter?" Bakura asked as first. "That you always seem to have the first word!" Marek hissed at him. "So I can save my breath telling the same.." "Very right. Youre shutting up for some time." the Albino smirked at him. "Growl.." he got shot back. So the situation had gotten back to normal: Both were fighting. smirk "So, tell me?" "We pondered that it would be intresting to show other people infos about the subjects one can take here." the teacher explained. "It would be even better combining two subjects or more." She glanced at the two. "And the whole colleagues have decided that YOU TWO shall work together!" Shocked both men only said the inevitable 3 words: "WHAT THE FUCK??!!"

Something just isnt right, I can feel it inside… 

That wasnt for real! What the hell were they thinking?! No way, that of any colleagues he and Bakura had to work TOGETHER! How could that work?! They all time tried getting out of their way to avoid the blaming of the other one. And now! "If you think Id listen to you, then start thinking again." the Albino hissed at his colleague. "I dont need anyone and Ill do that ON MY OWN!" "Dont get mad.." Marek raised his hands in a peaceful way and kept his coolness. "We have to work together and exactly that we will do. Okay?" "Dont tell me what I have to do and what not.." the dark brown eyes sparkled dangerously. And it showed effect - the Egyptian didnt say any word but left Bakuras opinion uncommented. But that wasnt the only reason. There was another one too, and Marlén again was to discover it as the First. It was the following week, music lessons, and the Cat acted rather strange. It seemed as if he was pondering a lot about something important. Something very important.. "What are you thinking about?" Marlén had to put the question. "Nothing special.." he rejected. "Whats it about? Or about whom?" she ignored his objection. "Do I know him?" "Maybe." "Have I seen him at this school?" "…" "Ponder.. ponder.." the girl mumbled, but didnt find a satisfying solution. There were some really great opponents who had the courage of standing against him. What the fuck could be that important that Marek acted that he didnt pay any intrest in his environment? Her pondering didnt give her answers and she wouldnt have gotten it by herself, but in that moment wild, silvery white hair-strands and two dark-brown eyes peered through the door into the class room. The teacher ignored everyone around him and kept searching for his documents he had forgotten the last time. He moved as if nothing would urge him. That was one of the things Marek hated like hell about him: The Albino couldnt get impressed by just the slightest things, by just anyting! And of course he also wasnt impressed by Mareks own crazy attitudes. What pissed him off. For example the so called safety -distance also was meant for Bakura – But you could talk to a wall instead, the colleague seemed to take quite a delight in teasing his opponent because of that. On the other hand it was an attitude Marek regarded quite fascinating. No one else dared to face him. Bakura didnt pay attention to rules and laws. Rules were made for being broken. But this time.. "Just one thing, didnt you learn how to knock?" Marek made a grimace and wouldve liked to throw his colleague out the room. "Why? Do I disturb anyone?" "Yes, you do. Me." he got replied. "And what do you want to do, hm?" the Albino started searching into the lavender Cats eyes for an answer and got closer to the scared face. No reply. "You see, you dont have the faintest chance against me." he smirked meanly and turned to the door. "This time youre damn right.." the Cat murmured, but observed him visually. Somehow he acted like a complete fool. No kidding, he just.. didnt dare to say anything more. But this one last sentence Marlén had heard and now thought the whole story over. She examined the predacious animal very close and this shy and somewhat embarrassed look he gave.. plus these hesitating moves.. that couldnt be.. "No, HOW CUTE!!" she couldnt suppress the words and held her mouth surprised. Everyone had heard it. "Whats cute?" she gazed into the now cool Cats eyes. Marek hadnt noticed at all what was going on with him. (A lot of intresting things..) "Erm.. uhm.. nothing." the girl waved her hand and suppressed what she had wanted to tell. "I just thought about my cute little cat at home, who is sleeping on the sofa." "If thats the matter…" the teacher really hadnt noticed. But Marlén was dancing like a snow king. "Huh.. thats so cute, really..!!" she as the only one had understood the scene. It really was cute, in fact. She knew that the Egyptian had had more than just one girlfriend, but sure that had been more of a cure for hormone problems. Now it was something totally different. Now there were feelings involved. Really deep and pure feelings. For the Cat in his maybe first time of life had, well, **_fallen in love_**.

The truth isnt far behind me, you cant deny… 

Of course none knew about that, except the music course, that was. And Marek himself probably didnt have just a faintest clue of what was going on. Who else wouldve guessed he might get into such a scene? (Me not..) Only that it was totally senseless now. For on the one hand the Egyptian couldnt handle his feelings at the moment and on the other hand anybody else acted like nothing had happened.. He just had caught a wrong time. And this odd project work was also supposed to start in a few days.. A bright laughter let Marek snap out of his daydream. Some of his students came running into the room, obviously being chased by someone. And it wasnt for 5 seconds that the music teacher could see the reason for it: His so beloved' colleague entered – With a violet blue hair colour. "H.. how did you do _that_?!" he at first blinked surprised. "Yeah, that would be good to know.." Bakura tried chasing the enemy he suspected. It had been, like always, Marlén. (I know, its getting boring..) She knew what this hair colour stood for, speaking of soccer, and she knew of the reactions. With a fast move she hid behind her teacher, who understood. "Hey, I thought you belonged to the Zwickau – Fans.." Marek started grinning as he got the meaning of that joke. "You´re changing your opinion quite fast.." And the girl added: "Its no use, the ranks are always in the last quarter!" smirks "You only say that because he would defend you, little.." "Stop it!" the Cat interfered him, before he could state something mean to her. "Youre not at home." "I dont have a home." Bakura grumbled, but listened to reason. "The only home I had was back then with you.." Marlén carefully blinked behind her defender and got curious. "What for a home, if I may ask that?" she asked. The Newcomer fell onto one of the chairs. "Ive said it already. We were in a kind of Gang." He shrug his shoulders. "We were like one family, that was the best." "And what was the worst?" Now it was Marek who shut her up. "Thats none of your concerns." he said sharply. "And now leave us alone." "Uhh.. Im scared.." Marlén hissed back, but left with the other ones and let the two adults talk just to each other. "Well, you traitor.." the Egyptian started. ".. among you and me: What the hell are you doing here?!" "Im teaching." Bakura shot back. "You could kiss my ass instead." Marek meant unimpressed. "Just the fact that youve got the licence for teaching is impossible. Id say, youve reached that goal only by sleeping with the Responsible." Stating this he sure had made a right hit. His opponent didnt say anything. "And dont tell me youre here because you still want to get this debt paid by me." "An argument." the Albino smirked. "But Im sure you know why." "No, I dont." "Then you dont need to hear it." he smirked again and left the scene ere he might have said too much. Although it was fascinating, he had to confess to himself, that he hadnt start haunting Marek because of the reason he had thought of. Not really, that was. As said, the title teacher sure put it wrong. Unlike Marek, who obviously enjoyed doing his job. Bakura just couldnt accept that, how could anybody enjoy teaching 12 students things they didnt want to hear?! No, no way! But.. despite the aversion, or better hatred, he had for Marek, something similar tied them together. They were like soul-mates somehow.. No, not really. They were too different to be that. Well, they knew each other for quite a long time, to say so. And already back then the Albino had admired the Cat secretly for his strength and courage. Not to speak of the optics! He himself couldnt act like that. He didnt have such a strong character and let himself drift through life. And to be that will-strong or even LOYAL just wasnt his true nature! That maybe had been one reason which had been their doom long time ago...

Hab zum Boden keinerlei Kontakt, mein Tag läßt mich kalt… 

With a loud Bang the dicitonary said Goodbye and fell onto the floor. Of course the front page first. (Murphys Laws..) The music teacher didnt have the slightest ambitions to join his book and get it back. Especially now, when he felt comfortable.. But there was no use. Sighing he bent under the desk and tried getting his book back, "Mr. Ishtar.. somehow Youre acting strange today." Stefanie stated. "That much which has fallen down already.." "You may be right." the Cat was still fishing for his dictionary. "Im totally out of line since some weeks." "Why?" "If I just knew that!" he didnt realized. "I dont get anything!" "Happens.." Maika started grinning dangerously. "But I can tell You the answer." "That is?" Marek in the meanwhile had fetched his book and was now directly under the desk. When the girl replied: "Its so easy: Youre just TOTALLY IN LOVE with someone!" In the next instant they heard a Wham! and the desk started shivering. For the teacher had lifted his head reflex-like and bumped at the hard wood with full force. That however proofed that he still was capable of a good hearing, despite other limits. "W.. what?!" the lavender eyes sparkled with shock. "What did you just tell me?!" "Shall I repeat it?" Maika made a grimace. "You heard it. But why are You shocked that much?" "Good question.." Stefanie added. "Its beautiful." "No, on the contrary!" Marek shoved away his shock by anger. "Thats the worst happening to me!" "Huh?" none understood what he meant. Marlén knew what he tried to say. "Its not a big deal. No one shall see a side of You which is secret. " A nod. "Whats that all about?" Stefanie inquired. "There is a feature which is prohibited:" the girl explained. "Weakness." "Ah." "And when he gets feelings it could be possible that he gives up his will and strength, like a cat." Marlén shrug her shoulders. "Of course thats just my guess." _With which you made a high score.._ the Egyptian thought it over. That should be the reason he felt so out of touch now?! And he hadnt noticed it? (Thats mostly the case..) Well, that explained some things, but why of all it had to be HIM, to fall in love with? Any other person, except Bakura! And to put one on top the said one entered the door. "Dont worry, Ill be gone in some instants." the Albino grinned mean and went to the next door. "Hey, whats wrong with you?" he bent down to his colleague, curious, and tried searching in the lavender eyes for an answer. "Did you see a ghost?" _No, but my damnation.._ Marek got the thought. "Say something, youre too still." he got teased. Obviously Bakura had been entering at a very important topic. It had to be important if even the Cat didnt say anything more. "Spoil-sport.." he finally gave in and left. But not without turning a last time. He almost had stopped. Could that be real? Did he just see right? Marek had… blushed because of him? That guy, who never got embarrassed, turned red in his face – Because of him? The ethics teacher was stunned, what a curious news! And somehow.. quite funny, as he at once thought with a broad smirk. That got him many different perspectives and chances!

Meine Züge entgleisen im Takt, und machen vor keinem mehr Halt… 

No, no way! No, no and a third time NO! How did that happen?! Now Marek felt more puzzled than before. Although he had noticed it only by the help of his students he had sensed something like that before – But he hadnt confessed that to himself. But now he couldnt hide it anymore. He was in love, with his worst rival! At last when Bakura had asked him the signs had become visible. It had been pure luck that his colleague hadnt already notice the true circumstances. It just was his appearance that made his pulse grew faster. He couldnt do something against it, absolutely anything. And exactly that confused him. Usually he had control of himself but now he might react in a way never thought of. It might happen that he _really _would lose his self-control.. But since the thing between André and Marlén was a load on his shoulders it wouldve needed a brainwash to change his mind. That risk he didnt dare a third time! But how act when they met again?

Really, funny! That thought spooked in Bakuras mind. The Cat in fact had a crush on him – A very bad crush. The Egyptian couldnt act so good that it just was a joke. There were real feelings part of it. _Deep _feelings. But how to react? The Albino couldnt find an answer. He hadnt occupied himself with these things, not even experienced them. So he couldnt understand the Cat. Did Marek really want to be with him? A very important question, how the teacher had to state. For he had the feeling that the Egyptian struggled against his feelings with full force. As if something had spoiled him the taste. But he had another opinion. That thing with being in debt just was a pretext, he often didnt think much decent of his colleague. It didnt have to be open that he more liked the male gender than the female. He wished the predacious animal being his property. With body as well as with his mind. In other words, he wanted to _possess_ him. But since he didn´t have feelings he could plan things like always and tease Marek merciless. It was a mean method, but a very effective one.

_Ich hab dich wieder bloßgestellt, und vorgeführt vor allen..._

„Mr.. Bakura..?" Marlén tried carefully when they had ethics again. They still had to settle that discussion. "Whats up?" he contradicted. "We wanted to put an end to that ethic thing.." the girl reminded him. "Ive thought to regard ethics like feelings. I mean.. everyone has different morals, to speak of that." "Sure everyone does." the teacher joined her. "What moral is yours?" "Erm.. uhm.. I dont have much of a moral." Marlén avoided. "How about You?" "Well.. I like doing things quite un-moralistic." he smirked broadly. "At least when it is about the feelings of others." "What exactly?" "Im not decent, to put it nice. I love driving others into sadness by hurting their feelings." the Albino said it straight. "Thats not nice.." Nicole couldnt suppress a comment. "We might fear something.." "Nope, not really. But when Im interested in someone special I tease him the most." A thoughtful "Ahhh.." showed that a very actual problem hid behind that phrase. For not only she had noticed that the Newcomer liked to tease Marek a lot. And that not out of mere coincidence. There had to be more than just one reason.. "Whats with this Ahh?" Bakura asked sceptical. "I know that Im a bastard, you dont have to tell me that!" "I didnt mean that I.." the girl oppressed her comment. "Forget it!" "But Id like to know one thing.." Stefanie started pondering. "What are You thinking about our Cat?" He might have awaited that question, for the Albino showed a bright and mean grin. "It sometimes happens that Im starting thinking naughty things of him." he confessed. "He... is some kind of fascinating." "Thats right!" Franziska proclaimed. "No one would ignore him!" "Alright.. that guy sure is a special kind.." the teacher couldnt help a laughter. "As back then, when.." It took some time ere he had calmed down for not bursting out in laughter again. "What? What?!" they all got curious. "Oh, I just thought of how impulsive he is sometimes.." (_Sometimes.._?) "What had he done?" "Well.. he had gotten a nice body-deco by chance' " he said with a cocky smile. "What kind of?" Marlén wanted to know exactly. "It was a Tribal –Tattoo, if I get that right.." the teacher pondered. "And how did he get that?" Bakura laughed: "He just was (again) totally drunken! smirks (reminds me of a song: Im buying you Whiskey.. XD) And we teased him if he would do that, until we got him." the newcomer started laughing again. "How could anyone be so.." "Crazy?" Nicole added. "Exactly. But that isnt all." the Albino knew of the curiousness of his students. "Speaking of girl-friends: When we had been together in our Gang, our Cat, as far I know, hadnt had one at all." Silence. "I think you know what I mean.. smirks Of course we didnt want to keep that experience for ourselves and got him a little help." "How?" "Well, we got him a girl-friend!" "Huh?" the students felt scared. "Dont tell me You took the webcam and recorded it.." Marlén let her fantasy spread out. "You say it." she got replied. Even the forward girl didnt say a word. "E..e..erm.. Yes?!" "What do you think we did during our time together? Thats one of the harmless cases!" "But.. that.." ".. had been a damn violation of my privacy." they suddenly heard Mareks voice, who struggled for not losing his temper. Even Bakura twitched. That was a very bad time.. "Whatre you doing here?" he nevertheless asked in his cocky style. Instead of an answer the Egyptian walked to him and slapped him in front of the students. "Ouch.. that hurt.." the colleague touched his now burning red cheek. "It was meant to! Youre not caring a bit of my Pride, dont you?!" the Cat hissed at him. "I didnt regard you that deceitful!" The dark brown eyes were of different opinion. They liked how the predacious animal got enraged. "What? That were mere facts." For that phrase alone Marek felt like slapping him another time but drew back his lifted hand. As if something hindered him.. "Now calm down at first.." Bakura spoke to him and gently took his wrists. But at once the Cat had wriggled out of the grip. He didnt allow anyone doing THAT again. "Okay, Ill leave you in silence." the Albino drew back. The dangerous sparkling in the lavender eyes showed that his decision was right. But.. it just was.. so enticing. The Egyptian was at 180, and exactly that the ethics teacher liked the most. "What.. are you staring at me?" Marek avoided his gaze and somehow got embarrassed. He didnt like to be stared at and especially not _that _way. And not by Bakura! "Oh, I was in thoughts." he smirked. "Truce?" Still hesitating the colleague took his hand. "Alright.. Truce.."

Du sagst, ich tu das alles nur, um aufzufallen – mag sein… 

Lucky for there were free courses. During that time one could do his homework, chat, to surf in the internet or simply.. fight. For exactly this the two colleagues were actually about. It was fact that Marek as well as Bakura were fighting spirits. A verbal fight between cats, to say so. :-P It was clear who was the better cat. Instead both were occupying with their project subject they both talked about a very hot topic: The effect of their own actions towards the partner. Since the colleagues had decided it would be best moving together during that time there still was the question of the Way. Each had different opinions.. "Youre driving me mad.." the Cat sighed. "Youre always going on my nerves with your advances!" The Albino tried making an innocent face: "Why? Im just worried about your health.." smirks, oh yeah.. "I just want to understand you." "You dont have to !" the dark brown eyes stared into a puzzled face. "I dont understand myself! How could you do that?!" "Right. But youre quite unnerving though." he stated. "What?" "Well, youre running around quite messy and dont seem to know what youre trying to achieve." "What do you mean by messy..?" the music teacher got a creepy feeling. "To say it that way: I´m starting to think not very decent things about you." "That.. didnt be on purpose.." the Egyptian murmured and turned away. "And be it, it isnt supposed to have this effect." "Really?" he suddenly gazed at the dangerously sparkling eyes. "I think you did that on purpose pretty well.." The Cat noticed that he got alarmed. He didnt seem to know his colleague well enough to say what was going on inside him. Reflex-like he stepped back until he touched the wall and stared at the dangerous eyes. "Whats up with you?" Bakura asked amused. "Youre quite shy. Thats not what Im used to." Somehow he felt puzzled. Pretty puzzled. When he didnt get an answer he nailed his colleague at the bricks. "Tell me, why are you that strange? What have I done wrong?" he got anxious. "No.. you didnt do anything.." he said quiet. "I.. I.. just didnt want to be everybodys fool again." No, he couldnt tell it. No way. "Hm? But why.. why then are you so weary?" the Albino still didnt get it. "You dont notice me! You ignore me and act like I wasn´t present!" "…" "Hey, Im talking to you!" "I.. Ive got-" No, there wasnt any way! It couldnt be! Did he have such problems with that?! (Definitely..) "Thats none of your concern!" he hissed back and stared at his opponent ferocious. "What the heck..?" Bakura now felt totally confused. "Why that of a sudden..?" "Leave me alone!" Marek growled. "I wont have nothing to do with you! ANYTHING!" That was enough in his eyes. Not in that tone! "How dare you speaking to me in that way?!" he hissed at him and gripped his wrists. (I think I know that quotation..) "Let go of me!" the Egyptian started struggling free but made again acquaintance with the wall. "I wont let you go that easily!" the colleague still had a word to say. "Youre driving me mad!" Until now he had gotten a grip of his hormones but to silence the Cat there was just one chance – Totally perplexed Marek felt soft lips on his own, and not just slightly touched. That didnt have anything to do with silencing, that was meant to be a real, _wanted _kiss! Not being able to fight against it he let the Albino deepen the kiss - And blushed. cute But the seconds went by and his colleague drew back. "You didnt defend.." Bakura also was surprised. "Hence.. hence you do like that?" He had thought until now, that the Egyptian didnt regard men the same as women. He had thought of heavy defences, like a slap or well-aimed kick. For the Cat sure knew how to fight. But nothing had happened. A ' classical wrong planning' (to quote my chef) "You.. youve blushed.." the Albino stated the second time being puzzled. "Does that mean you.." He didnt get any reply. The Cat had disappeared as fast as he could state his inquiry. So a big fat questioning mark appeared on his face.

I could be a wolf in disguise, I could be an angel in your eyes… 

The weeks should become quite stressful. Not only for Marek or Bakura, who avoided each other consequently, but also for their environment. It was blank horror. Even if the project work had been more of a force than voluntarily it had caused a lot of troubles since then. Especially for the two fighters. And due to Bakuras action both men now werent sure of what to do. That meant, Marek knew that pretty well, but decided to keep it by himself. And the Albino too had the right thoughts but didnt dare asking. It just wouldve sounded ridiculous. So the fights went on. It was a way for them to act towards unsolved problems. For not only these two were sure what they really wanted from each other – Or didnt. So even the students and teachers pondered why both of them didnt start murdering each other, since they were living together. Biut they of course didnt knew the whole truth. The one and only advantage was that their work in general would be finished. Only the weather had gone crazy. It was way too warm for being October already. And as always someone special had his problems with that.. Quite tired and exhausted by work and temperatures the Egyptian had thrown himself full-length on the bed. Arms and face covered by the cool pillow, as if it would help against the cruel warmth of the room. For example Bakura had caused the room heating up more than usual. Maybe because he belonged to that kind of people who got cold practically any time. Or maybe for another reason.. Marek was totally opposite. He would also wear short clothes in winter, be it the bet. So the only clothes he wore actually consisted of Shirt and Shorts. But he didnt get his rest. On the contrary, someone really had his eyes fixed on him. And couldnt suppress slowly trailing his hand down the Cats back. It just was too tempting.. But Said animal didnt react. "Bakura, what are you doing..?" the Egyptian murmured sleepy, without changing his position. "Leave me alone.." That had been the falsest phrase he couldve said. He had made the other one curious and therefore the German teacher didnt stop. On purpose his hand slowly trailed along the neck and followed the spine down towards the waist. It seemed that he had grown a liking for his colleague. The Said one slowly awakened and suddenly sat up. "If you might excuse me.." he felt drawn to cold water (that is to the bath -room). "Its getting too hot." That could be interpret in many ways and it sure was to be meant that way. There Bakura naturally started thinking about it and finally had to confess he felt puzzled. He had been the one starting that action. Were these really his true ambitions?! he doubted. Why had he done that? He didnt feel anything for him, why then? Sure he desired nothing more than him but he usually had more patience. He just was on the way to really _lose_ his self-control. Something definitely went wrong..

_I could be your crook or your lover, I can be the one or the other.._

It didnt take more than half an hour ere the colleague entered again. And as it looked like he still felt warm. That one may have taken from the fact that Marek hadnt changed his clothes and still wore the short towel which he had taken for drying himself. Well, at least he was dry. But that was the only thing. Without noticing his watcher he flung himself on the bed again. There the question occurred if he acted that way on purpose or just was too sleepy to notice it. For how it looked like it was clear what his opponent thought about and would probably put in action the next time. But the Egyptian didnt pay him any interest and dizzy gazed at his colleague who had something small and white in his hands and intently stared at it. "Whats that?" the curiousness won and Marek blinked some times. "Ive found it near the window." the Albino showed him the strange thing. It was a feather. "Looks like the feather of a Swan." (The softest I know) "Ah, I see." Marek again buried his head in the pillow. But unlike Bakura he hadnt thought of the various ways one could _use_ such a thing. He liked that position of his opponent, being barely clothed and defenceless.. And now he got an idea.: Only by touching with the tip of the feather he started softly caressing the Egyptian. Starting at his neck he let the white smooth thing trail along the shoulders and continue along the spine and back in waving moves. And the whole matter repeating. That didn´t leave the Cat cool to the touch. He had to react to such strokes! "Stop that..!" Marek tried defending as he noticed how sensible he grew to that. As if all senses became alert. And exactly that wasnt supposed to happen. But Bakura sure had another opinion. When the feather trailed down the spine again it left his way and touched the stomach. As far as the towel allowed that. In that instant the Egyptian twitched and he suddenly felt wide awake. Damn, why did he grow so sensible?! And why of a sudden these ambitions? Didnt they act like foes? That wasnt meant to be, not now! But the feather slowly convinced him of the opposite. It repeated the touches and without he could suppress it the music teacher blushed. Simply because of the reason it turned him on, despite the circumstances. smirks But he had promised to not fall for it again. Really. He had grown more carefully. He.. didnt allow himself showing his true feelings. Who knew what would await him..? (Just say Yes:-P) "Why dont you speak a word?" the Albino asked amused and whispered in is ear. "I know youre getting turned on.." Of course Marek knew that. He could imagine the wicked smile on Bakuras face without turning around. Since he didnt show any – visible – reactions to his colleagues advances the Said one tried something else. He let his hands trail up the slender legs – On the _inner_ side! That finally showed effect! Suddenly the Egyptian turned on his back to interrupt these touches. If he wouldnt do it then he in some minutes wouldve had a little problem.. And it just wasnt the right time! But when the Albino kept gently caressing up to a very special part of the body the Egyptian twitched again and bit his lip. He couldnt suppress this shivering and didnt know how long he could take this. That also could be seen by the deep red flush on his face, having gotten much more intense. No sooner he had managed to avoid the feather than he faced a very wickedly smirking face. Or better a damn horny one. "Where do you want to go..?" the Albino told with a more husky voice than before and pinned Marek down by grabbing his wrists. He had to be sure. And he got no defence. But the lavender eyes still didnt give in, there still was a flickering fear in them. But instead getting up and leaving the Cat stayed where he was – What did that mean?

If you look beneath, youd discover, you just dont know me…! 

As well as the dark brown eyes asked themselves if they did the right thing. Did he really desire that? Although he knew they hated each other? Be the thing with the 'debt' a fact or not, he just desired him like he had never done before. And Bakura had decided. On the contrary to his usual cool temper he started a wild passionate kissing, which not even Marek was to prevent. If he wouldve been able to, that was. smirks He just was too stunned because of the reactions of his colleague. Hence that guy had taken an interest in men?! The Egyptian had been on a false info it seemed, for Bakura sure proofed he could get him purring. The body couldnt lie and it wasnt just for the weather that Marek felt way too warm.. It still was a game, but how long..? It was hard to keep his self-control when everything inside him longed for these touches. And of course his own reactions made his opponent grew more impatient. He just had to touch him and make him his own, although he couldnt explain it. And alone that he somehow had the power over him encouraged the Albino further. So he started covering that seducing body with kisses and caressing down the torso. And even if he struggled against it with full force the Cat couldnt suppress a slight moan. It just felt too good.. So he didnt notice that the last piece of clothing was removed. smirks Watching the entire situation it also was a struggle for Bakura to keep his self-control. He wouldve fallen upon him right that instance but knew he had to be patient. It just was a small amount of time ere the predacious animal would give in. And exactly that was what he desired the most. Only then it became the most enticing! "What are you looking at me..?!" Marek piled his hands on the ground and tried not to react to the touches. Which became harder each second. "I know how I look like and dont say just ONE word!" he didnt like how he got stared at. Especially at a particular part of his body. smirks But instead of an reply he got kissed again and soft warm lips trailed down his torso until they reached that special part.. Shivering the Egyptian couldnt suppress a loud moan and bit his hand for not giving in. He felt embarrassed and especially he felt that way because of Bakura. "Why this struggle?" he grinned pervert. "Dont tell me you dont like that.." Not awaiting a reply he continued spoiling this beautiful body and noticed that the Egyptian already had given in. He just had to say it.. Instead the Said one found himself trembling with resistance although he knew he acted like a fool. He didnt dare to let his wishes be fulfilled. He struggled against that, and if he would give in he wouldve lost his strength completely.. "What are you thinking about..?", he heard a husky voice at his ear, giving him the shivers. "You could still reject..", the Albino bit his neck slightly and earned a further moan, combined with a quiet purring. "But I know you want that.. and I know I could give that to you.." Bakura pulled the Egyptian on his back and knelt between his legs. "And youre pretty well aware that I would ravage you..?", he grinned wickedly and slightly straddled the slender legs with his own. The lavender eyes just flickered and it was easy to see how Marek fought inside his mind. These words were just too tempting to be ignored.. And even if he liked to be the dominant one he found himself growing hard just by the thought of being at the mercy of someone who really knew what he needed.. "Tell me..", Bakura knew that he was about to win and eyed his victim suspiciously. "Do I get your permission?" he sucked at the sensible ear, getting another moan. "Oh, screw it!" Marek hissed at him and gave in. "Ill surrender. Do whatever you like to me but just dont leave me unfinished!" "So Im allowed to satisfy your beautiful body the way I like it..?" he straddled the legs a bit more and let his hands start roaming all over the smooth skin. Marek knew he had lost his pride completely and growled at him. "Just DO IT!" he hissed and purred at the same time. "And do it NOW.."

Appendix:

Well.. in Germany the school system counts upward, so the primary school is 1-4th grade, then 5th, 6th, 7th.. and so on. In grammar school there are 12 classes, but after the 10th grade they get into different courses where the students get mixed. In the last two years (the 11th and 12th grade) the courses consist of high-perfomrance and basic-performance courses, depending on which youre going to do your A-levels. You better inform yourself of that.

Tokio Hotel: A german teeny- band who are trying, yes, I mean TRYING to make pop music. The front singer, Bill Kaulitz looks like a crazy Manga figure and well.. I dont have anything to add. -.-

Snowking: Theres a saying "being happy like a snowking", which means that one is absolutely happy. I dont know why a snowking of all.. °

Zwickau and Aue are Saxon cities and they have each an own soccer team: The FSV Zwickau and the FCE Aue. The fans of both teams are bitter rivals and often it comes to quarrels among them during games..

180: Another saying when youre "on 180" then youre enraged so much that you could explode. Maybe the 180 refers to the temperature of the body, to speak literally.

12


End file.
